Crystal Palace
by Caithyral
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke;the final battle has arrived.Sakura in an effort to stop them,releases all of her power in A blow,which gives more than expected,and Sakura dissapears.Later she is recovered,in a different place,a different time, by an orange haired boy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sasuke and Naruto were facing each other; The final showdown, the last battle. The air was heavy with power and passion. Naruto's eyes still held love, even though it was burried deep. Sasuke's eyes lacked life completely; Revenge, anger, hatred, and love.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears were prickling the back of her eyes, but she tried her best to keep them in, knowing how her vision would be affected if she let them drop. And she wouldn't cry this time, not this time.

She felt a strong chakra presence and increased her speed. Protect Naruto, she told herself. The first priority, is Naruto. Give your life if necessary, I have no reason to live if I let him die infront of me. Sasuke had been the reason behind the destruction of her hometown. He had been behind Ino's death. He was the reason Naruto was suffering. Now there was no love in her for him. There was nothing in her heart for him anymore, nothing except hatred and revenge.

She now could feel somewhat what Sasuke felt. And as she felt what he felt, her mind refused to work and think it over.

The vision cleared and she saw Naruto; Sage mode, furious, dangerous, hurt. She composed herself and looked around for Sasuke. Her eyes caught him, his clothes were ripped and there was a large wound on his chest. Slight pleasure rose in her, wanting to hurt him further. She hated him now, so much that she was becoming him. But her heart was too burned to let her mind have control.

Sasuke moved. Sakura clutched her fist, Naruto pulled back a punch. Sasuke approached closer, and closer. Sakura pulled her arm up, Sasuke prepared to release himself completely, Naruto's eyes flared; Sakura's fist struck the ground.

The ground should have exploded, she should have felt pain, but she didn't. The time froze, she saw Sasuke's cold eyes focused and Naruto's lean body prepared for anything. Then they came closer, slowly so slowly it tortured.

Then it paced, scenes flooded infront of her; People, strange people. She saw long dresses, people laughing, screaming, crying, there were so many faces, so many buildings, animals, things, destruction, revulsion, sadness, birds chirping, faces changing, bodies changing, loud noises, It sped infront of her eyes, teasing all her senses. Then it slowed down, and she saw herself in a strange place there were so many lights around her, she thought that she would go blind. Then she saw a body, infront of a darkened path. It held its hand towards her, she reached out and had touched it barely that she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto fell down. Their hearts felt empty, as though every feeling had been squeezed out from them.

"Sakura," whispered Naruto his empty eyes looking around at where Sakura had stood. She wasn't there. He looked closely, peering through narrowed eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and followed his gaze. Sakura, Sakura...Sakura..Now as his heart was composing softly, his mind raced. What was wrong with him, what was he doing, why was he doing this, Itachi, Itachi,...Naruto..

"Sakura!!!" screamed Naruto , "Where are you??..SAKURA!!!!!!!"

Sasuke's heart shook slightly, his hand went up to his injured chest, but now he noticed for the first time, that there was no pain there. He stroke, there was no wound there either.

Naruto had no wounds as well, but he failed to notice as he searched frantically for Sakura. He screamed and wailed, tears gushing down his face as his heart returned more and more to normal.

* * *

In another time Haruno Sakura was found. Lying peacefully, her face gentle, her body vulnerable and an aura of calmness around her. Her mind was awake, but her eyes couldn't open. Like a dream her heart was refusing to wake up from.

"Who are you?," a soft male voice came from a far, it sounded so far

Sakura shifted trying to catch more of the voice. Another voice was soothing for her, and she wanted to reach out to who it was coming from, but her body was working on its own, and didn't comply.

"What," the voice began again ,"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?"

Her mind now woke up with a start.

Gaara??

"Oye, I am asking you, what the hell are you anyway?"

No, Not Naruto,Sasuke, Neji, no..who was this...

"What the hell is with your clothes? And what the hecks this?"

Her eyes fluttered open, a strange sight greeted her. An orange haired boy, he was leaning over her shaking her shuriken infront of her face.

"Who are you?" she whispered ,"Where am I?"

The boy blinked annoyed at her ,"Your in my house, in my closet and I want to damn know why."

Sakura's mind reached a coclusion. She was far from home right now.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**There are many people who have died in bleach, expecially the Espadas, but there are some of them who are alive in this story, so if you read it, read it keeping that in mind. After all it is fanfiction, so thnx for reading the prologue anyway. **

* * *


	2. CH1: The girl in the closet

**AuthorsNotes**

**Truthfully speaking I have not decided on the couple yet, I might change my mind as the story proceeds. It is romance based so there will be a couple, and thnx those who reviewed.**

* * *

"So how is it?" Ichigo asked now feeling less angry, as the girl was in a bad state.

"She's fine," Orihime smiled reassuringly at the others, "Her wounds were internal but its fine now, I wonder how she got them with not even a scratch on her body."

Rukia was looking thoughtfully at the young girl with pink hair. Chad, Ishida and Kon were sitting in a circle around them. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

"Who are you people?" she asked weakly, "Which village am I in?" Then her eyes fell on the red haired girl with an orb of light around her hands.

"Are you a medic Nin?" she asked feeling a little relieved, "So are you all really ninjas?"

"Uhhhhh aha hah," Orihime broke the stunned silence, "We will talk once you get all better. What's your name?"

"Haruno," the girl answered biting her lower lip as she tried to muster energy to talk, "Sakura Haruno. Please I need to know, where did you find me?"

"Where did I find you? Where the hell do you think you were??" Ichigo began but Rukia pulled him back.

The girl pushed away Orihime's restraining hand, "You must know Naruto," she exclaimed, "Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox, is he alive??"

The others remained quiet.

"The what?" Kon said. The girl looked around the teenagers confused.

"I am down here," Kon yelled, "Really how rude."

She blinked slowly as she noticed the smug teddy bear, and poked Kon in the tummy.

"Ohhhhh," Kon's cheek turned color. Sakura gasped. Rukia picked Kon up and threw him to the corner of the room. Ishida sighed. Ichigo frowned. Chad remained neutral.

"Where are you from?" Orihime began again, "Haruno-san."

"I am from Konoha," replied Sakura, "Where is this?"

"Japan," Ishida said calmly

Sakura looked confused at him, and then her eyes began to take in the rest of the room. It wasn't that strange, as the strange images she had seen before. In her dream? Then her eyes caught a glowing black box.

"That's my gaming console," Ichigo picked up the box when he saw her staring at it,"Wanna see?"

Sakura shook her head desperately, "I need to get back, I have to get back to Naruto."

"This Naruto," Rukia said, "Is he your lover?"

Sakura's eyes dropped and her lips trembled, "I let him down again," she whispered, "I was useless again. Naruto...Hinata…everyone…"

The rest stared awkwardly as tears began trailing down her cheeks.

"There is no Konoha in the world," Ishida said, "I am pretty sure that if there was a village of ninjas called Konoha, I would know."

"A village of ninjas? You would know???" repeated Sakura her eyes widening, "No!" she screamed hysterically smacking Ishida on the face as she threw her arm back," Where am I? Are there no ninjas around? Which place am I in? Which world have I been thrown into?"

Her voice was shaking and she got up her legs trembling beneath her.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered, "I am trapped, where the hell is this?"

"Relax," Orihime pulled Sakura into her chest, "Haruno-san, everything will be fine, please just relax. Have faith, everything will be back to normal. Have faith in your Naruto, I am sure he's fine."

Sakura's heart gave up and she fell down again, defeated. Her heart was ruptured, but as a shinobi who was required to keep a straight head in all situations, she tried to think logically and keep her thoughts clear. She tried to think of the places around her. The path she had come from, the path she had come from... A strange sensation arose in her at that time. Her eyes lost their color and turned white.

"Oye," Ichigo raised his hand worried. The rest inched closer as well. There was something wrong with her, definitely something very wrong.

"Orihime," Ichigo yelled desperately,"What's happening, do something."

Orihime was already fumbling, trying to increase her power and control the girl. Sakura's eyes were again changing; a strange image was in them now. It was a dark path, with a white glowing bridge like light extending. And a loud noise...

"A black demon," a voice did come from her mouth, but it was alien to her,"It is standing, it is standing and opening, it is opening....".Though she was speaking what was in her eyes; it felt a small image of the situation was in there as well, in her eyes. Then she screamed, but her scream was the howl of a hollow.

Rukia's phone began to ring. Causing everyone to jump, Sakura's head fell back, and her eyes dropped close.

"What was that?" Ichigo voiced the question in everyone's mind. "Rukia?"

Rukia was looking over her phone,"There is a hollow here," she whispered

"Is it a coincidence?" asked Orihime nervously,"It has to be one; she probably doesn't know what hollows even are..."

Rukia was getting up now,"She didn't say hollow, she said a black demon. Ishida and Chad come with me; Ichigo let this girl stay here for the night. I will come back if possible tonight or I will contact you in the morning. The soul society should be informed of this I think. Innoue should go home now, it's late."

Ichigo nodded a little glumly, "Fine I guess, shouldn't Orihime stay over incase she goes crazy again?"

Orihime burned red to her ears, but Ichigo was actually just simply stating a need.

"Ofcourse not," Ishida frowned, "She has no injuries, she is just disturbed."

"A lot disturbed," murmured Ichigo. He was alone now with that strange girl. Haruno Sakura, I wonder how trapped she must be feeling right now.

"I was thrown somewhere," Sakura began. Ichigo looked up surprised. Hadn't she fallen asleep? He got up to look whether her eyes were fine now, but they were closed. Was she sleep talking?

"I was being plunged, I saw so many strange things, people with strange clothes, lights, so many lights, I was plunged through a path, a way, and I…."

Ichigo felt himself getting a little desperate again, wondering how to make her relax again ,"Be calm. Think clearly, that is the best way you can help yourself, and your friends."

Sakura took a deep breath, "I saw a strange person,"

"A man?" asked Ichigo

Sakura blinked her eyes open, "I am not sure, I touched its hand...And I then I lost consciousness."

"Were you injured heavily?" he asked, "Was there a fight?"

Sakura nodded weakly,"We had a war going. I was fighting against_ him_."

So much hatred radiated through her in a split second Ichigo felt his heart heating up.

"I...I see," he controlled herself, "Don't worry we will help you now. You're safe; if necessary we can contact the soul society. They are usually very useful so…"

"Help me get back," Sakura's body became stiffer, "Help me get back to Naruto. Even if he loses, I want to die next to him."

"She really loves him," thought Ichigo actually trying not to think about it too much. He spend the night on the floor. Sakura closed her eyes and in time drowsed off to sleep.

* * *

"This is very complicated," was the general agreement among the captains and shinigami. It shouldn't be considered so serious, after all this wasn't the first time that a human had achieved strange powers, but the effect of her arrival had a strange effect on the soul society, every shinigami in the soul society felt a strange force entering and exiting their body.

"The girl should be brought here," some suggested, but that was really not acceptable, as she was a complete human. That shouldn't be done unless it was necessary.

"So she can tell the future?" asked Jushiro,"But how is that possible? and what's this talk with ninja?"

"She says she is one," explained Rukia again,"and she belongs to a world with ninjas."

Hitsugaya had remained quite so far, but joined in now,"All the shinigami were alerted last night as there was a strong and strange disturbance, that's exactly at the time this girl was brought into this world. It is obvious that there is a connection..."

"So she is from another galaxy?" Matsumoto piped in,"Like an alien, but you said she's a human."

Hitsugaya furrowed his brow ,"Who are the oldest shinigami here, remember if there ever was a world on this world where ninjas existed, thousands of years ago, it's possible that there were ninjas and now they are all gone..."

"What," Rukia said,"You mean..."

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied,"It is very possible that she has travelled through time and has acquired some ability in the process."

Everyone remained quite for a while.

"And her ability?" asked Soi Fon,"Is it dangerous? What exactly is it?"

"It can't possibly be to tell the future," Rukia said,"She said something like 'it is opening the path', something that was happening then."

There was some more discussion over it, and then it was dismissed declaring it 'A rare experience in a spiritually sensitive person.'

But no one was actually satisfied completely, how was she able to tell a hollow's coming? Why just that? Can she tell anything that is happening anywhere? She didn't know what a hollow was so she called it a demon; it meant that she wasn't forcing herself to detect a hollow....

It was strange without a doubt, but there were stranger things that happened around here, and the matter was forgotten for the time being.

The next morning Matsumoto came to Hitsugaya, with a concerned expression.

"I see that I was right," he stated. She nodded in reply.

"There are very few records," she said,"and some shinigami remember such an era."

"What happened to them?" Hitsugaya asked actually not that interested in the matter anymore.

"I am not sure," she murmured,"there are no records or anything relating that and...Aren't you interested at all?"

"Is it important?" he asked,"I would start caring when it is related to the soul society directly or indirectly."

* * *

Ichigo was sitting cross legged on his bed, next to Sakura. She had her legs folded underneath, and her head lowered. Rukia had said she would contact them but hadn't done so far. His father was out of town, one look and Karin had decided to ignore the whole situation. Yuzu was left ignorant of the matter.

"So," he tried to string a conversation again,"that's your natural hair color?"

She nodded slowly. His eyes twitched.

"Mine is, too," he tried to force a laugh,"strange isn't it, such hair colors, did you get bullied, too? I always did…"

She nodded again. He bit his lower lip in anticipation of more, when nothing came he tried again,"But that big guy, did you notice, the brown one, he protected me from them once, we have been friends since then."

Again he waited. Sakura kept her eyes lowered and her mouth sealed. Ichigo ruffled his hair in annoyance. Minutes passed, passed… they kept passing…..in silence. Ichigo turned to look at the girl again, ofcourse he couldn't possibly make her laugh right now, and he didn't even know how hard a situation it was for her.

Finally she spoke in a dim and light voice,"_Me, too_."

His ear picked up,"What? What?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes,"Me, too. I had someone, too."

"Who was he? "Then his heart suddenly tightened; what if it was that Naruto guy, did he just make her remember again?

"It was a girl," she relieved him,"Ino…Yamanaka..."

"Oooooo," Ichigo smiled, or tried to make it a big one,"That is so awesome, so did you become friends, too? I mean that would be like such a coincidence…I mean like Chad became my friend..." I am such an idiot.

She gave a soft smile, Ichigo's heart relaxed,"Uhuh," she whispered,"We became close friends. I was shy, and she was confident. I was weak and she was strong…I admired her so deeply. She gave me a ribbon, too and said I shouldn't hide myself …"

Ichigo had no idea what she was talking about but it seemed it was good memories so he let her keep going, hoping she would keep on going and going.

"But we broke it off, "she whispered.

"HUh??" Ichigo exclaimed surprised,"Why what happened?"

"We both loved one person," she gave a bitter smile

Oh Oooooo, Ichigo couldn't believe this was ending to be a bad memory. Was the person they loved Naruto? Had he again directed her towards Naruto??

"But we made up again," her smiled brightened a little,"We became close again, I was so happy. Once I was really scared and tensed because of a messy operation, Ino woke up all night to keep me calm…."

Ichigo's lips loosened, thank goodness.

"You know," he said ,"the soul society is an awesome place, they can do so many weird stuff, I mean stuff that looks impossible, and if you came here you must have come through a path right?? Maybe, No I am sure that they will be able to send you back…Ino will be waiting for you I am sure she will be…"

That didn't have the effect he had been hoping for. Her face darkened and her fists clenched tighter. Damn was that Ino in that fight too?

"Err," he raised his hand,"I am sorry I didn't mean to…"

"She's dead," Sakura said coldly. Ichigo's hand dropped.

"Wha…" his heart sank.

Her face had stiffened,"She's dead," her voice came out hoarse, "because of the person we both loved."

Ichigo pulled his hand back, and looked at Sakura his eyes fraught, she was erect and her lips pursed; after she had just been smiling a second ago. He couldn't have hated himself more if he tried.

* * *

*******************************************************************************************************************

* * *


	3. CH2: A special ninja

**Authors note.**

I am relatively new to bleach, and though I tried not to make any mistakes regarding the bleach things, I might have made a mistake somewhere, so please forgive it and please point it out. Thankyou. And I know you guys might get angry at this, but I am sort of a reverse harem fan..soooo....well we'll see. And pls review. I am totally unconfident about this.

* * *

It was in the afternoon the next day. Rukia had decided to tell Sakura about where they thought she came from, a job she really wished she hadn't taken. Ichigo was the only one other in the room with them. Sakura was sitting on the bed Japanese style; her heart was calm and her head stable.

"Please tell me," Sakura asked of Rukia, who had been sitting nervously, "I am calm now; I have composed myself and am prepared. I won't go out of my head, I promise."

"Time," Rukia began slowly, "somehow someway you travelled through time."

Ichigo bit his lip wondering how she would respond. Rukia had already told him their theory that morning, and he had plainly refused to break the news to the pink headed girl.

"How are you sure about this?" Sakura asked

"Some Shinigami's words and some data confirm that there might just have been an era when Ninjas existed, the way you tell us," Rukia's eyes were serious and tone firm, "And you are not from another galaxy since we are all humans. We are the same, or I mean you are the same to live humans."

Sakura hands were shaking, "Then what happened to them?" she asked, "why are they here no more? How did they all disappear..."

Rukia lowered her eyes, "We don't know that. We don't even know how far back it was, 800 years, a millennium, ten millenniums...We don't know..."

"I see," Sakura smiled, her eyes pained, "So it wasn't forever. And I wasn't there to the end…"

"We don't know how it ended," Rukia repeated when Ichigo began to glare at her, "That's a long time, people change, and maybe they just did. They modernized, wars battles, everything changed…it is not necessary that it was due to destruction, maybe they changed on their own. After all if all were destroyed the human race would be extinct." Rukia was showing them a crude drawing of a pink bunny with a shuriken in its hand and an arrow leading to a bunny on a bike.

Sakura looked as though she had gone numb.

"We will send you back," Ichigo said, "I will find a way to do so, then you can be with them until the end, then you can change with them."

Sakura looked up at Rukia, Rukia sighed, "I am not sure how yet, but maybe in the future we might…but you know…Ichigo has a point you came through a path, it must exist, we just need to find it."

Sakura tried to pose herself off as relieved, but it was hard.

"Don't force yourself," said Ichigo avoiding her face, "It doesn't really matter whether you cry or not. We are the good guys, huh, we help everyone, and we are used to it, too."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to cry, but it would take time to find a way back, where will I stay?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. He stared back.

"Absolutely utterly completely impossible," he yelled, "That's not sane; who do you think she is? You?? She is a girl, she can't…"

"I won't," Sakura answered calmly cutting Ichigo off, "I can stay on the streets or in the forests, but I would like to keep contact with you in some way if I can. Should we meet everyday somewhere?"

"Oh," Ichigo looked taken aback, "Well you can't really stay on the streets either, I don't know what kind of streets you had, but they are not places to live anymore."

"I have already asked Orihime," Rukia pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Sakura,"Use this to keep contact."

Sakura stared at the cold metallic thing in her hand.

"What?" asked Rukia," do you not like the color? Its pink; to match your hair."

Ichigo looked at Rukia," Are you a complete imbecile? She doesn't know what that is," he pointed at the dumfounded Sakura," she can't possibly use it."

"Maybe I can learn," Sakura held the thing in her hand delicately, "And what did she say? Orihi-hime, would she let me stay?"

"Ofcourse she said yes," Rukia replied, "She lives alone and would love company. And she liked you, too."

"Oh," Sakura gave a soft smile. Ichigo relaxed at her expression.

"That's a good idea," he said, "You will really like Innoue."

Sakura was given clothes that Rukia had Ishida and Orihime pick out for her, after it was decided that her attire would attract unwanted attention. A white – kinda puffy – short shirt, with long sleeves, and a short white frilly skirt.

"Pretty," Rukia whispered star-eyed at Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura nervously pulled down the shirt.

"Let's go let's go," Ichigo interrupted Rukia annoyed. There were many stares in Sakura's direction as they walked towards Orihime's place.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Sakura asked. Ichigo was walking with his hands clenched in his pant pockets and his eyes furious.

"I hate people like these," he fumed, "can't accept anyone a little different than them."

Sakura's hand went to her head, "My hair? I have never had people do this to me. Is it really that strange?"

"It's because you're pretty," Rukia was following behind Sakura, her eyes still starry.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Ichigo lost it, "Are you hitting on her or something…this is so annoying."

They reached a small apartment. Ichigo knocked on the door and the cute kind girl from the previous night opened it. Sakura felt her heart warming up. This girl had such kind eyes.

"H-hi," Sakura raised her hand

"Ahhhhh," Orihime clapped her hands together, "So beautiful. Come in, I have already cooked lunch; do you wish to stay over Kurosaki-kun; Kuchiki-san?"

"No I am fine," Ichigo answered, "Besides Yuzu and Karin are probably waiting for me back home. Rukia, are you headed somewhere now?"

"I am supposed to go back to soul society," she answered, "we will say our goodbyes then."

Sakura nodded and followed Orihime inside.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "What are you doing? Aren't you going back?"

Ichigo looked away from the door," Ofcourse I am, it's just that…oh never mind I am coming."

* * *

"What's this called?" Sakura asked referring to the strange blob infront of her.

"Pineapple with milk," answered Orihime," and bread and …oh I forgot I put in something else too."

Sakura slowly took it into her mouth. Her taste buds quivered.

"Is it popular here?" she asked swallowing the bloby thingy

"It will be soon I am sure," Orihime answered happily eating it all, "I will take you shopping later ok? Kurosaki-kun gave me some money too, for you."

"Ichigo?" Sakura swallowed another mouthful, "He is very nice isn't he? Despite how he looks and acts."

"Kurosaki-kun is the nicest person in the world," Orihime answered passionately ,"He risks his life to save others, sometimes strangers, and he works so hard to make himself stronger, like when Kuchiki-san was captured he…."

Sakura hands tightened when she swallowed another big one. Orihime was looking into her dish.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Well," Orihime stroke the back of her head nervously, "He would do anything for her, so I shouldn't use her as an example I mean, but he's very kind."

Sakura looked down at her plate, so he loves that girl. And Orihime loves him.

The following hours were wasted in the streets. Orihime bought her some more clothes in addition to the ones they had bought for her yesterday. Sakura was mystified by the arcade and amusement park. The snake like thing which moved fast was the best of them all. Orihime had taught her that to answer her phone she should just press the green button. At the moment teaching her that felt enough, then Orihime made her practice by calling her again and again.

"Your very strong Haruno-san," Orihime smiled. It was near night and they were walking back home.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked

"Oh no reason," Orihime smiled brighter, "your just strong."

Sakura bit her lower lip," Thankyou," she whispered. At that time the street lights around them began to light up.

Sakura gasped," These are the lights that I saw; what are these?"

"Street lights," Orihime in a tone of matter-of-fact, "They are here so we can see when its night time."

Sakura looked around harder. Would that person appear again like he had last time she had seen these lights? But ofcourse that person didn't come. Sakura walked back with Orihime feeling a little dejected and a little burden relieved.

* * *

"Hi class," the teacher announced, "We have a new transfer student today," she pointed to the girl with pink hair," Haruno Sakura-san, everyone be nice to her and make her feel welcome."

Sakura was seated behind Ichigo, on the seat which had strangely been left that very morning at Ichigo's persistence.

"If there is any problem tell me," Ichigo turned to look back at her.

Sakura nodded, "Was it absolutely necessary for me to come here? "

"We can't leave you alone," he answered turning back to his book, "don't worry about grades or anything, it doesn't matter."

The class went along and soon it was time for P.E.

"Are you feeling ok?" Ichigo asked of Sakura

"I am fine," she answered a little annoyed, "just as I was five seconds ago."

"What's with you?" Rukia asked, "You looked like you wanted to puke when I joined."

"You were threatening me," Ichigo answered angrily, "She is a vic...err...I mean.."

"Please stop worrying," she answered," I am a shinobi; I have been through worse things. What are you people?" she asked the last of Rukia.

"We are Shinigami," answered Rukia, "We are responsible for passing of souls and dealing with anything that is disturbing the spiritual balance of human world, like menos or hollows..Do you remember the demon you saw in your head?"

"No," Sakura answered. She had been asked this question a lot of times already

"Alright girls dodge ball, boys push ups," announced the big heavy teacher.

"Dodge ball?" Sakura asked confused.

"Just hit as many people as you can with the ball," Ichigo said, "and avoid any balls that come your way."

That class resulted in Sakura leaving a strong impression on her classmates. Not only did she avoid all the balls that were thrown at her, with great grace and skill, but also threw her balls with precision and control. Though she was secretly careful to use little effort in throwing. She didn't want anyone to have a broken arm due to her.

"That was amazing," Ichigo laughed, "You totally rocked."

Rukia had mysteriously disappeared and Ichigo decided to walk Sakura home. Ofcourse Orihime could have done so, too, especially since he was taking her to Orihime's room. But Sakura just followed Ichigo out of the school, and so they were walking back together.

Sakura smiled, "I can hit a lot harder you know." She looked up surprised at a strong presence nearby ,"Ichigo-kun, who's that?"

Ichigo gave a little jump; this was the first time she'd called him by name.

"Who?" he followed her gaze ,"HUH? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We are here on business," answered the woman, "now who's that pink-one next to you?"

"I am Haruno Sakura," Sakura answered for Ichigo. The two people in black kimonos seemed taken aback.

"You can see us?" asked the beautiful woman. She was reminding Sakura of Tsunade in a way, in a very peculiar way ,"Oye, Captain did you see? She can see us. I told you that there must be something strange about her."

Sakura followed her finger to the person she called captain. He didn't look more than a child.

"Yes I noticed," he answered coldly looking over Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked,"Who are you people? Are you shinigami?"

The kid turned to look at Ichigo.

"Rukia told her," Ichigo answered his unasked question calmly

"She is so cute," the woman wrapped her arms around Sakura and pulled her into her breasts. No, this was not Tsunade.

"Don't suffocate her," the kid said

"So why are you here?" Ichigo asked again

"Business," repeated the woman ,"By the way I am Matsumoto Rangiku and this is my Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain?" Sakura looked at him, she didn't know what it meant but it sounded very important,"So young, too."

"I am not young," he flared up,"and we are not here to say hellos, we are here for work. There has been a warning about a large number of hollows, they are expected here, and Matsumoto offered to be the ones to take care of the problem."

"Well I wanted to see her," she answered,"Haruno Sakura?? May I call you Sakura-chan?"

A soft ringing noise started to come from her, and also from Hitsugaya.

"Your cell phone," Sakura said immediately, feeling very important about doing so

"Uhuh," Matsumoto was looking it over and so was her captain. Then they shared a look and ran away, while Matsumoto gave Sakura a small wave.

Ichigo began to follow them after a five second break, Sakura behind him.

"I can't believe they didn't ask me to come," he glowered,"you just watch from the sidelines."

They ran until they reached some abandoned area. It was completely breaking apart. Sakura heard a loud scream. She sensed pain and pleasure in it.

"I have seen that before, I have heard it before," she whispered,"It was almost the same."

Ichigo popped something in his mouth. Sakura stepped back. His body fell to the ground and another Ichigo wearing a black Kimono stepped out. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Take care of it," he said and leapt towards the beast

Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were fighting it, with long swords. Sakura heard the word "Menos" in between the noises. Ichigo was moving skillfully avoiding contact and thrust a powerful blow to the beast's side.

"Why did you bring her here?" Hitsugaya yelled at Ichigo

"I didn't," Ichigo answered,"She followed me."

Sakura watched as they fought it. They were strong, she could easily tell that. But her ninjaness was tingling. She wanted to fight. She wanted to destroy this thing, whatever it was. Her fists were tickling and she clutched them tightly and focused her chakra. It was working; her chakra was still in her control. She felt her body heating up and a sense of familiarity overtook her. Focusing her gaze on the beast her legs began to move, her speed increased and increased, when she was close enough she jumped up.

Her vision was focused, but she heard Ichigo yelling at her to go back. She didn't care at the moment and punched hard at the beasts front side. It howled loudly and she heard a crunching sound. Hitsugaya overtook her and finished the job. The beast dissolved in thin air.

All three of them were giving her strange looks.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her. She nodded.

"I told you I was a ninja," she said,"don't look at me like that." Her eyes caught a trickle of blood down his cheek.

"Let me see," she raised her hands to his face. A glow radiated from her hands and the wound healed.

"A ninja?" Hitsugaya repeated,"Are all...Were all Ninjas like that?"

"All have their own abilities," she answered, "My basic ones are chakra control, strength and healing."

"Thanks," Ichigo rubbed his cheek

"Are you like Orihime?" Matsumoto asked,"Rejecting reality? an event?"

"I am not sure what you mean by that," Sakura answered,"but no I can't do that. I can just heal. There are many Medic Nins; our Hokage was one as well."

Nobody bothered to ask her what a Hokage was. These were enough discoveries for one day.

* * *

"I want to talk about something," Hitsugaya said once they were back at Orihime's room. Ichigo had contacted his sisters before to tell he would be late. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were in faux bodies.

"What?" Sakura asked while thanking Orihime for bringing her a drink.

"Think about any place you want to," he said,"like Kurosaki's home, think hard."

"Why?" she asked him in surprise

"Try," he answered,"just try..I want to see something."

Sakura closed her eyes and focused. She focused hard and hard and hard.

"Nothings happening," she said after a while. Hitsugaya clutched his hands.

Sakura still had her eyes closed tight. Ichigo came from the washroom.

"Oye," he placed both of his hands on her shoulders,"What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes flew open. Hitsugaya looked closer. Matsumoto gasped. Her eyes were black. Completely. Even the white area was black.

"What are you seeing?" he asked slowly

She didn't answer and the trance broke in five seconds.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked,"What did you see? Did you see anything at all?"

She looked up a Ichigo who still had his hands on her shoulders,"I saw your room," she began,"Kon he..."

"What?" Ichigo asked,"What happened?"

"He was..He was," she answered clutching her head,"What's happening to me? It hurts..."

Hitsugaya pulled Sakura up by her hand, "We are going to Kurosaki's house." He pushed open the door pulling her behind him almost violently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo ran after him,"She said she's hurting. Have you lost your mind?"

Sakura's head felt dizzier and she fell down. Ichigo almost punched Hitsugaya. Picking Sakura up he saw that she was still clutching her head. Hitsugaya looked away, a little surprised at his own recklessness.

"Alright, "Ichigo began to walk," I will take her to my home."

They sped and reached Ichigo's door soon. Ichigo pushed it open and they entered.

"Ni-san is back," Yuzu ran to the door.

"Oh," she looked astonished at Sakura,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with her," he answered and led Hitsugaya upstairs.

"What are you staring at?" Yuzu asked Karin who was looking at the boy's backs.

"He is the one who helped me in the football match," she answered.

Ichigo reached his room and placed Sakura on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up after a few seconds.

"I am sorry," Hitsugaya said,"It's just so.. I mean I am sorry. Please forgive my idiocy."

Sakura stared at him blankly and looked around. Then she looked over the bed, and plunged underneath it. Then she fell over the bed. The two boys looked at her strange actions from a distance.

"What's happening here?" Matsumoto barged in the room with Orihime.

"Where were you?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We were locking the door," she answered,"What is Sakura-chan doing?"

"It was in here," Sakura said,"He put it here." Her fingers felt something and she took it out. It was a magazine with a near-nude girl on it.

"KON!!!!" Ichigo yelled. The closet door opened slowly and a blushing Kon appeared. He had been watching from inside so far.

"Err....I can explain..."

"That's not important," Hitsugaya broke in,"Were you looking at it a while back?"

Kon nodded slowly,"But for the articles you see..."

"Did you place it here?" Hitsugaya asked again,"About two minutes ago?"

Kon nodded again, relieved that there was obviously something of more importance than his magazine.

"You saw this right?" Hitsugaya asked of Sakura,"You saw him doing this?"

She nodded,"It was a glimpse, but I did."

Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Orihime shared looks.

"Do ninja's do that?" Ichigo asked,"Could you do that before?"

"You saw something that was happening somewhere else at that time," Hitsugaya repeated more to himself than to her,"Does any other--ninja-- of yours do that?"

She shook her head, and groaned at the pain it caused.

"I don't know any ninja's that can do this," she said ,"I have never met one who did and I study a lot and know about a vast number of ninja's with special abilities. I haven't seen anyone do that."

The room was silent for a while, and Kon broke the silence.

"It actually came in the mail you see and I was planning on throwing it out."


	4. CH3: Fate

* * *

"Your ability is incredible," Hitsugaya said …again, "It has something to do with your time traveling. You gained it after you travelled. "  
"I wonder if I can see what they are doing right now," Sakura said softly, "Back there."

"You shouldn't try," Ichigo said, "Did you not see what happened to you when you were just looking for my room? It could kill you to look back in time."

"He has a point," Matsumoto said looking over at Sakura's sad face ,"Awwww...You're so sweet. I will personally try to find a way back for you."

Sakura nodded, not believing a word of it.

"The way you fought was impressive as well," Hitsugaya continued ,"you could help Kurosaki and the others here as long as you stay, though I think your ability should be used for the better. Also I think you should be trained for it, I wonder if someone in the soul society can do this."

"Do what?" Ichigo asked

"Train her," Hitsugaya replied, "in her talent."

"So she can do what exactly?" Orihime asked quietly, she was sharing Ichigo's opinion at the moment and pitying the girl.

Hitsugaya frowned at her4, "There is nothing wrong with thinking like that I mean I…"

"I want to," Sakura cut in, "after all I require your help, I will try my best to repay you."

"In what ways do you think she could possibly be useful?" Matsumoto asked

"She could look over the enemy for us," Hitsugaya answered, "She can look at a place from above, when she's not even near it, don't you think that it is a remarkable ability? There are countless ways it can be useful."

"I will try," she answered defiantly

Ichigo sighed, even though he didn't like it, he didn't go against it.

"What is soul society?" Sakura asked

"A special place, like a heaven," explained Matsumoto"That's where we usually stay unless it is a necessity to come to the real world."

"So you will take me there?" Sakura asked, "Would Kurosaki-kun be coming with me?"

"You can all me Ichigo," he muttered

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow, "You want him to come?" as though he couldn't believe anybody would want that, Ichigo glared at him ," I don't think he can as he has no reason to do so, besides we need to first make sure you can, too. Then we will send someone to take you there."

"Why are you that desperate?" Matsumoto grinned

"Because we are in trouble," Hitsugaya answered annoyed, "we need all help that we can. And this is a big help."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She had never felt so much importance for her. Even when she was going to Naruto, he didn't need her. She was desperate for her own feelings, and was doing everything for herself. Whether she was there or not, wouldn't even matter. Naruto didn't need her, she couldn't protect Ino, and she couldn't even prevent Sasuke from leaving. But maybe she could be useful here.

They heard a soft knock on the door, causing there train of thoughts to be broken.

"Come in," Ichigo said. Yuzu entered the room with a tray in her hand, with tea and snacks. Karin was behind her.

"Ooooo, "she exclaimed happily tapping Hitsugaya on the head, "you are that person. I knew I recognized you right, Toushirou."

"Yes yes," Hitsugaya pushed her hand away, "Can you two please give us privacy?"

"They just came to give tea," Ichigo placed the tray on the floor and gestured those two out. Karin gave one last wave to Hitsugaya and left.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Matsumoto grinned, "It's only natural."

Sakura turned surprised to Hitsugaya, her tea halfway to her mouth. Hitsugaya calmly ignored and took a sip of his tea. Ichigo didn't seem to take this very lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked of Matsumoto

"She's just being annoying," Hitsugaya answered for her, in a way that the topic was closed. Matsumoto pouted.

"Is there a war in here?" Sakura asked savoring the tea's warmth," Innoue-san said something like that."

"Indeed," answered Hitsugaya," against the enemies of the soul society, the arrancar and..."

"Is there a leader to them?" Sakura asked, "Or are they a group?"

"Sosuke Aizen," Histugaya's voice was hushed;"he is the leader."

"You seem to be very strong," Sakura looked into her tea, "and there are many more of you, but you still cannot challenge them head on. He must be really powerful.

"I don't believe in fake satisfaction," Hitsugaya replied though his voice a little strained now, "It is true that their power surpasses us, therefore we need every help that we can get."

They left Ichigo after tea, reminding Sakura that they need permission for her arrival. Ichigo was silent until Sakura requested that she and Orihime go back to her house. Matsumoto had announced that she would be coming there later herself and Hitsugaya had this time accepted Orihime's invitation to stay the night at her place.

* * *

The next eight days passed peacefully. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were gone, and Sakura was slowly - very slowly - being used to everyone's stares. Orihime had suggested that she die her hair, but Sakura had rejected. She had also overheard Rukia and Ichigo speaking that the real reason for Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to come, couldn't possibly be just to defeat one menos. She did wonder whether it was just herself that they had come all the way, but that thought was soon settled as ridiculous.

She had also learned the wonders of TV. It was a spectacular invention. Ichigo had jokingly remarked that no matter which era anyone is from, they quickly get addicted to TV. Everyday she was discovering something new and exciting, and slowly her heart was realizing that people really had changed because they wanted to, not because they had to.

There had been one more hollow since then and Sakura had helped Ichigo bring it down. This made her feel useful and important, and for one second - one little moment- she almost didn't feel homesick.

"Saaaaakura-Chaaaaaaan," Asano's annoying voice rang through the class room,"Good morning."

Sakura waved to him slightly, and bowed a little at Mizuiro's good morning.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked worried,"you look pale."

"I didn't sleep well last night," Sakura answered smiling. Last night had been hell lot of "bad sleep." She had repeated bad dreams. Sasuke and Naruto were running towards each other, with full power. To anyone it would be obvious that no one would survive this clash. She saw herself screaming at the side, her legs glued to the ground and her heart helpless. Then she was that person she had seen once before, when she had arrived in this new world. It held out its hand to her again, and this time she touched it, and after doing so realized something. He was a man.

This had a bad effect on her and her heart was still wavering. The thought that she had seen what had really happened kept haunting her, and she felt guilty and pathetic. The day passed by like any other day, except Sakura didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She was at Orihime's home that evening, washing the dishes. She had decided that as long as she was staying with Orihime she might as well be useful. Orihime was checking the laundry when the door bell rang.

"Rukia?" Sakura exclaimed,"Wow, I haven't seen you in a long while."

Rukia entered the house. She was alone and had no one with her.

"I need to talk to you," she said. Sakura stiffened a little at her tone. She was not enjoying that tone.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when they had settled down.

"Your request was accepted," Rukia said,"to go to soul society."

"And what's the matter?" Sakura asked worried at Rukia's face

"I think you shouldn't go," Rukia answered,"soul society will use I am sure, and you are already mentally hurt. I don't think that you need to do this at all. You don't need to be a pawn to soul society. I have been there, and the way they are treating you already is not right."

"I thought about it," Sakura answered,"that whether I should help soul society or not, but I need to get back desperately and they at the moment are the only people I can depend on, and if I don't help them and am not near them, they will not take my problem seriously."

"If they feel you're important," Rukia replied a little desperately,"they might never send you back."

"I don't think that I can be that useful and needed," Sakura answered,"but I am going to gain nothing by staying here with Innoue-chan. If I am there maybe, maybe I will be able to find a way."

Rukia looked down defeated, "Actually," she said," I came to talk you and escort you there."

Sakura smiled happily,"I can take care of myself," she said,"please don't worry."

Rukia nodded and walked out the room."Follow me," she told Sakura. Orihime followed them out. Rukia pulled out her sword and cut through the air causing light to spread out, and then a gate appeared.

"What about Kurosaki-kun?" Sakura asked,"Shouldn't we tell him?"

"Innoue," Rukia looked at Orihime,"please inform Ichigo of this."

Orihime nodded. Sakura looked surprised at Rukia's behavior. But she followed Rukia into the gate nevertheless. Orihime waved Sakura goodbye and pulled out her cell phone as soon as the gate disappeared.

* * *

There was a strange picture on the other side of the gate. At first glance Sakura saw a tall white wall, stretched until eye's limit. The ground was raw, but still the air was clean and pure. Sakura felt her soul feeling elevated and she exhaled. The gate opened and Rukia entered.

There was a person standing there. Rukia said something to him, and he hurried off.

"Is Hitsugaya-kun and Masumoto-san here?" Sakura asked

"They are," Rukia answered," you will be free for a while now, I am sure Toushirou is busy but I can have you meet Rangiku later. We are supposed to meet someone else."

Sakura was taken through a traditional looking building. There were many people around them. Most were wearing black kimonos like Rukia. Rukia entered a room, asking Sakura to wait for her. Sakura sat down on the sill and began to wait. People looked at her and whispered, but Sakura smiled back at them. Her attire was another thing shocking about her here.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked her. Sakura raised her eyes and saw a tall man looking down at her with a plain face, "are you Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura felt her heart feeling giddy at the man's serious face, and she felt like teasing and annoying him a bit, "With my strange and odd clothes? And an unfamiliar face and I am still in soul society…I would have to wonder who I am really."

He raised an eyebrow at her response. She felt strange annoyance when five seconds passed like this, he should be angry, annoyed or something. If he wasn't then why wouldn't he look away and go to avoid her? But he kept standing there.

"Nii-sama!!!!!!!!!" a frenzied voice came from behind, "I am so sorry to keep you waiting. You didn't have to come all the way…"

Sakura lost the rest of the sentence when she saw who was speaking it.

"Kuchiki-san?" Sakura asked confused, and looked up at the stern man, "he is your brother?"

Rukia felt the tense atmosphere and apologized to her brother again, for anything Sakura might have said.

"Did they request this of you?" Rukia asked her voice low and eyes down, "They didn't need to send a captain all this way to, I am so sorry. "

"You don't need to apologize," he said in a dry voice. Sakura's ear burned red. He was a captain? Like Hitsugaya?? Now that she thought of it, maybe that white cloak meant something like that. But how was she supposed to know that it meant that the person was a captain. Sakura opened her mouth to apologize but the man was already walking away.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked Sakura,"he doesn't seem to be happy."

"He wasn't happy when he came either," Sakura answered, "I am sure there is something else bothering him, it's not my fault."

Sakura felt horrified at the fact that this was Rukia's brother. Ichigo had told her about him and the image that he had sketched; he didn't seem the type of a person to forgive easily. Why did she have to open her mouth? Why couldn't she be like Hinata, who was pretty much allergic to conversations?

"How long are going to stand there?" he asked her. Sakura broke out of her thoughts and saw that he was standing infront of an open door. Rukia was gone. Sakura apologized with inaudible words and entered the room. She heard the door closing firmly behind her.

Noticing a small table and she sat down next to it. He walked to a cupboard and brought out some papers. Sakura was feeling worse now, as she recollected more how they had talked about him. He was a very important person, strong and extremely serious. Why was someone like her here anyway? He set down the papers infront of her.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the tiny pile infront of her.

"See," he ordered,"does any of it seem familiar?"

Sakura picked up the first page. The entire lot was rotting; and the pages were torn up. This one was a picture. Though Sakura could see it was of a ninja, she couldn't even determine the gender. Most of the pages were pictures, or those she could make something out of anyway.

"Where did you get these?" Sakura asked

"That's really not important," he answered coldly,"not to mention it is confidential information."

"Oh," she turned the page over. Her heart leapt and color returned to her face. Noticing it was something important Byakuya stiffened waiting for her to say what it was. He watched her looking at it closely and desperately, but after realizing that it was futile she dropped the picture on the table. Byakuya picked it up and looked it over. It was a painting of faces carved in mountain. There were many faces in it, but in the centre the painting was blackened completely.

The girl seemed to recover herself quickly from her dissapointment and announced after she had looked over them,"Most of them I can recognize to a reasonable extent. I think the time theory is true."

He nodded and picked up the fragile papers and locked them up again.

"This is where you will be staying at the moment," he said walking out," If you are in need of anything you can request anyone outside to help. Just announce who you are and they will help you or send someone to do so."

"I am sorry," she apologized quickly just as he reached the door, "I was very rude. I am extremely sorry."

"The reason you are here," he said,"is not just because you could be useful. It is also because you ruptured the spiritual balance and the spirit pathways. This will not go un noticed."

Sakura took a moment to absorb what he had said, but before she could give a reply he had left her.

That night she felt scared and frightened, and confused. What had he meant by it won't go unnoticed? Who would notice? And what would they care if they did notice? Sakura clutched her pillow tightly as tears began rolling down her cheek.

When she had seen the picture she had almost felt the moment of seeing Naruto's face there. But she couldn't even make sure whether he was there or not. If only she could have seen his face there she would have recieved confidence and strength from it. But it seemed that fate was against her. Everything felt against her now. Was this fate's way of showing her that her contact was broken? That she was not a part of that world anymore?

Sakura shook her face sharply to remove these thoughts. Naruto had always said that fate is what you make it. Sakura smiled weakly, she was talking like Neji now. She had to believe in Naruto. She would go back if she remained determined and strong. Naruto would wait for her. And she would see for herself, Naruto's face on that mountain.

* * *

"SHE WHAT???" Ichigo screamed into his head phone his lips crushing against the set,"damn that Rukia, what the hell is she thinking? Why didn't she even tell me?"

"She said to inform you," Orihime answered

"Why didn't you tell me before they left?" he said angirily

"Why?" Orihime asked ,"She wanted to go and Kuchiki-san was actually trying to stop her."

Ichigo stopped ,"What? Why would she do that?"

"She said she didn't like the way that the rest of them were talking about Haruno-san,"Orihime explained ,"she thought that they would just use her. But Haruno-san said that she needed to do something in order to go back home, so Kuchiki-san took her there."

Ichigo ruffled his hair in annoyance ,"I will have to trust Rukia," he said finally,"Thanks for telling me Innoue." With that he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Please review if you think I should continue.**

* * *


	5. CH4: Restricted vast power

**Author's notes**

**  
There are exaggerations in this, and there might be times when you will find the situation strange, but please read along. It will all work out later. And this chapter is mostly just to give a detail about Sakura's power.**

* * *

Sakura retained consciousness the next morning when light began to tease her eyes. She fluttered her eye lids open. The room was new to her, sitting up she woke herself up from her half sleep and observed where she was. Slowly it began to come back to her. Last night, Rukia taking her to the soul society and her brother. She groaned loudly and stretched herself. The room was very neat and simple. There was that small round table in the centre, her sleeping mat, a cupboard in the corner and a sculpture of some man on the door's side. There was another small door at the other side of the room. Sakura realized that that must be the bathroom. Did shinigami need bathroom? They must, there was no way they placed it here for her only.

Sakura picked herself from the ruffle sheets and walked towards the cupboard. There were black and white kimonos in there. They were completely plain and had no pattern on them. Sakura pulled out a black one and placed it on the table. Then she cleaned herself in the bathroom and pulled on the kimono. As she was folding her previous clothes she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura answered placing her pile in the cupboard. A young woman entered. She had a tray of food in her hands. Sakura immediately felt awkward.

"You didn't have to bring it all the way here," she murmured feeling herself a burden. She hated this feeling.

The girl shook her head, "You are our guest. Here please eat this and regain your energy."

Sakura sat down next to the table thanking the girl. There was tea and rice with soup. Sakura picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. The girl sat there waiting for her. She looked too young to be a shinigami, maybe eleven or ten. But then again Hitsugaya was a captain already so she couldn't be too sure.

"Your name is Sakura right?" The girl asked her. Sakura nodded.

"That's the reason I wanted to come give you your breakfast," the girl beamed, "my name is Sakura too."

Sakura smiled at her, "Are you a shinigami?"

The girl shook her head, "I am a student. But I will be a strong one once I complete my training."

Sakura looked down at the small ambitious girl. The girl looked so delicate that Sakura couldn't picture her fighting or in a battle. The girl was short, thin, had long brown hair falling loose on either side. Sakura wondered whether she had looked so fragile when she was young. Was this the reason that Naruto and Sasuke always pushed her away from battle? If trouble came now, Sakura would without doubt push this girl away. Sakura was now what they had been from so long ago. She would aways be behind them.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked Sakura worried

"What's your second name?" Sakura asked the girl

"Yamashita," the girl answered, "Why?"

"I want to call you something," Sakura said, "and it would feel weird calling you Sakura."

The girl went in a deep thought and replied, "I can call you by your second name and you can call me Sakura."

Sakura stared. The girl was clever and intelligent, and she was very proud of herself. She could tell.

"No," Sakura answered,"Yamashita-san."

The girl pouted. Sakura laughed softly and placed the bowl and tea cup back in the tray. The girl moved forward to pick them up.

"No," Sakura said, "I will return them to you after washing them."

"But you're a guest," Yamashita said, "We can't have you do that."

"Oh come on," Sakura stood up and walked to the washroom, "you can go. I will return them to you after washing."

Yamashita stood there for a while wondering whether she should leave or not, but then decided to accept Sakura's offer, bowed and left. Sakura washed and dried the dishes and placed them on the table, wondering what to do now. Rukia's brother had locked the papers here, why she couldn't really tell, but she saw that the lock was unbreakable. She felt like seeing them again but she couldn't and felt annoyed at this.

She could just go out and walk through the corridors, and maybe she would find someone to talk to. Or maybe she will find Rukia, Matsumoto or Hitsugaya. That would be nice. But they must be busy here, she couldn't bother them. But they would be willing to help her. She decided that she would go outside after all.

Sakura blinked at the line of brown doors. How do they remember where to go? Every door was the same and it was a long line. Sakura pulled out her shuriken from her bag, which she had decided to keep on her person just in case, and drew a small cross on the corner of the door. There that would help her.

She walked through the hallway. There were stares in her direction again and friendly smiles. Sakura smiled back and looked through the crowd to find a familiar face.

She walked for an hour, some people said hello to her, some asked if she was in any trouble and some simply giggled at her. But she didn't find anything to do. Wasn't there supposed to be someone to train her? Why hadn't anyone come?? Then Kuchiki's words reminded her that she might not be here just because she was useful to them. Were they protecting her? So she wasn't useful at all?? Was that just Hitsugaya's way of making her feel better and wanting her to come to soul society??

Sakura sat down on a fence, her heart was heavy and she felt her eyes burning. Why did this always happen? Why was she being protected here as well?

"Where were you?" A cold voice interrupted her self pity. Rukia's brother!

"I," Sakura rubbed her eyes. He seemed a little taken aback at her red eyes but avoided that matter.

"Where were you?" he repeated, "You were supposed to be in your room. If somebody needs to see you, do you want them to run all over the place for you?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured standing up," Were you looking for me?"

He looked down at her. Man this guy has an obsession with observing. She looked away, though she thought that; she was happy that he hadn't mentioned her crying. He waited until she had recomposed herself and asked her to come with him.

"At the moment," he said, "we can't find a person to train you or help you as Toushirou-san had wanted."

Had he really wanted? Sakura thought to herself. The fact that they didn't have anyone just led her more to believe that she wasn't here for them, but for herself. They were the nice guys, so they were helping and pitying her. She didn't care, as long as they were able to get her back.

"Byakuya," Sakura reminded herself his name,"sama..emm…I…emm."

"You can practice by yourself," he said, "I will help you now as it is required."

"How?" she asked and stopped, "I want to ask you something."

"Ask," he answered

"Why?"

He looked back, "Why what Haruno-kun?"

She looked up at him biting her lower lip, "Why are you doing this? Did they ask this of you? You are a captain, I am not sure how important it is, but I know it is a very important position, you can't possibly be free enough to waste---spend time like this with me." She finished lamely.

He seemed surprised at her words and answered," Captain is an important job and this is why your care is given to me."

"You're hiding something," she broke up, "Something is wrong here, very wrong, you're all hiding something."

He waited until her breath returned and commented coldly, "All you need is to get back to your home, and to do so you require our help. We will help you and you will help us in return of the favor. That's all that matters, why should you care who takes care of you, helps you or not, your purpose will be reached."

They walked in silence afterwards until they reached her room. There was definitely something that they weren't telling her.

"So how will I practice?" she asked him; once they had reached the room. He closed the door behind them and sat down. He even sat in a noble manner. He was definitely from a noble family.

He looked around for a while in thought. Was he even thinking about her question? Sakura waited for a while until she felt her annoyance creeping up.

"We are to wait for someone," he said,"He was supposed to wait here for us but it seems that he has left. Please bear for a while."

Bear? Sakura blinked. What did he mean by bear? Bear his presence? And that she did for fifteen minutes straight until the door was opened roughly.

"I am so sorry captain," the man huffed,"I was supposed…"

"OHHHH," Sakura exclaimed loudly. She recognized him; Ichigo and Rukia had told her about him. "Renji Abarai, you are Renji, that's so cool???"

The man looked at her confused for a while,"Errr yes, that's me. How did you know??"

He looked as though he thought Byakuya had told her ,"No No," she said ,"Byakuya-sama didn't say anything, it was Ichigo-san. He told me about you."

"Byakuya-sama?" he asked annoyed,"who allowed you to call him that?"

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed,"you really are just like Ichigo said you were."

He started. "What did he say about me?" he asked Sakura

"This is not the time for foolishness," Byakuya interrupted coldly

"I'm sorry captain," Renji apologized and sat down next to Sakura, who was looking at his hair.

"What?" He asked her angrily,"What else did he say? Did he say something about my hair?"

"You are self-conscious," she remarked,"Ichigo-san said you were."

Renji seemed to take this very seriously but before the conversation could continue Byakuya's stare quiet it down.

"Haruno-kun," Byakuya began ,"Renji will go into that room," he pointed to the bathroom ,"and you can try to see whether it is possible for you to see what he is doing inside. Renji will then confirm whether you were able to see correctly or not. There are some points that I need to confirm, which we will confirm now."

That did seem sensible, though the thought of such a huge and strong looking guy doing something like this made Sakura laugh. This didn't help Renji who was already red from the embarrassment. But he stood up at Byakuya's orders and went inside. The whole situation felt comical but Byakuya successfully showed no sign of it on his face.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. It seemed easier to concentrate here then when she was back at Ichigo's house. She tried to bring the bathroom's image in her head, the wash basin, the toilet and the tub. Soon it began to come to her. The image was foggy at first and her head was throbbing. The image became a little clearer, but at the time Sakura felt a sharp pain passing through her body and her concentration broke.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked her when she opened her eyes,"was that hurtful?"

She nodded,"But not as hurtful as it was back in Ichigo-san's house."

He inquired of her what had happened there and she told him the whole incident.

"At first you had a similar pain like now?" he repeated to her, she nodded.

"Why did you continue?" he asked, as she had been unable to do so now. She looked down,"Hitsugaya-kun was so desperate and I didn't want to make him think I was not able to...do …that..."

"I see," he said slowly,"try again once more."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. It took her five tries but she was finally able to get a reasonable look at the bathroom. Renji was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, with one leg over the other and his face resting on an arm of his. He was holding a towel in his other hand.

She told Byakuya that entire scene she had seen and Byakuya ordered Renji to come out.

"Finally," he huffed,"what took you so long?"

"Haruno-kun," Byakuya diverted his attention to himself,"told me what you were doing; now you tell me."

"Well I was sitting on the bathtub," he mumbled," I also grabbed a towel, to give her something to notice."

Sakura's heart fluttered. She had seen perfectly, she had seen it all. A strange sense of power rose in her at this thought.

"Sit down," he told Renji and looked back at Sakura,"I had some changes done to your cupboard while you were missing. See whether you can tell."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again. This time it was extremely easy for her to find the change. Her clothes that she had kept folded were now hanging in the closet. Byakuya was satisfied. Then he pointed to one of the two locked drawers of the cupboard.

"That's where those pictures are," he told her,"Try to see them."

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated, and concentrated but nothing came. Byakuya was interested in this information. Sakura wondered what he meant by doing these experiments.

"Now Renji go back in that room," he ordered Renji. Sakura wondered why he wouldn't just call it a bathroom or toilet or something.

"What?" Renji asked surprised,"But I was just in there."

"This time you must do something different," Byakuya ordered,"does something that you would not want anyone to see."

Renji burned up and froze at the spot ,"Like what, you mean like." He gulped,"but then she would see," he pointed at Sakura. But Byakuya's plain gaze was enough to make Renji enter 'that room'. He looked around embarrassed wondering what he should do, and then he decided that he would just strip off his shirt. But it wasn't that bad that he won't want her to look at all, then what should he. His cheeks burned as though somebody was already looking at him, and he dropped his pants. Fine, so what the hell was he supposed to do?

Sakura concentrated hard. The room came back to her mind but this time it was so much harder to probe through and get an image. The similar pain shot through her but she continued hard, until she caught a faint glimpse, an extremely faint glimpse of a brown person, then the pain became unbearable and her eyes shot open. Her face was covered with sweat and she was breathing hard. The pain shot through again, she screamed and fainted.

The bathroom door flung open,"What happened Captain?" Renji asked loudly,"I heard her scream, is she," he looked at the unconscious Sakura,"dead?"

"Please," Byakuya leaned over Sakura," do cover yourself before she wakes up."

Renji blemished and closed the door with a thud. He couldn't believe his own absurdity. He pulled on his clothes and went out the room. The girl was conscious now and rubbing her head. Her hands had an aura of light around them

"Are you better?" Byakuya asked,"was it like the time in Kurosaki's house?"

She shook her head,"It was more painful," she said,"but it was easier to get out of it."

"That's probably because you are in soul society," he remarked,"your spiritual power can be stronger here, or maybe it's because you were looking at something very close by."

Renji stared at her,"How much did you see?" he ordered

"Nothin," she breathed,"I didn't see noth..."

Renji relaxed when he heard this and now actually bent to help her sit up. Sakura clutched onto him trying to endure her pain.

"Did you know this would happen?" Renji asked Byakuya

"I did have a slight idea," he answered,"but this was necessary."

Renji didn't answer him, but he couldn't help feeling that Byakuya had been slightly cruel, to both of them. Once Sakura was back to normal, Byakuya began to talk to her.

"It seems that you can only reach those places where you have been yourself before," he said,"it was easier for you to view an inanimate object than a human. And it was almost impossible to see the human when there was a barrier of his own need around him that is that he did not wish to be seen and keep it secretive. That is probably why it was hard for to see Kurosaki's room when the incident was required to be kept secretive, but it was not as serious as Renji's situation, that's why it was harder for you now."

Renji felt annoyed at being called 'the human' but Sakura was very interested and was nodding at Byakuya's assumptions.

"Though I am not sure to which extent you can carry this ability," he said ,"perhaps you might be able to prod through barriers of mental privacy, I cannot say for sure."

"I also didn't want to," Sakura said,"I had an idea about what he could do in here, and there was a part of me that didn't really want to see. Do you think that could have been one of the reasons?"

Byakuya looked thoughtful,"Though I am sure of my assumptions, it can be possible that your personal guilt and shame also restricted you."

"This is the most I have ever heard you talk ever," Renji spoke a little teasingly. Byakuya ignored him completely. The scene and atmosphere was so familiar that Sakura couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"What?" Renji asked her,"What's so funny?"

"It's just that Byakuya-sama is so much like," she stopped,"someone I knew." She finished slowly. What was wrong with her? How could she think of him like this? So easily...

"Oh," Renji looked around awkwardly. He absolutely hated distressed girls; he had no idea how to handle them.

Byakuya looked at her,"Do you wish to rest?" he asked,"Renji will be outside your room when you wish to leave."

Renji looked horrified at Byakuya; apparently he had not been informed of this arrangement. Sakura nodded at his request. Her head hurt and she did feel exhausted. For some reason she didn't really care for this guy's grief.

"But I can't just stay here," Renji complained

"Do you have something more important to do?" Byakuya asked him coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked,"I can't just stay here for the whole day."

"On the contrary," Byakuya announced the shocking news,"we will be escorting Haruno-san until someone else that is suited is found."

"What?" Renji shot a terrified look at Sakura; he had definitely not been informed of anything. Sakura felt relieved, so she wasn't the only one from whom truth was being kept.

She kinda felt less important here then back home now, at Renji's looks and everyone's indifference. She was the Hokage's disciple there and many believed that she would be a better female ninja than the Hokage. So what if she was a little late as compared to others. She realized that she really was important there, and Naruto. One way or another, she was very important for him; and everyone else, too. She had save Hinata's life hadn't she? And when Naruto was gone, she was leading many of them, too. Why had she felt so un important? Had he made her feel that way? Because she couldn't do anything for him, she now felt unimportant? Was that really just it?

Byakuya got up to leave unaware of Sakura's mental fight,"Do contact me incase you need to."

Sakura remained quiet, staring at her hands.

"Haruno-kun?" Byakuya's strong voice pruned her thughts.

"Yes Sasuke-kun," she started. Byakuya and Renji stared at her. Her cheeks reddened.

"I meant Byakuya-sama," she murmerred. Byakuya left the room without another word.

"Sasuke?" Renji teased her ,"Who's Sasuke? the one who captain Byakuya looks like?"

Sakura glared at him ,"Aren't you supposed to be outside the room and wait for me?"

He huffed 'whatever' and slammed the door behind him. Sakura fell back. Sasuke-kun, it felt like an eternity since she had spoken his name like this. She hated him, he killed her best friend, he detroyed her home, he hurt Naruto, she did hate him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. I shouldn't cry, she cursed herself but her tears didn't stop, I should hate him. I cannot forgive him. I feel nothing but hatred for him. Sasuke-kun.....

No I don't want to feel that Sakura again.

* * *


	6. CH5: I am a STRONG ninja

Renji couldn't believe Byakuya was making him do this. He was sitting cross legged outside Sakura's room, waiting for her to finish her nap. He felt used and degraded. This was extremely out of ordinary that was true. But it didn't mean that the soul society should leave everything for this.

The door opened with a creek, and Sakura peeked out, a sly grin on her face.

"Are you done," Renji drawled, "Your majesty?"

"I am out here aren't I?" she answered him coldly;"You really are an idiot."

Renji stood up angirily,"Did Ichigo tell you that?"

She ignored him, very much to tease him.

"Show me around," she ordered, "I'm bored of staying here."

"Do you want me to carry you, too?" Renji asked her

She looked at him with disgusted eyes,"No Ichigo-san said you were a pervert."

Ichigo hadn't really said anything of the sort, but it had a wonderful effect on Renji, who pretty much blew his top.

"Now come," she waved to him,"I want to see everything."

"I am sure you are not allowed to go everywhere," Renji walked behind her as she marched forward, "you might be given importance, but you are not from here so I can't take you everywhere."

"Sure," she answered lightly,"I get it."

Sakura began to hum while walking on tip toes. Renji was surprised at her cheerfulness when she had been so depressed before. Girls were incomprehensible.

"Hey Renji," Sakura said suddenly

"Oye don't call me so informally," he said annoyed,"and what?"

She looked back at him,"I just wanted to know; how you would react me calling you Renji."

This girl was nuts. He hated nuts.

* * *

"Is it really that serious?" Sui Fang asked

Hitsugaya had requested a meeting and seven captains had been able to make it.

"If that is the case," she continued,"should we not remove her from soul society, this will be creating a large problem."

"We can't just throw her away," Hitsugaya said,"she is a human. And you know that it is serious, we have already discussed it. This could create a big crisis. "

Byakuya had been silent so far, but now he remarked slowly,"If that incident repeats we have to consider that possibility, then…."

"We can't afford any more problems," Sui fang exclaimed,"What do you think would happen?"

"Kurosaki would probably be at the lead once again," Byakuya answered coldly, "so we can hide and stay behind, while an innocent person is in danger of loosing their life and being tortured, while helping the enemy."

This caused an embarrassed silence in the room, but the discussion reached no specific conclusion. Everyone knew the importance by sense, but since nobody voiced it all out, they defied it through logic.

* * *

"Oye oye oye oye," Renji stammered,"Stop that. Stop it right now."

"Ehhhh Why?" Sakura grinned mischievously

She was hanging upside down from a tree. That wasn't the problem.

She was hanging while her feet were attached to the tree's branch; as though they were glued. That was the problem.

Renji was where impressed but also vexed, incase of a head burst he knew he would be somehow held responsible.

"Don't worry," Sakura jumped down gracefully,"just because I am not a shinigami doesn't mean that I am weak or anything. We ninja's can do this kind of stuff when we're six."

That was exaggeration ofcourse. But it wasn't like he would find out.

"That is a little cool," he said,"What else do you ninja's do?"

Sakura thought to herself hard,"Well all ninja's have their own abilities so I can't really explain all of them. But this is another little trick."

Sakura moved her hands skillfully through some patterns, and soon there were more Sakuras standing there. Renji gasped then whistled.

"That's a good one," he admitted awed

"It's not that cool, just clone technique," Sakura said, "punch anyone of them, don't worry it doesn't hurt."

He looked at her, all of hers, for a while, then pulled back his arm and landed a big one on one of her clones. It disappeared.

"See," Sakura pulled back all of her clones,"They are not solid so they can't do anything that useful. But there is a technique that a friend of mine knew; he could make his clones solid."

"Couldn't you learn?" Renji asked her; pleased that she wasn't depressed over discussing her friend the way she had last night.

"No," Sakura stretched herself,"very few ninja's can do that. Want to see something else even more interesting?"

"Sure," Renji grinned. Sakura was in the mood to show off, and Renji was enjoying the unique techniques.

Sakura again made some forms with her hands, and in a puff there was a Renji standing in her place.

"Aehhh!!!!," Renji was overcome thoroughly.

Sakura giggled and turned back to herself, "Cool huh?"

"Wait," he said,"you can turn into anyone?"

"Or something," she corrected, "yes."

"How do you ninja's fight each other? I mean with such techniques.."

Sakura chuckled at his question,"You can't use just brute strength in a fight; you need to think through and plan ahead. Surely you people do so too."

"Ofcourse we do," he answered,"I suppose it will be hard for me to understand your ways."

Sakura nodded and turned around again,"Want to see my own techniques?"

Renji laughed, "You're a big show off, but lucky for you I am a humble guy."

Sakura smiled,"Make yourself bleed or hurt."

Renji stared at her surprised,"What? Why would I do that?"

"Come on," Sakura pouted, "are you scared?"

He groaned slightly, she pulled out a knife like thing from her bag and threw it at him. He caught it and stood staring at it for a while, then made a small cut in his hand. It barely hurt but he was intrigued. So she had healing abilities, it was pretty obvious what she wanted to show.

Sakura placed her hands on top of his and a light spread around them. The cut slowly stitched itself together again.

"We have shinigami here who can do that," Renji moved his hand, "though it is impressive."

"Really?" Sakura was surprised at this, "Well I suppose Orihime-chan could, too."

"She's just a human who has special abilities," he answered, "not a shinigami."

Sakura stared down at her feet. She didn't know that, and neither had she realized. How stupid.

"Hey Renji," she said slowly,"Wanna fight?"

Renji was taken aback at her request,"Why? What are you saying so suddenly?"

"Come on a friendly match," she repeated,"I am bored."

Renji looked at the short girl, wondering whether he should go through with it or not. Byakuya's face in his head told him not.

"You are supposed to be resting after this morning's incident," he said

"I am fine," she drawled,"come on, one match."

"Do you realize if you get hurt, what will happen to me?" Renji demanded

"I will heal myself," she said,"and we don't have to go that far that I won't even be able to heal myself."

Renji gave in "But not here," he said,"I will take you to a special place where I usually train myself."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked the small excited girl coming from Sakura's room.

"I just wanted to see if Haruno-san was here," she answered sweetly," Kuchiki-captain- sama."

"Why?" Byakuya asked her,"she isn't here, she is with Renji."

"I knew it. I was sure I hadn't seen wrong," she gloated to herself.

Byakuya wouldn't be interested usually but he inquired of her what she had seen.

She hesitated a little at his look, "it's just that we were all up there," she pointed out to somewhere ahead. Byakuya got the idea it was far away.

"We were all training among our selves," she continued,"and we heard noises. There were Renji-lieutenant-sama and Sakura Haruno-san there. They were fighting. I knew it was her but nobody believed me, so I came back here to check, and now you confirmed it yourself that…"

Byakuya didn't bother to listen to the rest of her self-praise. He knew where Renji would have taken someone for a match.

* * *

Renji wasn't using his sword. He decided to just use hand-to-hand combat, though Sakura had insisted that he could use what ever he wanted. The girl was a decent fighter, he had to admit.

"Not bad," Renji replied to near punch,"too slow though, way too slow."

"I am just getting started," Sakura replied

They had been playing more than fighting. Renji made her heal her every small cut and scratch, at which she was annoyed.

Sakura ran towards him and landed another punch, he avoided. She ducked just as his fist whooshed over her head, and attempted to trip him, which he evaded perfectly.

"You aren't using any of your special ninja techniques," he said to her

"You're not using your sword," she replied

He laughed,"You won't be able to handle if I use that. Your techniques are see through and not really that tough, though very impressive for entertainment acts."

"Oh?" Sakura smirked at him,"perhaps I should show you a special unique 'Sakura Technique.'"

Renji grinned,"The name's awful, but let's see what it can do."

"Allow me," Sakura pulled back her arm, "to redecorate," she jumped high,"your training vicinity."

"I refuse," a cold voice made her loose her balance. Sound is indeed a type of energy, a very strong energy. Sakura fell down with a thud.

"Captain," Renji stammered. This was not good, definitely not good; as far from good as possible, completely ungood.

"Byakuya-sama," Sakura rubbed her back,"I though you were busy."

"I was," he replied, "You should go back to your room; Renji will take blame for these irresponsible actions ofcourse."

"I requested him," Sakura came to Renji's defense quickly

Byakuya turned his ice cold glare to her,"And? If you tell in a senseless moment that you wish to be thrown off a mountain, should he?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. So all this time, this was the reason for all of their actions.

"I am not senseless," she yelled,"I am completely sane, I am not affected by the accident anymore. I am a ninja, what kind of a weak person do you think I am?"

Byakuya ignored her outburst and ordered Renji and her to follow him back. Sakura felt as though her heart was going to explode. The insult was infuriating. She could've killed him for this.

I am not weak anymore. I am not dependable anymore, I don't need anyone to help me, save me, protect me….

"Oye," Renji looked at Sakura,"Don't worry about it okay? He doesn't really mean that."

"I am not," she whispered,"that person anymore."

Renji remained quiet at this and his lips remained stitched until they reached Sakura's room again.

"Renji," Byakuya suddenly spoke,"stay with her inside until I send someone with supper."

Sakura walked in without as much as a glance. Renji bowed at Byakuya and followed her. He still couldn't believe that Byakuya was being so blunt. Sure he was pretty much a blunt person, and not really that compassionate to begin with, and he was quick with insults…

Wait, he could totally believe Byakuya was being so blunt.

"Oye," Renji tried again,"Captain is a hard person, don't take it to heart.

"You wouldn't understand," she said,"and I don't want you to."

Renji clutched his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He was not good at this kind of stuff.

"Hey about your ninja techniques," he spoke casually

"What?" she asked him. She had been in the bathroom and now emerged wearing a white kimono.

"I have a request," he drawled ,"you should do it for making me suffer the brunt of your recklessness."

She stared at him ,"What is it?"

"You can change your appearance right?" he smirked,"so how about trying to look like Byakuya?"

She blinked and her mouth curved up,"That actually doesn't sound half bad."

A few movements of her hands and there was a sour looking Byakuya in her place. Renji grinned at the excitement of the moment.

Sakura coughed ,"What do you want me to do now?"

"Your choice," Renji said

After thinking for a while, Sakura fluttered his eyebrows, his hand curved delicately under his chin. She puted the mouth and drooped her eyes.

"Oh Renji-sama," she whistered lustfully ,"Tell me to do anything. I will do anything as long as it's you requesting me."

Renji stiffled his laughter with both his hands.

"Oh," she groaned ,"I am so cold on the outside, but actually my heart is so delicate I have to act like a bastard to keep it from showing. My delicate crystal heart, I want to cry but I have to sneer instead, for this cruel world is too harsh so harsh..."

Renji burst out laughing. He knew doing this would help calm her nerves, but he had no idea she would be this open about her anger for Byakuya.

Sakura fell to her kneese infront of the laughing Renji, and leaned in so her face was close to his.

"Oh Renji-sama."

"KUCHIKI-CAPTAIN-SAMA," screached the girl from the open door way ,"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU..."

"Shit," Renji mumbled as Sakura turned back to herself, the girl almost dropped her tray

"Yamashita," Sakura said ,"It's me. I was just playing around, don't take it seriously please."

"I am Sakura," the girl said , "and how did you do that?"

"It's a ninja thing," Sakura explained ,"look please keep it a secret."

Renji was worried. Very very worried. Quite very much actually. Byakuya would not be happy if he found out about this. Oppossite infact.

Yamashita was silent as she placed her tray on the table,"Did Kuchiki-captain-sama stop your training?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Sakura asked her

"Well," Yamashita sat down ,"I saw you two up there, it was kinda cool so I was excited but I ran into Kuchiki-captain-sama, he forced me to tell him why I was excited, so I had to tell him, then he took off quickly."

Sakura looked at her surprised ,"Was he coming to my room?"

The girl noddedd brightly ,"Hey can you turn into anyone? Can you turn into Hitsugaya-captain-sama or Ukitake-captain-sama oh oh or or..."

"No," Sakura said firmly ,"This was more than enough."

The girl slumped, then turned to Sakura with a mischevious eye.

Do all Sakuras do this? thought Renji

"Allright," she stood up ,"boy I can't wait to tell Kuchiki-captain-sama, I mean woudln't he love to hear about how his much his liutenant respects him?"

"I do respect him," Renji yelled angirily ,"I just wanted to make her feel better."

Sakura turned to him ,"What? I though you said you wanted me to do this for you."

"I never said for me," Renji felt his heart beat increasing

"Well," the girl smirked ,"I might not tell him, if you transform for me once. Just once please."

Sakura sighed in defeat ,"Fine," she mumbled ,"But I don't know and neither have seen Ukitake or whatever the name was."

"It's ok," the girl giggled ,"I also love Hitsugaya-captain-sama."

Sakura sighed again, and in two seconds Hitsugaya stood at her spot. The girl practically screamed for joy.

"Oh my gosh, ohmy gosh, oh my gosh," she gasped trying to catch her breath

This girl has a major baby crush issue, thought Renji

"Come on," the girl smiled happily ,"do something like the way you were doing with Kuchiki-captain-sama, come on come on please..."

"NO," Sakura said firmly then hesitated at the girl's face ,"fine." She kneeled down and kissed the girl on the cheek. The girl fainted.

"Cool," Renji grinned ,"this is your best so far."

Sakura turned back and tried to wake the girl up. After about fifteen minutes Yamashita had gone, the tray was gone as well and Renji had been called in by Byakuya. Sakura was lying alone in her sleep mat, and thinking. She was still mad at Byakuya for thinking she was unstable mentally. Bastard, making her feel this way.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If they were able to find a way back, where would she land there? Would she be at the fight? Or would she be late? Is the time going on back there? She slapped her forehead for being such an idiot. Ofcourse the time wasn't going on back there.

It had already passed.

Sakura snapped her eyes open. If it has already passed, would it even make a difference if she went back? Or had the world turned out this way because of an accident? Would she be able to prevent that accident?

She closed her eyes tightly wanting to erase these feelings. She should try to use her new technique, that would help her get her mind off stuff like this. Concentrating hard, she pictured Renji'a training ground. The image came easily, and she saw that there was no one standing there at all and it was empty.

She tried again, this time she concentrated on the kids hang out spot, that Renji had showed her. And she was actually able to. She watched them playing with each other and laughing. The sense of power rose in her again. At the moment she couldn't see the incidents that the people in them wanted to keep secret, but who said she wouldn't ever be able to? Her eyes could be everywhere in the world, and nobody would be able to stand in her way.

Sakura fell asleep experimenting her abilitly again and again and was woken that evening by a soft knocking on the door.

"Saku-chan?" a loud voice came

Saku-chan????? Matsumoto-san??

"Come in," Sakura sat up creasing her clothes

"How are you Saku-chan?" Matsumoto slammed the door open. She had a large smile on her face.

"I am fine," Sakura smiled at her ,"why?"

Matsumoto sat down casually ,"You know I hope all the transforming hasn't left you weak."

It took a few seconds for Sakura's brain to process this.

"How did you find out?" Sakura asked her

"Ummm," Matsumoto grinned ,"Sakura Yamashita."

"Well yea," Sakura ruffled her hair,"It's a ninja thing."

"I see," Matsumoto smiled ,"actually a certain little girl was telling all her friends how Hitsugaya's lips feel like. I was interested, investigated and found out quite an interesting fact. Ofourse I couldn't say no when Hitsugaya asked me what the fuss was about."

"So?" Sakura asked her. Why was it this big a deal.

"So, what Hitsugaya feels about this is a trivial thing," Matsumoto said ,"but you can understand how the shinigami felt when the news spread around."

"I won't just turn into anyone and decieve others," Sakura said angirily ,"I am a ninja. I have values."

"You turned into Hitsugaya to kiss that girl," Matsumoto sighed ,"Why did you have to go and do a thing like that?"

"She told you what I did?" Sakura asked her worried

"Uhuh," Matsumoto grinned ,"right after she told me why you bothered to do that, to hide a certain performance."

Sakura lost her breath ,"Err....and did you tell?"

"No ofcourse not ,"she laughed ,"But please repeat it for me ok? I mean watching Byakuya squirming around and being sexy, man just do this for me once..please..."

"I don't know," Sakura blushed ,"I mean I only did that because I was mad and.."

"No Haruno-kun," Byakuya called her from Matsumoto's back ,"do repeat it. No doubt it is worth it."

* * *


	7. CH6: Time didn't stop

Sakura sat stiff as Byakuya tied a black choker around her neck. Matsumoto had conveniently disappeared. Sakura would have objected to this under normal circumstance, but right now she was just pleased that he was avoiding their previous conversation. After requesting her to repeat the performance, Matsumoto had left saying something about Toushirou and his temper, after that he had not even said a word of it and had asked her to stay still.

Oh God why did the person you want to hide a conversation most from always ends up hearing it??

"Is this necessary?" Sakuraasked avoiding his gaze.

Don't blush, don't blush...

"Yes, it is important to avoid as much mischief as possible," he answered coldly

Sakura looked away as Byakuya brought his fingers back, so they would not graze her face. He noticed it but as always avoided it.

"Only a shinigami can untie it," he told her, "so don't try to."

"It itches," Sakura lied scratching it.

"That is not possible," he answered her calmly

He just sat like that infront of her expressionlessly; did he want something? Sakura felt guilty, why did she feel this way? Maybe she had insulted him more than he had her, and he had been just looking out for her. Infact it was Renji he had been mad at. And a person like him, she knew that her little joke was much more insulting for him, then it would have been for anyone else, and he didn't say anything about it to her.

"Byakuya-sama," she said softly, "about that insane thing…"

"I never called you insane," he added to her guilt, "I just criticized Renji's lack of responsibility. As a lieutenant he cannot afford such an error in his person."

Sakura looked up blushing, "I am sorry, I went over board."

His eyes remained plain, "I do understand it, why you were infuriated at it; I just think as a guest you should be taken care of completely."

"I am sorry," she repeated clutching her clothes, "I didn't want to upset you."

He remained quiet for a while; then spoke softly, "You can be very useful to us without doubt, but it is also that you are in danger. Hitsugaya-kun thinks that it might be better to not tell you, but I think that you should know to avoid any more misunderstandings."

"What is it?" Sakura asked him, they had this type of a conversation before though it was too vague.

"You know of the Espada, of Sosuke Aizen??" He asked her, she nodded.

"They might be after you," he said simply.

"And?" she asked surprisingly calm, "why would they be after me?"

"Because you ruptured the spirit paths," he repeated his previous sentence, "they are far more ahead of us in knowledge, and it is possible that they might discover you and your abilities. Now that you have been inside soul society it is most important that…"

"I haven't been anywhere important," she said a little frantic edge to her voice

"They don't know that," he answered, "and you might not have been in the confidential areas but you have been to many places, you just need to remain out of the light and hidden."

"Why did you allow me to leave the room?" she asked, "if that was the case you should have just left me in this room. How could you be so careless, aren't you supposed to be a captain?"

He stared back stunned at her response. Deadly Stillness hung heavily in the room. She couldn't believe how stupid soul society was being.

"Can I see Toushirou?" she asked him. He seemed a little surprised at her using his name like that, but Sakura wasn't in the mood for honorifics. She had become a danger to them, how could she think calmly.

"I will request him to meet you?" he said, "or would you like to meet him?"

"I am not leaving this room," she answered. He stared back at her for while, nodded and left her alone.

* * *

"Why not?" Ichigo asked Rukia angirily

"You can't just run into soul society because you feel like it," Rukia replied ,"What reason will I give for you?"

"Tell them I need to meet Sakura," he answered ,"I need to talk to her."

"She might not be here long," Rukia said cutting him off ," so there's no need."

Ichigo looked taken aback ,"so they have found a way to send her back?"

"I have recieved such news,"Rukia replied nervously ,"so yes it is possible. But for that it is necessary that she recieves as less contact as possible, and remains at soul society."

Ichigo grumbled but remained quiet. Rukia felt bad, but went along with it. She had lied, just like she had been told to.

* * *

Sakura was waiting patiently for Toushirou. She wondered if Matsumoto will be coming with him. She would kill her for leaving her alone.

"Come in," she answered quickly to a knock. Toushirou entered, alone, with a confused expression. Why had she asked him to come? She didn't know, she just knew that she wanted it at the moment

"I thought Matsumoto-san would be with you," Sakura said.

"She can't come with me everywhere," he answered her and sat down, "you said you wanted to talk to me? Why?"

The next fifteen minutes passed in Sakura explaining to him what had happened, how she wondered about Espada, her doubts about Espada and her anger that soul society was being careless. She just needed to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't tease her, be annoyed or get angry at her. He was surprised that Byakuya had told her everything, and didn't seem very pleased at it.

"We did," he said, "decide to lock you up in a room in soul society. That was the basic reason to bring you to soul society, to train you and to protect you, but in a way that won't be harmful to us."

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked, "Now I am a threat to you."

Toushirou too seemed surprised at her reason of worry and said, "It was requested for you to be allowed to move around, because your emotional state was delicate and if it was required for you to be trained as an ally for us, or to be protected, locking you up would have the worse effect. So it was thought better to let you relax. This was faced by strong opposition though."

Sakura knew he was right, she might have gone crazy if she had to stay alone all the time.

"Thankyou," Sakura smiled, "for coming all the way to see me. I know you are so busy, it must have been annoying. But I haven't seen you since I got here so..."

What am I saying? It's not like he's my best friend.

"Has your ability improved?" he asked her avoiding her question, "Captain Kuchiki told me all the observations he had made of your ability."

"He treats me like a guinea pig," though she said that, she smiled to herself softly and in kind of a daze. Toushirou mumbled something about some records to be taken care of and got up. Sakura clutched his sleeve, he turned back staggered

"Please," Sakura said, "stay for a while. I feel something heavy on my heart. I want someone I can talk to."

Toushirou's cheeks darkened and he sat back down slowly. Sakura let go of his sleeve when she was sure he wasn't going. What's wrong with me? She looked up at him suddenly and abruptly approached him….

"What?" he asked her unconsciously skidding back

"Did you request for me to be allowed to roam around soul society?" she asked him, unconsciously leaning closer

He hesitated and mumbled almost inaudibly, "Well it's not like I _wanted_ to lock you up or anything, I just thought for your safety…"

Sakura stared at him, "Then Matsumoto-san? Rukia-san??"

He shook his head, "It wasn't them….."

"It was a joint decision?" she asked him, not moving from her position.

Toushirou looked at her face annoyingly, when he noticed the black choker on her neck. He pointed to it, "What's this?", while he pushed her back slowly.

"Byakuya-sama," she answered, "put it on me, so I can't fool anyone with my transformations again."

Toushirou seemed to remember something, and he glared up at her, "What were you doing becoming me? And kissing that girl?? What the hell were you thinking??"

Sakura squeaked, "I am sorry, it was just that…"

"Do you have any idea what rumors she is spreading in the girl students? Some of my own fellow shinigami called me a pedophile..."

"Pedophile?" she laughed," it doesn't make sense; you can't possibly be a pedophile..:

His face reddened in anger, "What is that supposed to mean? I am older than you are…"

"What's wrong?" she asked him,"Oh come on she black mailed me."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled, "she said that she would tell Byakuya-sama what I had done if I didn't do what she said."

"What?" Toushirou looked at her,"And you had done what exactly?"

Sakura explained to him about how Byakuya had seen them training, about he had kind of insulted her, how she had been angry, and how she had made fun of him. Toushirou listened silently as she proceeded. The conversation somehow again drifted back to how she was a danger, and how she wished she hadn't come to soul society.

"I would like to see it," he said awkwardly wondering if this will cause her to forget that case for a while

"What?" she asked him

"You using your ability," he said ,"can you try for me now? But stop if it hurts at once."

"It's alright," she answered him ,"it's not that hard anymore, not where the person isn't..."

"I know," he cut her off ,"Byakuya told me that."

The next half an hour passed Sakura telling him all the things that she was seeing, afterwards Sakura fell back from exhaustion and was asleepin ten seconds. Toushirou was about to leave at first but then decided to first cover her with her sheets. Then he placed a pillow under her head.

"Come in," he said softly in response to knocking, it was Matsumoto.

"Why did you knock?" he asked her ,"you knew I was here."

"I didn't want to jump in if things were getting heated," but her grin fell as her eyes turned to Sakura, then she smirked ,"Ohhhhhh...."

"Don't let your mind wander off," he said ,"She got exhausted from using her inner ability."

Matsumoto's grin was in place ,"How adorable..."

"Shut up," he said coldly exiting the room. Matsumoto looked back at Sakura for a while and followed him out.

* * *

"Have you made any progress?" asked the almost elegantly dressed brown haired man, sitting back casually with a soft smile on his face. A person would know he is cruel from his eyes but would be captivated by the raw kindness of his expressions.

"We have Aizen-sama," replied his blind subordinate,"the person is without doubt not in the real world anymore. It is thought then obviously that that person is in soul society."

"It means that they have figured it out?" Aizen asked

"I would doubt it Aizen-sama," he replied,"that they would be able to comprehend all of the aspects, though I cannot say for sure."

"True," Aizen smiled,"be prepared this time, I would not stand another failure, or another insult. I would not forgive any of you for another disappointment, is that understood?" His voice was velvety and had the ability to wrap a heart from outside and scorch it from within.

"Yes," the man bowed deeply,"Aizen-sama." The rest bowed as well.

"Keep on his trail," Aizen said,"and do it as quickly as possible, no mercy and no pity."

"Yes," the man repeated,"you can count on me, Aizen-sama."

* * *

"Have you found out anything?" Tsunade stromed at the ninjas infront of her. Just like every other day no reply came. No reply ever came. Naruto walked out of the Hokage's room and walked towards the house where Sasuke was being kept.

Sasuke seemed to have lost his will, his power and his anger. At the moment he was confined in an old house, he couldn't escape the chakra barriers unless he wished to die.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he entered. Sasuke was in the main room of the house. He was sitting at the large window pane looking out at the sunny morning, his eyes glazed and his face stony. He turned to look at Naruto as he entered.

"And?" he asked

Naruto shook his head ,"There has been no news yet, but they think more now that she didn't die there, no clothes parts, blood....body parts have been found. They think that she was kidnapped."

"By who?" Sasuke's voice was husky ,"who would want to? who would be able to? There was no one there."

"Sasuke," Naruto began again ,"they might forgive you.."

"They will not," he answered ,"and I don't care."

"They are considering the choice that you were manupilated and used by the Akatsuki," Naruto continued as though Sasuke hadn't said anything ,"and they have sent a search party for Sakura. All the villages have been informed and..."

"She's not here," Sasuke whispered ,"I have told you that she isn't. She is gone forever, but she didn't die at the hands of the enemy."

Naruto sighed and bit his lip. Sasuke had been saying that for the past few days, but no matter what anyone did he wouldn't tell why he thought that. But one thing was for certain, that he cared that she was gone. When talking of her, that was the only time when there was the slightest life in his eyes.

"You don't need to take my side," Sasuke said ,"I have done enough already to trouble you."

"We were a team," Naruto said ,"You are back and Sakura will be back soon, then we will ..then we will...so don't worry Sakura will be back."

Sasuke stared at him ,"Despite that I told you not to, you have been continously protecting me here. So in return I will apologize."

Naruto looked at him angirily ,"Don't be sorry. I am doing this because I loved you, you were my friend and my team mate."

"Not for that," Sasuke looked blankly out the dusty window ,"for consoling me for Sakura's loss, when you are the one who loved her the most. You are the one she loved the most."

Naruto lost his composure and fell down, tears trickled down his cheeks and he burried his face in his hands.

* * *


	8. CH7: Limitless limits, very dangerous

**Author's notes  
-Kun is not just used for men, but also for females, though in very rare cases. Just for those who thought it was strange. Also I have no idea why even with decent hits, alerts and favorites, why do so few people review. Even if it is just' I like it' or even just "nice", please review. It gives courage….It does seriously**

* * *

"This is more than meets the eye," Sakura scowled pointing at her black choker. She had thought that this time she was completely alone but Byakuya had managed to find her. She was behind the children's playing room for crying out loud.

"Now what could you mean?" Byakuya asked her calmly, with a slight amusement in his eyes. Very very slight.

"This is a tracker," she said angrily," what do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Uhhh," Byakuya coughed softly, "well, good, well-done…"

"Well done?" she screeched, "well done? Get it off me right this instant..."

"How did you know that?" he asked her, "Did Toushirou-kun..."

"He did not," she answered him coldly, "I am not an idiot, how are you always able to tell wherever I am. Ofcourse you are using some kind of tracking device."

Byakuya looked at the tree behind her, "It is necessary Haruno-kun…just in case.."

Sakura groaned, "I don't like it that somebody is following me….everywhere." Her voice lowered at the end.

Byakuya coughed again, "Well I do not see exactly, when I am near it, I just feel this getting warmer." He held up his own hand, which had a black ring around it.

"Only you," Sakura asked, "can know of where I am?"

"Yes," he dropped his hand

"Oh," Sakura rubbed her choker, "to keep track of me huh?" She felt like a pet. But then again it was probably for the best. Last night she had decided that she would be selfish, not care at all for soul society or anything, just herself. Getting back, just that.

Recently Byakuya had been with 24/7, morning till evening. He also helped her to develop her ability further, and listened patiently to her when she began rambling about her previous home.

Not that she didn't like him or anything. It was just that she kept feeling like her old self around him. She had thought he resembled Sasuke, but he absolutely didn't. Sasuke was cruel, harsh and cold. Byakuya was a kind person. Perhaps it was the dark hair or their mysterious attitude that resembled, but then again Byakuya had smoothness to his behavior, Sasuke had been so callous. Even before he left them.

Sakura had always feared that Sasuke would leave them one day, but though she had been with Byakuya not more than a few weeks, she couldn't imagine him betraying anyone.

Byakuya had also begun to physically train her. Not that there was much to train in that area. Sakura had finally been able to show him her ultimate strength technique, which she could tell had impressed him.

She had also found a new secret to her ability, which was that she could also see in any place if she had only seen its picture. This had only happened once, and it had taken 35 hours to get a glimpse, clear enough. Not continuously ofcourse, they did this in days.

Sakura had wanted to ask Byakuya how he could afford to give her so much time, but then she hadn't. She knew it was stupid but she didn't want to drive his attention towards it, she knew it couldn't possibly matter but she still didn't ask him or mention the topic. He must have though this out thoroughly; after all he was a captain.

"Haruno-kun?" Byakuya inquired confused. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and gave a little nod.

"Yes?" he asked her arching an eyebrow

Sakura blushed,"I am sorry I didn't hear, can you repeat please?"

"I didn't say anything," he sighed,"but perhaps we should go back. Supper will be served, and you seem hungry."

Sakura blushed further,"I am not really hungry but alright..I have nothing else to do anyway."

Supper was delicious and after eating to her full she laid back and took a deep breath. She used to care for her manners infront of him, but she was getting careless about them more and more.

"Do you wish to practice again?" he asked her

Sakura nodded slowly. Today she had decided to take it easy and simply look over deserted areas. The excitement that she used to feel was fading away. It was like routine to her now.

The door knocked, she opened her eyes lazily. Byakuya waited until she had composed herself again and allowed the visitor to come in. It was Renji, out of breath and holding papers in his hands.

"They are completed," he beamed happily,"I have been there so I know they are fine."  
"What are completed?" Sakura asked confused.

Byakuya sighed again,"It was supposed to be a secret until the requirements were met," he glared at Renji.

"Ah…," Renji blushed a bit, "I wait outside then."

"Never mind," Byakuya knew there was no escape now, by the way she was looking at him,"just come in."

Renji, still blushing, approached them and laid down the pictures in front of them. Then he sat down cross legged casually by Sakura's side. Byakuya gave him a look, Renji started…

"Let him stay," Sakura looked over the pictures,"it's no problem, I don't mind. What are these anyway?"

The pictures were landscapes of some building; they were painted and were acutely detailed.

"Ofcourse unlike the photograph that I showed you before," Byakuya began ,"these are paintings, there are chances of faults. Have you thoroughly checked with everyone?" The last part was directed at Renji.

"Yes yes ," he grumbled ,"I told you that I would, I even checked it with Kurosaki."

Sakura's head snapped up at the sound,"Ichigo-kun was here," she asked him anxiously,"when? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't," Renji backed away from her pleased face, "I went to him."

"Oh..." Sakura's face fell and her eyes returned to her pictures,"So you want me to see this overhead? What is this? The Espada's hangout??"

Byakuya where was impressed by her quick deductions, he wasn't very happy about her sudden lack of interest but he nodded,"Though this could be very very dangerous, after all you had to do with photographs to get through, and this might have faults, you did have it checked thoroughly???"

Renji groaned, "Yes dammit, as well as I could anyway, I mean we weren't really there for sight seeing, so we all might have missed a little something, can't Miss Magic Ninja pass that?"

Byakuya glowered at him; then he looked down a little vexed, "As I thought this is very dangerous…"

Sakura pulled up a photograph from between the paintings, it was sand and sand, with sand behind and sand at front ,"What's this?" she held it up for them.

"That ones Neliel's," Renji answered for her ,"a former Espada, her friends had a picture with them that later she remembered was where they all used to sit together, where it comes from I don't know, who she is , don't ask long story…point is that this is a genuine without faults," he taunted a bit, "site associated with the Espadas. "

"Why can't I just use this?" she asked Byakuya

"That would be a problem," he answered,"since no one comes there to begin with. Besides like I was saying trying to see their insides of structure could be very difficult, they might already know of you and your talent and they might be on mental guard."

"Mental guard?" she arched an eyebrow, Byakuya's face remained stiff.

"Well," she put it down ,"I should be trying it anyway right? What if I catch a glimpse of anyone of them??"

Byakuya was hesitant ,"I didn't want to even show you these yet, until you were more comfortable with using it."

Sakura was so absorbed in the pictures, they seemed to be pulling her in, that she literally jumped when the door slammed open.

"Matsumoto knock first," Toushirou said behind an hour glass figure,"what if she…" He looked at Byakuya and Neji, and coughed short his talk. Matsumoto grabbed Sakura and pushed all air out of her.

Oh…and she also got frequent visits from them both, though more from Matsumoto than Toushirou. She used to wonder whether she was forcing Toushirou to come, but later as he opened up to her, she saw that she had been completely wrong.

"Did we interrupt something?" he looked from Byakuya to Sakura

"Not much," Sakura muffled,"what brings you to here today?"

"Oh yeah," Matsumoto remembered her reason for coming,"please evacuate the room, time for weekly cleaning. We saw the girl outside waiting as we came."

This was also a tradition that Sakura had found in Soul society, that all important people got a student to weekly clean their rooms. Surprisingly Toushirou had demanded that Sakura Yamashita would not be given to Sakura Haruno. Wonder why huh?

They walked out, as the small girl bowed and went inside closing the door firmly behind her.

"This could take time," Byakuya said,"let's continue in my room. The three of us can I am sure reach a satsfactory conclusion as to these paintings. "

Sakura clenched her eyes and bit her lip anxiously. This was a clear sign, no lieutenants allowed. Matsumoto and Renji would be mad.

"I came all the way to see her," Matsumoto argued,"why do you get kitten to yourself?"

Sakura groaned at her newest nickname being used infront of Byakuya. Byakuya blinked at Matsumoto,"This is a serious business, and we need as less people as possible with her." Toushirou didn't seem to mind this arrangement and kept quiet until they reached Byakuya's room. Renji stomped off, Matsumoto gave a puppy pout look to Sakura who grinning and shrugging nervously entered after Byakuya and Toushirou. Byakuya bowed respectfully to Matsumoto and closed the door.

Toushirou was looking over the pictures,"This could be very difficult and dangerous."

Sakura's head fell. Did he have to arouse Byakuya's worries?

"At the moment," Byakuya pulled the photo from the stack,"maybe she should just check over this for now. I think that as long as no one is there, mental barriers are out of question but she did just recently discover that she could see through photographs, so this will be hard."

Toushirou looked slightly suspiciously at Byakuya,"You have been giving her a lot of time and effort."

"As a captain this is my responsibility," Byakuya looked taken aback by Toushirou's comment.

A heavy silence fell on the dim lighted room. Sakura nervously pulled the photo from his hand and looked deeply at it.

"I will try," she closed her eyes tightly. Nothing happened, not even pain…then a soft force tugged at her heart. She saw a face, but it was so blurred she couldn't be sure as to what it was. Slowly the image cleared and she saw a dark figure shoulders up, then they changed to a lighter color. A girl? Yes, it was a girl. But a child; with red lips, pale skin, but the face was completely fogged up….But familiar, her hair turned lighter and lighter. Pink hair!!!....was this her future child? Sakura's heart sped up as she looked closer. Sweat dropped from her forehead and her face lost its color.

Byakuya grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and Toushirou looked worried and surprised at Sakura's trembling body.

The image cleared further, and Sakura saw a red line along the hair. This was her, when she was a child. This was her childhood, and she was crying. She saw Ino walking away, then Sasuke and then Naruto.

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheek, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this. This had never happened before; and it was obvious that this wasn't due to physical pain.

"She seems in a trance," Toushirou said,"should we wake her up?"

"That might shock her," Byakuya said,"lets wait, she will snap out of it."

Byakuya was right; Sakura slowly opened her eyes soon after looking around dazed.

"I am sorry," she whispered at Byakuya, "I couldn't see…"

"Never mind," he exhaled a relieved sigh,"never mind that, I knew it was too early…"

The two captains shared a look,"I will get them," Toushirou volunteered rather hesitantly.

"I need to tell him," Byakuya said and pulled away from her,"to give us more time."

Sakura stared up at him with empty eyes. "You're leaving?" she whispered in a voice of such sadness and need that any normal man would have trembled and fallen back. But Byakuya simply froze.

"I will go then," Toushirou felt a little humiliated at this scene and turned to leave. Byakuya broke his gaze and followed him.

"I think you should stay behind," Toushirou mumbled at Byakuya

"At times like these it is far better to leave her alone," Byakuya avoided the directness of the question.

* * *

"It started," Ulquirra bowed slightly

"They are moving it fast," Aizen smiled,"how wonderful. At this rate it might not be too late."

"Why can we just not go and take her?" Grimmjow asked rather rudely,"Why wait for her to come…so annoying."

"She is in soul society at the moment," Ulquirra answered for him,"other than that they would have her somewhere even safer."

"I am sure we would not have to wait that much," Aizen smiled again,"this time ofcourse you Ulquirra, would not be responsible for the girl."

Grimmjow smirked at Ulquirra, whose face remained the same, an image of depression and despair.

* * *

Sakura walked around Byakuya's room when she was alone. She saw a door at the side and wondered whether she should enter. That was his bedroom, and while she had been in his room before she had never entered his bedroom. He had always restricted her to his sitting room.

Blushing slightly Sakura opened the door and entered. There was no bed there, only a long mat at one side with sheets folded neatly upon it. Sakura walked around the near empty room. It was totally Byakuya. There was a closet at the right side, but Sakura restrained from opening that. Hearing foot steps for afar, Sakura hurried back to her seat closing the door firmly behind her.

"Let's go back to your room," it was Toushirou, Sakura looked behind him confused.

"He got held back," Toushirou murmured,"come on then, I don't have all day."

Sakura was surprised that Byakuya hadn't come back; even after she had been so affected. Toushirou left her at her room, and walked away before she could even thank him. It was near evening now and Sakura felt tired.

That night Sakura twisted and turned in her sleeping mat. She still felt her heart heavy and cold. Ofcourse she wasn't an idiot and wondered why she had seen those images. Was it the Espada doing that? Or was it just her memories?

Groaning, and wanting to get these thoughts out of her head, suddenly a thought struck her. Would Byakuya be asleep right now? She had never tried it before but it was possible that a sleeping mind is completely unguarded. Not thinking any more about the indecency of her thought, Sakura closed her eyes and focused on his room. It appeared!!

Byakuya was asleep, laying side way. His head was resting peacefully on his pillow and he had breathing softly. Sakura blushed but focused on the slightly blurry image. He wasn't wearing his strange head clips and his hair fell loose over his face. Byakuya shook a little in his asleep and turned the other way. She kept looking at him until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

"So they will try to get her to look over the Espadas workings?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who nodded swiftly.

They were all sitting in his room, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida. Rukia had requested them to come and correct any wrongness in the paintings. Ofcourse all of them had been horrified at the irresponsible request.

"I wish I could visit her," Orihime smiled to herself,"don't you all?"

"Not really," Ishida murmured,"she is a dangerous object right now."

"Rukia," Ichigo said ,"since this proves," he pointed at the pictures ,"that they have no mind of sending her back soon and that you were lying," Rukia turned pink ,"get permission for us to visit her, or her to visit us."

"Why?" Ishida adjusted his glasses ,"is that necessary??"

Orihime gasped with her hands on her face, Ishida smirked slightly and Rukia blinked.

"Wait wait wait," Ichigo looked around ,"what the hell are you thinking?? It has nothing to do with anything like that…OYE..OYE OYEEE listen to me, stop giggling Rukia this instant.."

* * *

The next morning Sakura felt a strange burden on her right arm. Sakura tried lazily to push off, what she though was some heavy blankets. It was really hard to push off, and it made a low grunting noise. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She saw a hard chest covered with a white cloth. Dreading what she would see, she looked up. There was Byakuya, his face calm and eyes closed.

Sakura screamed.

* * *


	9. CH8: I want to go back, I do right?

* * *

**I will be hiding now, since I have absolutely no reason for such a LAAAAATE update. I was actually dissapointed. On my previous account I recieved such good feed back but on this story it was like two reviews per chapter..so.....**

**sorry.. **

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Byakuya rubbed his forehead, "you thought of me, and so you teleported next to me?"

Sakura nodded, carefully avoiding his gaze. Now she really couldn't tell him that she was being a pervert and staring over him could she? He would never forget this; she was having a hard time forgetting it herself.

"But that's amazing," Byakuya's hand was now on his chin, "you haven't even been to my room before right?"

"Ofcourse I haven't," Sakura blurted out before she could think

"This is amazing, you haven't even seen it and you were able to come here," Byakuya looked at her with a contented look, "then it doesn't even matter, who ever is where ever, you can just go to them when ever you want. "

Sakura blushed deep and looked at her hands. What had she done?? Oh how could she go back? Somebody tell me how to time travel again.

"Why were you thinking of me?" Byakuya asked her the question softly

"I was scared," Sakura lied at the spot, Byakuya looked at her surprised ,"about going back, the Espadas and everything, and then I thought about you that you were teaching me, and that you were a captain, so everything will be fine."

Byakuya's face fell a bit, "I see…"

They sat there quietly, Sakura wanted to forget about this, but how could she tell him to forget about it? There was no way he was ever letting this go. But then again he wanted her to reach the best of her abilities. Oh she couldn't even be happy to know that she could teleport.

"I got this letter last night," Byakuya showed her a yellow paper ,"Kurosaki-kun and his companions have requested to meet you; it has been accepted and decided that you will meet them in the real world. Ofcourse someone has to go with you, and I will be the one to do so, perhaps Toushirou-kun might join us as he has work in the real world."

Sakura brightened up, "Now? Are we going now?"

"If you wish to," Byakuya returned to his cold self

"Yes yes yes," Sakura beamed, "let's go right now."

Byakuya gave her a strange look.

"What?" Sakura asked him

"Nothing," he replied

* * *

"My patience is running out," Tsunade screamed ,"I want her infront of me right now."

"Please Hokage-sama," Neji tried again ,"all of us are very troubled and tired and anxious, and are trying our best to find her. But please don't forget that it is possible that..that.."

"That what?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes

"That Sakura could have been burried under her own rubble," Shikamaru shifted ,"she is no where to be found, no trace of her, nothing. It is possible that she has died, or she would have contacted us in some way or another. Sakura wasn't the type to not do so."

"I won't believe that," Tsunade clenched her teeth ,"not until I find her body, I will not believe that."

Neji, Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru bowed and left the room.

"Damn it Sakura, where are you," Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, which burst.

Naruto was again with Sasuke, who was silent as always.

"Sasuke," Naruto said slowly ,"They say that she is dead."

"She isn't," Sasuke whispered ,"or she didn't die here, she might die somewhere else. Or might have..."

"You mean somewhere else in the world?" Naruto asked him

"No," Sasuke replied coldly

"Sasuke if you know anything tell us, don't you want her back?"

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's look ,"You have no idea what I want. _You_ never did...," Sasuke looked away ,"she did and I betrayed her."

* * *

"Sakura-chaan," Orihime grabbed Sakura and pushed all air out of her. Sakura didn't mind but grinned. Orihime nearly felt like a mother, or an older sister.

"H..hey..hey," Ichigo shook her hand after Orihime was done with her. As he did, Rukia behind him coughed

"WHAT?" Ichigo screamed back at Rukia who was now bowing to her brother

Toushirou had decided to come along as well. Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo were in Orihime's apartment

Sakura smiled at the strange combination that they all made.

"We cannot stay for more than a few hours," Byakuya reminded Sakura

"Why are two captains here?" Ichigo asked them ,"Is she that difficult to handle?"

"I am not here for her," Toushirou said ,"I was supposed to be meeting someone this evening, Kuchiki asked me to leave with him so I did."

"I didn't exactly ask you to leave with us immedietely," Byakuya said ,"I said if you wished to leave.."

"Here you go," Orihime placed a tea tray on the kotatsu

"Thanks," Sakura picked one up, thanking her stars for Orihime's ignorance

"So," Ichigo began ,"for a few hours huh?"

"Is that objectionable?" Byakuya asked him

Ichigo blinked ,"Ofcourse not, I understand."

"What have you been upto?" Sakura picked a topic from air ,"Has everything been going well? You didn't face any more demons did you?"

"They are called Hollows," Ichigo smiled ,"and yes I have faced some, us," he altered quickly at Rukia's look ,"..we faced some."

"Ohhh," Sakura stared at her tea ,"I want to fight something ,too. It's been too long."

"That's not really a good thing," Orihime said very philosophically ,"People can get hurt, and you can get hurt. And if you get hurt then the people who love you will be hurt and the people who love the people who got hurt..."

"We get the picture," Ichigo broke her off. Hitsugaya stared at Orihime as though he thought she was mad, Byakuya drank his tea silently.

The combination might have looked interesting a little while ago, but now it was awkward. Two captains, an idiotic girl, a weird female shinigami, a half shinigami and a ninja donot make good conversation partners.

Especially in this scene when the ninja was the certain of attention. _A unique attention_.

* * *

Aizen walked around his private roof, thinking. He knew how they had failed to gain the young girl's trust completely last time. Orihime..

But then again she was their friend, and it was much harder to change her loyalty. Not this girl was a stranger to them, from a world they did not know. By their idea she had not done this on purpose, therefore she must want to go back. That is her weakness.

Aizen smiled, this time he would not repeat that humiliation. Even if he had to take care of this personally, completely personally he would not fail. At the end she might not even want to go back.

Aizen smiled to himself watching his reflection in the wine glass he held in his hand loosely.

* * *

"Do you feel pain anymore?" Ichigo asked her

Sakura shook her head,"Very very slight, almost none."

"So you can teleport huh?" Ichigo said,"maybe that's how you came here."

Sakura stretched,"I wonder.."

Orihime placed a tray with tea cups on the table. Sakura picked up a cup and took a sip. The sweet seemed to ease her mind and her nerves felt loosening. Ichigo was fumbling with his hands.

"Can you really not stay for two or three day?" he asked her ,"I mean..your powers are advancing so fast, you soon might be able to go back in time."

Sakura grip tightened on the cup. Everyone fell silent and even Byakuya turned to look.

"Not that it is a bad thing or whatever," Ichigo laughed clumsily, "I mean.."

"Not at all," Sakura said ,"I like it, that you will miss me. After all it is just like friends you make in a town and then you leave...Nothing more than that."

Ichigo nodded and took a large gulp. Sakura felt her heart tightening, though she said that but if she really did go back it will be like a good bye through death after all in this time, in reality she and all her friends are dead. She put down her cup and looked around quickly for a change of topic.

"What's this?" Sakura's eyes caught a book with a picture of a girl hugging a boy from behind. Ichigo blushed as he noticed what she was looking at. Bad choice of topic.

"It's a novel," Orihime told her,"It's about a girl who falls in love with this boy, but that boy has many girlfriends. It's about how he finally is able to love one girl. I really like it, it's so romantic."

"That's stupid," Sakura said,"how could a girl love a man, who had had so many women before?"

"But he had never loved any of them," Orihime said quickly, "that's what's important right?"

"Not just that," Sakura said,"Well yes but…the man I am in love with...I want him to feel everything with me only. Love and everything, I don't think I would be able to stand him having memories of anyone else, if I will give him my first kiss then I want it to be his first kiss, too."

"Sakura-chan has high standards," Orihime laughed.

"So you have never kissed before?" Ichigo gulped down his tea, hiding his blushing face,"Oh…"

"Now that you mention it," Rukia grinned ,"Ichigo never kissed a girl before too…."

"I have kissed a girl," Ichigo burst out, then realized quickly that he had said the wrong thing muttered,"Who cares if I haven't…"

Rukia sniggered at Ichigo, and Orihime looked worried at him but nobody noticed Byakuya's knuckles go white under the table.

* * *

Sasuke stroke the spot where his mark had been. Nowadays he usually spent the whole time thinking of his mistakes, of his idiocy of his cruelty.  
Though the mark was gone from skin its roots were still deep into his heart.

He remembered how Sakura had been able to stop him the first time he had lost control. That's the reason he didn't want to face her again, the reason why he was upset at seeing her when he was leaving town, he had almost been stopped by her there as well. Sasuke remembered how he had nearly kissed her sleeping form and bit his lip. If he had remained at the village none of this would have happened. Sakura would still be here, and they would still be team seven, everything would be fine…

And Sakura would still be in love with him.

A soft knock broke his thoughts. He didn't bother to say come in, he wasn't given that much independence around here. The door opened and a tall thin form entered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was his painter replacement.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him coldly

"Why I came all the way here to talk to you," Sai grinned ,"about Sakura-san."

Sasuke looked away ,"Get out."

"I am not trying to teases you or what not, I am just asking," Sai had his smile plastered on his face ,"Did you meet Sakura-san after she dissapeared?"

Sasuke was so startled that he nearly fell off the narrow window pane ,"What in the frickin hell is that supposed to mean, you plastic faced painter?"

Sai's smile though was same his eyes gave a lookof satisfaction and he turned around ,"Well then I will leave you to yourself," he said,"But in case Sakura-san does come back, which according to you is highly improbable, I am sure she would no longer have any feelings for you."

Sasuke's hand clutched ,"And? Whats it to you?"

"Nothin," Sai chuckled but his voice had a slight cold ring to it ,"It's just that I once saw Sakura-san crying for you, and now that I finally recieved permission to meet you privately so I said what I had wanted to say back then. I am glad that she lost her feeling for you, now that she hates you she has one less reason to cry for."

* * *

"Let's go back," Byakuya said coldly,"night is approaching."

Ichigo looked up surprised.

"What?" Sakura said,"Oh come on, one more hour please? And what about Hitsugaya-san, he hasn't even come back yet…"

"No," he said angrily,"we have to go back now, say good bye quickly, and I am sure Hitsugaya-kun can make it back on his own.."

Sakura was taken aback by his sudden burst of anger and got up. She gave a slight sad nod to the three as a good bye and turned to follow Byakuya.

"Sakura," Ichigo grabbed her hand, "Umm.. I..." he bent down nervously and kissed her on the fore head,"I hope that you are able to master your ability soon."

Sakura stood dumbstruck and looked back at him. The time seemed to have stopped. Rukia nearly dropped to the floor. Orihime on the other hand fell with a large thump.

"I wonder if I really want that though," Ichigo tried to make this into a joke

"Ichigo-kun," Sakura whispered,"I ..."

"We are leaving," Byakuya snapped at them. Sakura watched Ichigo until the dull light eluded her vision.

Sakura walked behind Byakuya silently, when they were back in the soul society. The hallways had less people as usual around this hour, but who ever passed them noticed the tense atmosphere.

"Byakuya-sama," she began,"Um about that, I am sure Ichigo didn't mean anything like that…"

"Ichigo?" he said

"Kurosaki-kun," she corrected quickly, "I mean.."

"Don't forget," he said,"you will be going back soon, Haruno-kun."

"Yes," she stuttered,"what I meant was that he didn't mean it like that, please don't be offended."

"I am not sure," Byakuya replied coldly, "why you feel it necessary to feel obliged to explain this. I have no reason to be offended."

Sakura's face fell,"Ofcourse not, I am sorry."

"Here we are," Byakuya looked at her door as though it was something new ,"get some sleep."

"Byakuya-sama," Sakura held the loose fabric of his sleeves ,"Tomo--morow morning, are we to try my new skill?"

She was such an idiot. But what else could she possibly have said?

"I won't be doing this anymore," he told her ,"I am a captain, although it had been calm lately but I need to get back to my duties."

"Why are you so mad at me?," she whispered ,"what did I do? Is it Ichigo?"

Byakuya began to move ,"Goodnight," he said ,"Haruno-kun." As he walked Sakura's limp finger slid off the fabric.

* * *

Naruto walked through the park, the school, the training grounds. Where ever he went he was reminded of his old team. It was almost irnoc that first he ran after Sasuke and now he was running after Sakura. They were like any other group of friends, in which one of them kept trying to make peace and keep the team together.

"It used to be Sakura-san though," Naruto smiled to himself

"Sakura-san used to be what?" Sai asked him from behind

"Nothing," Naruto got up ,"Did you go meet Sasuke?"

"Yes but he didn't say anything to me," Sai grinned ,"It was waste of time."

Sai picked up speed to catch up with Naruto ,"Where are you going now, Naruto-kun?"

"Back to Sakura's place," he answered ,"the house that Tsunade gave her."

"Ofcourse you can enter any flat," Sai said,"Being the Hokage in training and all."

Hokage? How something can loose it's importance so quickly is strange and near miraculous. He would give up a thousand Hokage positions for Sakura to return. On their way they met Neji and Hinata walking down the road. Neji pulled back his hand, which had been around Hinata's as he saw them coming.

"Good morning," Naruto said

"Morning," Sai smiled

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata avoided his gaze and quickly brushed past him. Things had been awkward ever since he had rejected her, and even now that she was engaged to Neji the atmosphere between them was anything but casual.

The flat held it's usual flowery smell, because Naruto came to replace the flowers every day. Sakura used to keep alot of flowers in her apartment ever since Ino died.

Naruto walked up the stairs. Sai followed slowly, he knew what Naruto was looking for. He came here to look at her head band every day. Why didn't he just take it with him? Sai couldn't understand, and so he read more books.

Sai heard Naruto scream andfastened his pace.

"What's wrong?" Sai burst into the room ,"Naruto-kun..." He stopped his question in mid. He had recieved the answer.

Sakura's head band was laying on the floor, and it was slashed through deep.

* * *


	10. CH9: Black chery blossom

**Sometime before I had tried to start a new sakura story but had deleted it. Now I have decided to use the scenes for this fic. So incase you feel familiar please don't think I cheated ot something.**

Sakura didn't feel like getting out of the sheets. It felt as though there was nothing to get out for. Her heart was heavy and her mind felt numb. She turned side ways, cuddling up under the sheets. For some reason this made her feel a little relaxed.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her head. This world is not important, she told herself. What is important is for me to get back as soon as possible. Why do I need to keep reminding myself that?

What Ichigo had said got to her. Now that she could teleport, it might not be as long as she had thought to go back in time. Her fingers grabbed at the thin pillow. Naruto would be waiting for her, or would she come back from where she left? Where would she arrive?

Her hand went to her forehead where Ichigo had kissed her. Sakura blushed slightly at the thought. Ofcourse he was probably being friendly, trying to cheer her up and stuff. It was probably the same as Kakashi kissing her. Yeah, it was the same; absolute same.

She made her way to the washroom slowly and unenthusiastically. She wanted to snap out of this depression, for which she could not even find a reason. Well maybe she knew the reason, but accepting it was another thing.

After washing herself up and looking more decent her heart felt slightly lighter, too. She decided to take a stroll around soul society. Closing the door behind her Sakura looked around and took a deep breath. Byakuya really didn't come, just as he had said.

Many people said good morning to her as she walked by. She also received a breath crushing hug from Matsumoto, but thankfully she was in hurry and didn't stay with her. Sakura needed to be alone right now.

Sitting on a large stone and watching the kids practicing gave her some time to compose herself again. She was angry at Byakuya, angry at him for being cold to her for no reason and angry for leaving her midway as though she had no importance.

She'll show him. She will get important news regarding the Espadas and make him regret for treating her like that. Not thinking of this a second more Sakura leapt off the stone, first rushed to her room to get the copy of the Espada's building only photographed picture she had and hurried to find a safe spot where no one will disturb her. The place she chose was the abandoned building at the north-west of the main offices. It used to be a place to keep prisoners but now it wasn't used anymore.

Sakura sat down on the dirty moldy floor and looked closely at the photo, and then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Surprisingly it came way too easily for her.

But to her disappointment she saw no people; she waited and waited but saw nothing. Disappointed she decided to break the contact, but to her horror realized that she couldn't. Now that she noticed she couldn't feel her body either, and she couldn't snap herself out of it.

* * *

"Who would do such a thing?" Tsunade looked at Sakura's head band,"I thought that no one could enter the apartment. Were there not barriers? Who removed them?"

"They were there," Naruto said, "I felt them when I came in."

"No one can enter unless you, Kakashi or I are in the house," Tsunade looked at Naruto,"did you sleep over at her place, and somebody entered while you were there?"

"I saw this yesterday," Naruto said angrily,"and it was fine then. Damn it what do you think I am? An idiot or an oaf, this is serious."

"This could even be a warning," Tsunade said ,"perhaps she is being held somewhere, and they are threatening us."

"If that was the case why haven't they contacted us until now?" Naruto said, "And they couldn't enter, and I don't think they would take such a large risk just to leave a message like that."

"There is one more person that can enter Sakura-san's home," Sai piped in

"What?" Tsunade looked at him surprised,"Who the hell is he?"

Sai smiled,"Sakura-san."

* * *

"We've got her," a small girl ran into Aizen's room and fell to her knees,"we've got a trace of the girl. "

"Is that so?" Aizen smirked,"how very impatient of her."

"There is bad news sir," the girl said,"it seems that her mind is too difficult to control and they are having troubles in…"

"I am sure it will not be long," Aizen waved the girl to leave, "I will be there myself."

A moment later Aizen entered the laboratory. The screens were fizzling in and out and all the lights were blinking. Most of the people inside kneeled down. Aizen gestured them to get up and gave them a cold look and a smile.

"We will soon be able to get her," as assistant of the head workers told Aizen,"her barriers are breaking and her control is loosing."

"Take your time," Aizen smiled,"as long as it is successful, time is not a problem."

Suddenly all the monitors burst and the lights went off.

"What happened?" Aizen asked coldly as the torches were lit

"The process was mid away," a voice came from a distant

"Midway?" Aizen replied

"We don't know where the girl has been thrown," the same voice came

Aizen's fists clenched,"Find her," he hissed,"find her even if you die in the process, find her and bring her to me."

"Is she in this time?" Ulquirra asked,"you do not suppose that she had travelled back?"

"No, that is impossible. Travelling from one place to another and travelling through time are different abilities."

"So she can be anywhere in the world?" Aizen slammed down his fist on a table which exploded under the pressure. Silence greeted this act of anger and then Tousen said slowly

"It is possible that she fell to the real world, as she was in the middle of transference and she didn't make it through so it is most…"

"Bring her to me," Aizen cut through his explanation,"bring her to me right this instant."

"I will begin a search," Tousen told him

* * *

Sakura groaned as she tried to open her eyes.

Her eye lids hurt and she closed her eyes again. After a while her mind cleared and the pain slowly vanished. Sakura got up and looked around her wondering where she was. It seemed like a forest. Surrounding her were dense trees, moss and rabbits??

There were rabbits all around her and one was snuggled up next to her. It was a baby. Sakura picked it up and looked at it. It licked her face. She realized completely the she wasn't dreaming. How the hell had she got here?

She had been trying to look over the Espadas, and then she couldn't stop herself from looking at that place. And suddenly she was here.

This was definitely not the place she had been concentrating on. What was this place then? Sakura got up but the baby followed her. Sakura tried to shoo it away but it followed her again. She looked around for its mother but she saw that all the rabbits had gone; she put it on a layer of moss and turned to run away as fast as she could, but just then it began to rain. Sakura looked up startled but in the time she took the baby rabbit was on her feet again.

Groaning Sakura picked it up,"Sorry mother rabbit," she said ,"you should keep a better look on your children."

Sakura placed the baby inside her shirt, unfortunately since she was wearing a kimono she only had a bra on underneath and the fur tickled her skin. There were trees as far as she could look and she decided to stand under a particularly large one.

Sakura yelped as the baby bit her nipple. She pulled it out and glared at it.

"Pervert," she muttered. It seemed to be grinning back at her. Sakura sighed and pulled it to her chest. It was warm if nothing else.

The rain cleared a little and Sakura left the tree to find someplace more decent to spend the night. She found a small cave like thing in a little hill and entered without a second's hesitation. She thanked God for this luck, placed the rabbit on a side and began to dry herself off. Then she heard soft moaning in the cave. They were moans of pain, Sakura became cautious and preparing herself she looked deeper into the cave. At the end of the cave she saw a small light burning and an old woman lying next to it, she was bleeding heavily and groaning painfully. Sakura hurried to her and sat down on her knees to help her.

The woman was the ugliest thing Sakura had ever seen. She had warts on her face, a huge nose, thin scrappy lips and small eyes. She had a small fat body, and her hair was grey but so little the she was almost bald. Sakura extended her hands over the old woman and began to heal her injuries.

"Who are you?" the woman croaked

"Sakura," she replied, "what happened to you?"

"Ahhh," the woman exhaled, "people don't take kindly to ugly witches."

Sakura's heart crunched, "I can heal you if you wish, so please relax. Do you have a home?"

"This is my home," the woman answered while opening her eyes weakly, "such a beautiful girl."

Sakura smiled kindly at the woman, "I cannot allow you to stay here, I myself am lost but if you require I can..Wait did you say people? So is there a town around here?"

"I can't come," the woman groaned, "an ugly witch like me can't stay with people; I will stay here until eternity."

Sakura didn't answer. Maybe the woman was mad, or maybe she was a witch. Sakura mentally slapped herself for such an idiotic conclusion, even if she was a witch she couldn't be immortal.

The woman was healed soon. She sat leaning against the damp walls and breathed heavily.

"Where did you find that?" the old woman asked her looking at the rabbit

"In the forest outside," Sakura answered, "why?"

"Oh nothing," the woman smiled,"now tell me what must I do in return for you favor?"

Sakura laughed ,"it is my pleasure to help another."

"No no," the woman shook her bulgy face, "you must require something. Beauty, power, love. Just voicing it out that feels very nice. After all it's not everyday you get to voice out your wish infront of someone."

Sakura looked up at the woman," Sakura Haruno lost a chance to protect someone. I wish I could anew as a new person."

"Aha," the woman smiled, "you wish to start anew life, being a different human being."

Sakura opened her mouth to tell the woman that she had interpreted wrong, but decided to forget it. The woman was crazy, it didn't really matter. She could think whatever she wanted.

"Are you not tired?" the woman asked her

"Tired?" Sakura said,"I just woke."

But just then to Sakura's great surprise her eye lids felt heavy and her mind was becoming unconscious. The rabbit in her arms was asleep.

"Sleep," the woman smiled,"you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning, with a heavy feeling in her heart. Her body felt lighter as she stretched herself awoke. Suddenly she felt a strange alienness about herself. She looked at her hands which were much paler and delicate looking, her hands went to her head and she pulled down a long black strand of thick hair. Last night incident began to come back to her.

That old ugly woman, her wishes...Oh no. Her heart raced and she looked around panicking. She was in a different place now, it was a gorgeous room, with a red bed and beautiful lace curtains around it. The rabbit was on her pillow. She was wearing a silk gown which was almost completely see-through. She got up from bed and walked around the room; it was beautifully decorated, but gave a romantic feeling. There was a large mirror on one side of the room, Sakura looked at herself.

The most beautiful person looked back at her. She had large almond shaped black eyes, with heavy lashes. Her hair was dark, curvy and reached all the way to her thighs. Her figure was delicate and slim and she had a pale perfect skin. She almost screamed out of horror.

The rabbit which had been jumping on the bed fell to the floor and Sakura rushed to pick it up. And now noticed that instead of the dirty brown it had been last night, it was bright white and glowing.

"What happened to us rabbit?" she muttered

She heard a soft knocking on the door, and the door handle turned. It was a man who entered, a young man with a perverted look on his face.

"Well," he extended his hand to her cheek and stroke it. Sakura blinked at the embrace.

"You are more beautiful than the rumors suggested," he sat on his knees, pulled out the rabbit from her hand and placed it on the floor: then kissed her hand, "almost like a princess." He sat down next to her and cupped her right breast in his hand. Sakura punched him across the face. She now realized where she was and what she was.

That old hag really was a witch, a cruel witch.

The man had fainted from her punch. Sakura was relieved that her power was still in her body and moved to go out the room. Then she realized that even if she made it out the building, wearing such an attire would attract attention. She peeled off the man's clothes and started to wear them. The man had been wearing a cap. She tied her hair in a loose knot and wore the cap over her head. Picking up the rabbit she placed in one of the large jacket pockets.

Escaping through the main door would attract unwanted attention, so she decided to jump through the window. The room was on second floor so she got a safe escape. She ran through the disgusting looking back alley and emerged in a busy street. She merged within them and walked quickly until she was quite far from the whore house.

Now that she was away from that filthy place; she wondered what she should do now. Damn that witch. Sakura felt her anger growing and her fists clenched. She would kill her the moment she saw her.

The town she was in was horrible and more horrible than the worst villages she had seen. The people were miserable looking, naked children ran around the streets and woman looked haggard and all looked old.

Sakura felt desperation creeping up on her. Had she travelled in time again? Maybe she should ask someone what year this was. But wouldn't she look mad for saying such a thing?

"Excuse me," Sakura stopped at a shop taking caution to hide her face. In a town like this no wonder the whore house was so noisy, "do you have a calendar. I wish to see something."

The man pulled a dirty looking one from his wall and gave it to her ,"Don't bother taking it. It's worth nothing."

Sakura avoided him and noticed the year, 2009. Thank goodness, she remembered this was the year that Ichigo had told her they were in. So she hadn't time traveled.

"Thankyou," Sakura put down the calendar and walked off. Now what? If there was a phone she could call Ichigo..yeah..

Except she didn't know how. She only knew how to attend. Damn it.

The first thing that she should do is get out of this town. It looked like it would be a small one, and once out maybe she could look around for a ride or something. And it really didn't take long and in an hour or so Sakura was walking down a broken deserted road. It would be lucky if someone was to ride by.

But where would she say she was going? To Japan? But their town was so large, and Ichigo had told her that Japan was much bigger. Their city was Tokyo, he had said. If she reached their would she be able to find them?

And also how was she going to get back to her normal self?

Frustrated Sakura kicked a stone which cracked. Satisfaction arose in her, atleast she was still strong. Then she bit her finger and concentrated on the wound. It stitched up.

"Thank good ness," Sakura pulled out the rabbit ,"atleast I have my powers..Huh you frickin rabbit."

The rabbit grinned back. After walking for a few more hours Sakura felt exhausted and looked around for something to eat and drink. Luckily it wasn't a dry area and there were lots of trees around. Sakura found a few apple trees and ate the apples. This also qunched her thirst. The rabbit was munching on a few leaves at her feet.

Sakura sat down and leened against the tree. Normally this should streest someone out beyond reason but so much had happened to her that this felt no worse than being lost at a fair or a festival. Ok maybe a little worse. But once she found them she should have no difficulty in explaining to them who she was. They might even be able to reverse whatever magic that witch had done on her. The rabbit climbed up with some difficulty on to Sakura's knee and collapsed in her lap.

"I guess I should name you or something," Sakura stroke it,"so that I can swear at you by name."

The rabbit blinked.

Sakura smiled ,"I know one name I love to yell at. I will name you Naruto then. How about it?"

* * *


	11. CH10: Everyone wants a cherry blossom

**A little FYI Usagi means Rabbit in japanese. For some reason in A few cases using Usagi felt nicer**

**EDIT: I am sorry I made a mistake. I hadn't thoroughly thought this out...SORRY **

* * *

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked the trembling girl,"you have been sitting infront of me for five minutes."

"I am sorry Byakuya-captain-sama," Sakura Yamashita answered,"actually I need to tell you something very important."

"And that is exactly what?"

"Ummm have you been with Sakura-san lately?" she asked him ,"I mean have you seen anything wrong with her?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes,"Why would I be with her? And why do you ask?"

"Be-be-because I actually, earlier today I saw Sakura-san entering the old prisoner keep," the girl managed to get out ,"and I folo-folowed her, and I saw that she was sitting cross legged and her eyes were closed."

"And?" Byakuya looked away,"she was probably looking over her friend – friends – back in the real world. You know of her powers."

"But she disappeared," the girl wailed.

Byakuya blinked at her. The girl blinked back.

"She can teleport," he said coldly,"she probably went back to the real world."

"But I contacted Matsumoto-lieutenant-sama who talked to Renji-lieutenant-sama who went to the real world and he came back and there has been no news."

"How long has this been exactly?" he asked her

"About – six in the morning.."

"It's late after noon now."

"Yes, Byakuya-captain-sama."

"And I have not known since."

"Yes, Byakuya…capt…ain..an..sa-sama."

"Why is that?"

"Because nobody knew how to tell you, we wanted to make sure first that she really had..disappeared. Especially after how Renji- lieutenant –sama told everyone how Ichigo-half shinigami- san blew his top. So …."

Of all the things that could have been said to make Byakuya feel better, this was as far as water to oil on fire.

"How many people know?"

"Matsumoto-lieutenant- sama told me not to tell anyone on my own, and that she would inform anyone necessary."

"I am sure that Kurosaki-kun will be able to handle it," he said coldly,"and is not Hitsugaya-kun helping?"

"We haven't told him yet," the girl said in matter- of – fact tone ,"ofcourse we haven't."

Byakuya started,"Why not?"

"Nobody knew how to, I mean he would be probably the most worried and angry. Matsumoto-lieutenant-sama said that you wouldn't take it as bad as him, and especially after Ichigo- half shinigami –san's reaction, we decided to not tell Hitsugaya-captain-sama, I mean we could tell you but not him….Byakuya-captain-sama are you leaving? Will you not be coming with me to see the lieutenant-samas?"

"I am sure," Byakuya replied icily,"that Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-san will give their all in this search."

* * *

"What should we do Usagi Naruto?" Sakura groaned. She was walking through a busy market. This was the fifth village she had crossed, and she could find no difference between it and the others. Which world had she landed in?

"Hey you there," a man put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura grunted. This had been happening a lot lately as well. Seriously was this all that a guy thought?

"Get your hand off of me," Sakura pushed him away

"Oh come now sweet heart," the man laughed,"I just wondered if you were broke. I just wanted to help fill your purse…"

"I'll break you," she yelled,"come near and you will regret it, oh will you regret it."

The Usagi Naruto hissed and spitted at the man.

"Now now sugar," the man grinned and grabbed her butt ,"Pretty girls like you don't belong on a dirty street, they belong on soft beds and between warm arms."

Sakura gritted her teeth,"I will give you two seconds to let go. Or you will be in your permanent earth bed."

"Two? Two seconds of ecstasy," he whispered in her ear. Sakura pulled back a punch and hit him hard across the face. His nose made a crunching noise and the man yelping grabbed his blood soaked face. Sakura huffed and walked away.

"I gave him the warning," Sakura said to Usagi Naruto. He grunted in reply.

It had been two days since she had been cursed. And her hatred for the witch kept increasing and increasing. Food wasn't that difficult, though getting it _was_ humiliating. All she did was smile seductively to an old seller and he would give her something to eat.

She really couldn't take this much longer. This disgrace was where enough to drive her crazy, the helplessness of the situation was creeping up on her.

"Do you like them?" the flower seller asked her. Sakura looked up into the eyes of a gorgeous man, and was immediately taken aback. So far she had seen no pretty face, of man or woman. When had he gotten here, a moment before she could have sworn it was an old lady.

And was it just her or was he resembling Naruto? It was strange that she thought that, as his hair was long and red, his eyes blue and kind and his face a dark tone. Nothing like Naruto, or perhaps it was just his casual twinkle of eyes.

"Err, I was just looking thank you," she muttered. He kept smiling at her. What a gentle face. Sakura felt herself getting entranced by it.

"Something is wrong with you," he said after a while

"What?" she stumbled back,"what do you mean by that?"

"Did something happen, your eyes they changed their color," he was looking thought fully at her. Sakura's heart was hammering, was this man a wizard, too. If that was the case she shouldn't trust him and get out of here.

"Green I saw," he said,"is that normal?"

She forced a laugh,"Ofcourse not, probably light or reflection of something. "

"Is your hair changing normal, too?" he grinned. Sakura looked at him confused, he pointed at her hair. Looking down she realized that the tips of her hair was pink. She nearly yelped, either out of happiness or shock. Nearly because before she could it changed back.

She groaned instead,"It was your imagination, see they are completely black."

He began to laugh,"Don't worry it's not like I can turn you in for a witch or anything. I know what happened to you. I know because it has happened to me as well. "

"What has?"

He turned around, and lifted the curtain from the opening of a shack behind him "Why the wish granting lady ofcourse, come in and I'll tell you Sakura."

A strong yelp made him look back. Sakura had dropped the rabbit, and then dropped on him.

He sighed and extended a hand for her "Sorry, was that too much?"

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Matsumoto trembled,"why why why oh why?"

Byakuya kept his face firm,"I think it was necessary that he be informed of it. Do I look like the kind of person who would do something childish or stupid? This is a serious situation."

"It's alright Rangiku," Renji yawned,"I am sure he probably didn't even want him to know. And didn't you say you didn't want anything to do with this?"

Byakuya gave a frosty glare to Renji.

"Wait what?" Matsumoto said,"Hold it, Hitsugaya has three rivals?"

Renji and Byakuya looked at her surprised. A boy outside screamed as another hit him hard across the face, and a crashing sound followed.

"Who has what?" Byakuya hissed,"this isn't the time for stupidities like that. We need to send out a search party…"

"Oh come on Ichigo is just hitting puberty no big deal," Renji chuckled at Matsumoto," And what did you mean by three? Who else?"

"Ichigo?" Matsumoto looked at him horrified,"Isn't Ichigo in love with Rukia? I wasn't talking about him."

"Then who the hell are the other two rivals?" Renji sat up getting serious,"I seriously can't imagine even one male liking that tomboy. Oh wait I see, you mean Sasuke."

Matsumoto stared at him,"Who's Sasuke?"

...............

"This will be informed to the officials," Byakuya said,"this is not the behavior lieutenants are to show."

"Alright so tell me who do you mean," Matsumoto said

"Sasuke, you-know-who," he grinned and Byakuya looked as though he couldn't believe this was happening ,"and let's see Ichigo..I guess."

Matsumoto counted to herself,"So Hitsugaya has five rivals."

"I have how many what?" Hitsugaya entered. Matsumoto giggled ,"Oh nothing, you know a young girl's fantasies."

Renji gave her a look.

"I got the letter, what has been done so far?" Hitsugaya decided to avoid the previous situation

"You send a letter?" Renji looked at Byakuya

"You send me the letter?" Hitsugaya asked ,"why didn't you just come talk to me? And has every captain been informed? What about Ichigo and his party? It will be very dangerous if she falls in Espada's hands."

"We informed everyone back at the real world," Matsumoto told him ,"the captains have been informed as well. Ichigo tried to call her, but her ah cellphone is off it seems."

"He broke the phone afterwards," Renji grinned,"and you still couldn't see it."

"I didn't know, I mean I couldn't guess," she sighed,"poor Orihime."

"There is nothing we can do," Byakuya said ,"the best choice would be to wait for a signal from her. She is not foolish, I am sure she would be able think of something."

"Ulness she is captured by the espadas," Hitsugaya said

"Perhaps we should send someone there," Byakuya said ,"With I--Kurosaki-kun I suppose, since he has already been there once. "

"I can't believe you came all they way here," Matsumoto said happily to Hitsugaya ,"you really care alot for her , huh?"

"I came to find you, get back to work."

Matsumoto pouted ,"you have to work hard you know, you have more rivals than I thought."

"What?" he hissed ,"get back to work, for all we know she might have gone back to her own time."

"Who is the third rival?" Renji asked Matsumoto

Hitsugaya turned to look at Byakuya who avoided his gaze ,"I will be leaving, get back to your duties."

As soon as the two captains were out, and after they had set off immedietely in oppossite directions.

"Oh no," Matsumoto groaned ,"and it happened after so many years, too. I mean with Ichigo's sister I saw a chance but it finished so quickly.."

"Ichigo's what?" Renji laughed ,"that sly pedophile."

Matsumoto groaned and walked out.

"Hold it," Renji ran after her,"Tell me who is frickin third rival."

* * *

Sakura sat cross legged oppossite the man. He fiddled with his fingers wondering where to start, after a few minutes he drew in a deep sigh and began.

"My name is Kai Hotori," the man said ,"I am a victim of that woman as well."

Sakura waited for more. She wasn't an idiot, this was no coincidence that her hair color changed as soon as he came in.

"What wish did you ask?" Sakura asked him stroking Usagi Naruto.

"I wonder if I should tell you," he rubbed his head ,"Ok this is embasarrasing, lets see, there was this girl I liked. I really really liked, and I sort of...Uhmm.."

"Slept with her?" Sakura drawled

"I," he looked flabbergasted ,"Err yes Kind of..."

"And?"

"She told me that I was weak, unmanly, unsexy, poor in bed and not to mention in the later months she told me I couldn't understand her or anything."

Sakura could see this was hard for him. His face was resembling his hair color now.

"So what did you ask?"

"I actually had wished her to make me someone who was irresistable in bed and someone who understands a girl completely, I was also dissapointed that she had pulled me along for so long so I wished to be someone no girl could be fake with. She twisted it around me....."

"And?" Why was he so open with her? This was getting more and more suspicious.

"Is it okay if I don't tell you everything, it is sort of embarrasing," he murmmered. She couldn't help feeling how pathetic he was. How much had the woman twisted his wish?

"Oh it's ok," she smiled gently ,"no reason to force yourself."

He gave her a big smile ,"But I have good news for you."

Sakura blinked ,"Oh what's that?"

"You're not the first victim of hers who has passed here," he said, "and when I had wished her that no girl is to be fake infront of me, no girl can. Not even physical, or emotional, or manners or anything. In the morning the effects are almost none, but in the night I have full effect."

"You mean you can change me back?" she brightened up ,"Really?"

"I mostly am able to ,"he smiled ,"if you wish it I will help you, do you want to come back with me to my house perhaps? You can have lunch and together we can wait for evening."

Sakura's brain worked. This was too good to be true, he must be tricking her.

"I will come see you tonight here," she said. Here where there are people all around, she added to herself.

"I have to go back now," he said ,"my mother and I change duties here, my grandmother is alone at home and I need to go."

He extended his hand and grabbed a lock of her hair. It turned bright pink in his hands. Sakura's heart leapt, and her mind took a back place to her heart. She could fight if necessary, and if he does turn her back...oh how she wanted to turn back.

"Al-alright," she heaved a sigh ,"I will come."

He gave a huge grin. Sakura heard someone tapping the door behind them.

"Oh shit," he murmerred ,"forgot to change the water. Damn it..I will be right back for you."

"Ok," Sakura said.

The man got up and dissapeared the door. Sakura felt something strange in the pit of her stomach, but it went ignored.

"What?" Kai hissed at the woman

"That's a pretty one you caught there," she smirked at him

"I wouldn't get my hopes up ," he answered ,"I don't know what she really looks like. But you did choose her. It's a good thing you were completely successful this time, she made it here before she changed back. The last one didn't even come here. You did a good job on this one though, I thought you made them ugly or something..."

"Oh no," the woman laughed ,"she probably despises it more. This is a different one."

"I am bringing her back to the House," he said softly watching Sakura's shadow outside, he noticed it fidgeting. The woman got up and began to walk away.

"Oh," he said ,"your face changing back."

The woman turned a wart full face back to him ,"Thanks."

After she mumbled a few words, her face molded into that of an old kind lady. He gave a nod and walked out.

Sakura saw him coming back,"Shall we go?"

He gave a bright smile ,"Sure."

* * *


	12. CH11: A blossom in broken roses

**Please don't forget this is a T rated fic. **

**Also ****I am sorry for the small size of this chapter. My brain hurts....:)**

* * *

"I hear that you have determined the girl's location?" Aizen asked the bowed man infront of him

"Yes sir," he replied,"but it is hard for us to pin point an exact location. It is suggested that teams of two be dispatched to the six locations that are under consideration…"

"Send Tousen to me," Aizen ordered

"Also sir," the man hesitated a little," it seems that there is large concentration of various energies around her, perhaps she is not alone and in case that she is not, perhaps sending an Espada with every other member maybe a good idea."

"Very well," Aizen said,"I don't think that is necessary but we don't need to indulge in any pointless fight either, infact send groups of Espadas alone. I want to get this job done as quickly as possible, send Tousen and all the Espadas to me, we will discuss this."

The man bowed lower and walked out.

* * *

"This is your home?" Sakura gasped at the humongous house infront of her. It looked like an old fashioned Japanese style palace. The garden was large and stunning, with flowers all around it. The house itself was decorated marvelously.

"Why do you sell flowers?" she asked him with a suspicious tone,"if your house is this large?"

"We don't sell flowers," he replied,"we sell medicines made from flowers. We just keep some flowers for display to beautify the place; also this is not our home alone; this is a hotel. Our whole family used to live here but an unknown disease struck us about three years ago and most of my family suffered from it. The rest went away and the three of us remained here."

Night was falling and the sounds of crickets were filling the air. Sakura found herself believing him and was led by his hand into the house. Her eyes began to feel heavy and her legs felt weak.

"I believe you are tired," Kai wrapped one arm around her waist,"I should carry you upstairs. I have prepared a room for you to rest."

"No," Sakura moaned,"fix me quick, I want to go away."

Kai smiled and pulled out the rabbit from her pocket. He handed the rabbit to a woman at the side and picked Sakura up bridal style. Sakura tried to see where she was. At one glance she saw a white woman, with a richly painted face, hair tied to a bun and a kimono. She was smiling at her with ruby red lips and was holding Usagi Naruto.

"Put me down," Sakura held onto his chest and tried to get up,"let me go right this instant, you ….you…liar…"

"Hush," he whispered and brought his face closer to hers,"you are a stubborn one. "

With that he pressed his lips hard against hers and Sakura lost consciousness completely. He smirked at a job well done and walked off. At the other end of the house, two white coated men sat. One of them drinking and laughing and the other sitting silently, with one leg above the other.

"Why do they have holes in them?" a woman asked

"There have been weirder people here," the other replied,"but look at their faces, not that bad. Definitely better than the usual lot."

"I am sure they have what is most necessary."

The other girls giggled to themselves.

"Now my little kittens," the red-lipped woman said,"it seems that they are quite the rich ones. They have already paid more than they were due, be sure to give them a wonderful time."

The woman grinned to herself. A beautiful virgin caught and two rich men as guests. This was a good day.

"We shouldn't be here, Grimmjow" one of them said,"Aizen-sama sent us here to catch the girl."

"Catch me instead," a red-head groaned from the side while playing with her breasts,"I will give you a better time."

"Relax Ulquirra," the blue one said while smirking at the half-naked girls,"we can enjoy ourselves too for a while. We did get three days to search all the neighboring areas."

"We should get back as soon as possible," Ulquirra said as he pushed a girl ruthlessly away from him.

Do what they might, the girls failed to even get the slightest response from the melancholic looking one. The other one couldn't get enough of squeezing their breasts, their butts and licking them and biting them.

"It's too late for us to go anywhere anyway," Grimmjow said,"and we checked the north and south areas. Let's spend the night here."

But before getting an answer Grimmjow spilled his wine all over the girls, at which they squealed. He grabbed one of them and tore her clothes off, revealing white breasts and a thin waist. He licked up her stomach and sucked at her breasts.

"Perhaps you would like to go to the bedroom," an older woman said surprised at his actions,"you can have as many of them be your partners as you wish, sir. "

"Alright then," he grinned pushing the girl off his lap.

"Follow Charllote," the woman said ,"she will take you."

Grimmjow grabbed another one and flung her over his shoulder, a girl gestured him to follow her and the rest giggling walked after him.

"Will you not come?" a small one asked Ulquirra, but after getting no reply she walked away, too.

"Is this a good thing, Mother Song?" a dark-skinned girl asked,"He has too many girls with him. What if another customer comes?"

"Business has been very poor lately," she said,"and he is paying handsomely. I don't even care where he got the money; this poor town doesn't get much business. Even our sister house is getting broke."

"The Mother Xaolin's place?" the girl said, "I guess, but what about the white one?"

"Let him be," Mother Song replied ,"I don't really care."

* * *

"We haven't received any response," Ichigo yelled loudly,"where in the frickin world is she?"

Byakuya stared at him and then turned to glare at the cowering Rukia.

"I don't know why Rukia allowed you to come here," Byakuya said coldly, "I see no reason for you to be frenetic."

"I am not whatever you said," Ichigo roared, "I am telling you she is in trouble, I can feel it."

Byakuya's face stiffened, "If you have such a connection why don't you tell us where she is then?"

Ichigo mumbled to himself and took a step back,"Haven't you found anything?"

"It is not physically possible," Byakuya said,"to search the whole world. Be patient until we get some results. Why did you bring the other girl as well Rukia?"

Orihime standing outside gulped and entered grinning.

"I am sorry Nii-sama," Rukia trembled,"but..it's just that..but.."

"Never mind," Byakuya said frostily, "leave everyone, if you wish you can search the whole world, but I wish to do something that will actually help us to find her. "

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the strong agitated edge to Byakuya's voice. He had never seen him act like this.

"I see," Ichigo said slowly,"I will leave it to you. I want to be informed incase there is any development."

After Rukia and Ichigo left, Orihime came back in.

"Umm…I just wanted to say something," she tried to smile under his gaze, "when you came with us at that night, I saw that at that moment you got very worried…"

"Which moment?" he said coldly, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Orihime stared at her feet,"I am sure she didn't mean that. I am sure that Sakura-san," she took a deep breath,"I am sure that she would love a man even if he had been in love before."

She bowed and ran out leaving a frozen Byakuya behind. This was supposedly said to make him feel better but his heart felt a hundred times worse.

"I don't care for that," he threw his pen down and clutched his head ,"Even if I did, there is no way I am that obvious……"

And who the hell told her about his life?

* * *

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and tried to wake up her mind. She was in a bed, a red velvet coated bed.

"Hello gorgeous," someone wrapped an arm around her. Sakura turned to punch him but found she had no power in her. It was Kai, who was smirking at her. She looked horrified down at herself and felt relieved that she was still fully clothed. But her hands looked different, they were larger and stiffer. She grabbed her hair which was thick and short.

Kai laughed and pulled out a lock of her hair and showed it to her. It was pink.

"You're not half-bad," he whispered,"though your real look is much bolder than the fake look."

"What is this place?" Sakura asked,"Who are you?"

"I recall I told you that," he nuzzled in her neck. Her brain told her to move but her body didn't respond.

"This is a place," he said,"where men come to live in dreams."

He got back and smiled at her.

"This is whore house," her lips trembled,"let me go…I am not..Don't you dare touch me."

"No?" he laughed," Ofcourse I will not take your virginity, it is too valuable to waste. But I do need to prepare you…"

Tears trickled down her face,"What did you do to me? I can't move."

"You can move," he sighed, "but not against me. I told you my wishes; did I not? They did come true, your body cannot resist me, and I know everything about you. I _understand_ you…"

His hand reached up to her chest and he pressed softly. Sakura trembled as he lowered his face to hers…

"Kai," a woman called from outside,"get out here...a customer..."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said,"it hasn't even been one day for her.."

"Not for her," she said,"for you."

Kai graoned,"Fine fine, got it."

Sakura was shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Kai pushed her back onto the pillows and towered over her.

"Relax and sleep," he kissed her forehead,"you still seem tired to me…I will be back for you, ok love? And don't try to go out of the house," he flung his legs over the bed,"there are guards at every door. And all of your abilities have been drained."

He slowly stroke her hair and got up. Sakura heard the door open and close and immediately pushed off the covers. She had to get out of here. She opened the door and seeing the coast clear, began to slowly walk. She shouldn't run and catch unnecessary attention.

She walked through the corridors and through the many hallways. From many rooms she heard screams of pleasure and pain. Feeling as though she would puke, she clutched herself tightly. One of the rooms were open and unfortunately she saw inside.

A blue haired man, among a tangle of naked female bodies, she caught at a glance. Many were busy with his lower body while the others sat above him. There were sounds of squelching, of moans, groans, laughs and giggles.

Sakura dropped to her knees, increasing her grip on herself. Her mind went numb, this kind of animal behavior made her sick to her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the cold voice and she felt a little returned to reality. Her gaze followed the voice to the man it belonged to. Her blood went cold.

"I asked," he repeated,"what are doing here?"

There was a hole in him; a hole below his neck. He noticed her staring at it.

"Scared?" he asked. His question itself was perhaps teasing, but there was not a hint of mock in his voice.

She was scared. Not because of the hole alone, but because she knew what it meant. Byakuya had explained to her the look of the Espadas, and Renji had told her of the few he had encountered personally.

"Who are you?" she picked herself up with trembling legs. Whether Kai had stripped her physical powers or not, she was still a ninja at heart. A normal girl would have fainted in the situation. He didn't answer her, but she got her answer.

"Hey Ulquirra," a strong masculine voice rang from the room,"Come in, damn this is frickin amazing…"

He gave her a slightly colder look and walked into the room.

* * *


	13. CH12: My insides are dying out

**Authors notes**

**I reploaded the chapter to add the information that I made a pic for this fic, to see the link please visit my profile. ^_^**

* * *

Sakura walked through the corridors, her legs ached and her arms felt stiff. Last night after the shocks that she had received she had tried to run away, but just as Kai had told her, there were guards at every door. She couldn't feel any energy in her, her appearance was back but now her abilities were gone. She knew that these people knew magic, and she knew that perhaps they were the only ones who could change her back.

What Kai had told her last night came back to her. He was going to prepare her, was he? There was no way she would become a wench, damn these bastards. How could she have been so stupid to trust them?

It was late afternoon now and since morning, she had seen no signs of that Espada guys. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes at how normal all the girls were acting today. Sure it was their job, but still it was as though nothing had happened. Sakura herself couldn't shake off that horrible feeling in her stomach.

An arm snacked around her waist and she was pulled into a strong and hard chest. She didn't even have the energy to push him away, but she did groan out of disgust.

"How cruel," Kai grinned against her neck,"and after how I missed you so much last night."

"I won't do this," she hissed,"You cannot make me do this."

Last night Sakura realized what he'd said, she was going to puke. He had been called in by a customer, and now he was standing here grabbing at her. Sakura pushed him away with what little she could muster and then fell to the ground from the total lack of energy and exhaustion.

"You haven't eaten anything have you?" Kai looked down at her, "Come on, we got a lot of money last night, let's get you something good."

"Let me go," she huffed. Kai sighed and picked her up.

"It's not that bad," he said almost gently,"and if an ugly one comes for you, I will later make it up to you for that."

The whore house almost looked normal now in the broad daylight. There was no singing or music, except for the few that were practicing. Sakura could feel a starch difference between the atmosphere of last night and now. Kai poured water for her and gave her some rice with curry to eat. At first she refused to touch anything, but when her vision began to fog up she gave in.

"We will pick it up tonight," he said,"I have informed on ahead that I am busy with you tonight."

"Are you going somewhere Kai?" another girl who was washing the dishes asked him

"No," he grinned,"this is our little Sakura's first time to be with any guy. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

Sakura didn't answer him. But now she couldn't eat anymore. She had to find a way to get out of here. She just damn had to find a way.

"We shouldn't have wasted our time like that," Ulquiorra looked at the crest in his hand

"We weren't wasting our time," Grimmjow said angrily,"besides we have checked all the towns we were given. Is that thing working right?"

"Ofcourse it is," Ulquiorra said

"Damn it, it would have been a lot easier if we had just seen her face," Grimmjow grabbed an apple of a cart and munched on it. The shop keeper opened his mouth to say something but one glance by Grimmjow shut him off.

"Why can't I just kill these people?" Grimmjow said ," so annoying."

"We don't need to do anything to attract the soul keeprs attention," Ulquiorra answered ,"it is most probable they themselves don't know where she is."

"That thing tracks her energy type right?" Grimmjow asked pointing at the crest, "but if her energy restricted us from viewing her physically, it is possible that it is restricting that thing from locating her."

"I doubt it," Ulquiorra answered ,"and why are we here again?"

"Oh come on," Grimmjow gave a lusty smile looking at the whore house,"we have to spend the night somewhere."

"It is still late evening," Ulquiorra answered ,"not night."

"More time," Grimmjow laughed,"in the morning, we can go back and tell them that she is not in any of the towns we were given to search. Come on now."

"I can't leave you if you stay," Ulquiorra said ,"We have to stay together."

Grimmjow smirked and walked into the building. Ulquiorra looked up as he felt someone staring at him. He caught a girl, a pink haired one, who quickly moved away. He remembered her, she was the one last night outside Grimmjow's room. His eyes narrowed and then he ,too entered the building.

The building was again enlightened and men poured in. Sakura felt deep hatred for them. She had seen skinny children scrambling after bits of food, of women working like animals. But these men wasted money on these bitches. She couldn't forgive them for this cruelty.

She heard from the excited whispering that the two Espadas had again come today and decided to retire to the back rooms. It was no mystery who they were searching for or

were they here just for girls. No that wasn't possible, they couldn't possible be looking for that, were they just requesting every girl so they could see if she was among them? Did they have a lead to where she was?

They didn't by know her by face she knew now, but maybe they could find out sooner or later that she was here. Then there was the problem of Kai and tonight. How was she going to get out of that? He did say he wouldn't go all the way with her, but she couldn't even imagine him touching her face.

In her frustration Sakura punched a wall then grimaced at the sharp pain. And she needed her powers back as well. Sakura got up rubbing her hand, tears now flowing down her face as she clutched her hand.

"Are you new here?" she heard a cold voice from behind her.

Sakura's blood went cold and her hair stood up. Taking a deep breath she turned around and came face to face with the Espada she had seen last night.

"I…I," she couldn't let him get suspicious,"why would you say that, sir?"

Thank goodness her nerves were still that of a ninja. She knew why he asked her that, it would not be a coincidence that a new girl came to this town just as they were searching for one. He stared at her, which felt as though he was staring through her. They stood there for a long while. Sakura's tears had stopped but her heart felt heavier at his eyes. He looked sad to her, and although his voice was cold Sakura forgot for a while who he was, who she was and stared at him. Was he beautiful, no not really…He wasn't but his eyes were powerful. Not in iron hard way, but more like a thin thread which is so thin it can cut deep through the skin.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly. What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so oddly? He is probably looking to kidnap me or worse.

He didn't answer her and looked away,"Is there any room in this place which is empty?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up and fumbled,"I don't know about that."

"You are new," Ulquiorra shot at her

Sakura's eyes widened at his answer. He had tricked her. She couldn't believe it.

"They blackmailed my family," Sakura lied,"they said that either my parents give me up or they would have to give back the loan."

This wasn't the best thing that could have happened, but probably the worst. More minutes passed and passed, until Sakura felt her legs aching again and she slid down the wall. Darkness was increasing and a small flicker of a light was entering the room through the broken window, but it wasn't nearly enough and soon he was hidden from her eyes.

"Ulquiorra," she heard a soft voice from the dim room

"What?" she looked up

"My name," he said,"you asked for it."

Before Sakura could recover from the surprise the door opened with a creak and Kai entered, not noticing Ulquiorra in the shadows he glared at Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed,"Do you have any idea for how long I have been looking for you?"

"I," Sakura got up, "I am not doing this…I refuse to…"

Kai blinked at her and recovered his fake side; he still hadn't realized that there was someone else in the room with them.

"Don't be so stubborn princess;" he held her by the hand and pulled her into his chest,"I will be soft and gentle, flowers like you only bloom further."

Sakura looked back into the shadows but she got no answer. Kai dragged her out the room and closed the door. Sakura tried her best to resist but he was too strong for her. Her eyes again began to itch and tears trickled down her cheeks.

Many girls around them huddled together and whispered to each other. Kai pushed her inside the first bedroom they came across and dimmed the lights behind them. Sakura wanted to scream but she was silenced by a forced kiss, she tried to push him away but his force only other hand went down her body and he picked her up.

Next thing she knew she was thrown onto the bed and she felt a body cowering over her. His lips went down her neck and he bit her, she screamed. Her heart wasn't working anymore and the only thought in her head was that she couldn't allow anyone to cause her humiliation.

"Hey," Grimmjow waved his wine bottle at Ulquiorra ,"come come...join me man."

Ulquiorra didn't answer him buthe did sit down next to him

"Why do you like to touch them?" he asked him

"Huh?" Grimmjow laughed ,"it's called lust, not something you will understand.."

"You like some more than other, why?"

The girls around them giggled and one of them piped up.

"How about you try everyone to see who is to your liking."

"I saw a girl standing outside the room you were in last night," he continued ,"I didn't like the way she looked at me. And I saw her again today, she is annoying me. She isn't the girl we are looking for I think, as I felt no energy from her."

"I am sure it's not lust," Grimmjow took a large gulp of wine ,"but perhaps you should do something about it anyway. Get it out of your system I mean."

"I donot wish to touch her," he answered

"You should try anyway," Grimmjow grinned ,"like I said get it out of your system. Get her under you and take her, this will make you feel better."

A few minutes later Sakura was rescued from Kai's grip by Mother Song who informed them that Sakura had a personal customer who would not recieve no for an answer.


	14. CH13: A raven's memory

**Another boring Author's note..**

This might be getting a little confusing from here on, but I have the full story in my mind and I will try to be as less confusing as possible. Keep in mind that time is very complicated. :)

Also I need to complete the Harem side of the Naruto world as well.

* * *

Sasuke was informed that he had permission to leave the house but only under the supervision of Naruto. He wanted to refuse, but had given in after strong persistence by Naruto. Naruto took him to the ramen shop, training grounds and such. Sasuke had a vague idea as to what he was trying to do. He was trying to awaken the old Sasuke in him. When will Naruto realize that his old self wasn't sleeping but was infact dead?

"See this?" Naruto pointed to their old school, "Remember how all girls would fawn all over you? I was sooo jealous of you."

"Why?" Sasuke drawled ,"For Sakura?"

"Well," Naruto stroke his hair," shall we go to Sakura's house."

"I don't want to go," Sasuke answered coldly

"Umm you know recently we found Sakura's head band," Naruto walked slowly

"Sai told me," Sasuke cut him off. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to know who had done that. Though he had a vague idea.

Naruto took Sasuke back at his house and left after a half hour silence, Sai unofrtunately had followed him back. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto for igniting his memories. It hurt now; even a pinch more was a lot for him. Even a pinch more of memories.

He remembered when he had met Sakura before the destruction of Konoha, before Ino's death, before his fight with Naruto…

Sasuke lay back and let his eye lids drop. If only he could just apologize. If only she would kill him for revenge, if that is what will heal her heart.

"Nobody tells me," Sai said ,"of what happened between you and Sakura to change her. Unfortunately you see I had missed it."

"Its not a very interesting story, Sasuke said. Sai was too easy to talk to, like a diary that no matter what you say or write it will show no response but just throw your words back at you.

"Fine," Sasuke resumed his usual position by the window ,"It was 15 months ago this incodent was."

And he explained what had happened, how it happened.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Trees, branches, limbs, she tore through all of them as she rushed on forward. Following her was the red headed Sasuke's team mate. Somewhere else Naruto was fighting with Suigetsu, but she had been separated from him. She should, and could, fight with Karin but she wanted to preserve her energy in case Sasuke appeared. She would take Sasuke back, even if it meant loosing her life in the process.

The girl was edging close, Sakura took a final strong sprint, turning back in mid air she kicked a large tree, which tumbled down on Karin, and thus was able to finally get away from Karin, who lost Sakura due to darkness approaching and the confusion.

Rain was pouring down heavily and Sakura couldn't see a decent image of anything. Getting back to Naruto would be futile in this weather and she would probably get more lost. Shivering she looked around for somewhere to spend the night, or atleast until the weather cleared. She walked around keeping her sharp senses awoken for any movement around her. Sakura stopped under a large tree, clutching herself tightly she tried to heal her sprained ankle and broken middle finger of her right hand. She wondered whether Naruto was still fighting or had it been finished, and if so who had won. Maybe they just retreated like they usually did.

Sakura couldn't understand what they were doing all the way here. Sakura and Naruto had actually been scouting the premises as signs of Akatsuki activity had been noted around the area, when they had jumped out of no where. Sakura hadn't caught a glimpse of Sasuke anywhere. She wished silently that Sasuke was fine and Naruto had reached back safely. Now she realized that Naruto must be really worried about her, too. She should try to get back as soon as possible.

The rain cleared a little and Sakura left the tree to find someplace more decent to spend the night. She found a small cave like thing in a little hill and entered without a second's hesitation. She thanked God for this luck and began to dry herself off. Her body felt heavy and she fell to the ground. Hoping that Naruto wouldn't blow his top with worry she closed her eyes.

That was a mistake.

The next morning Sakura was jerked out of her sleep by a striking pain across her wrists. When her vision came to her Sakura saw the red head standing infront of her while a boy tied ropes across Sakura's wrists.

Sakura was captured and tied to a pole!

Her heart beat fastened but she tried to keep her head in control. So she was caught by Sasuke's team. Would they kill her or torture her? Somewhere in her guilty heart Sakura was pleased that she would be seeing Sasuke.

Her wish was soon granted and the door of the dim lighted room and a dark tall shadow entered. Sakura looked with softened eyes at her old team mate. He gave her a long look, his eyes were even darker than before and held even less love for her.

"Remind me when I asked you to capture her." Sasuke shot at the others.

"You didn't see the way the Kyuubi got desperate to save her, if we keep her here he will be coming to get her, and the town will be left less guarded..and Kyuubi-less."

Sasuke's eyes hadn't left Sakura for a second, her heart was weakening terribly. She looked back at him with the same eyes that night he left.

"You two can leave," Sasuke said coldly ,"I will deal with her."

The boy left grinning however the girl hesitated, but one look from Sasuke and she left them alone.

Sasuke leaned towards her and pulled out his shurikin.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's eyes filled up. Will he hurt her, kill her? Her eye lids dropped as she waited. A second later the tension across her wrists died and her hands fell at her side. She opened her tear filled eyes and looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"I have no reason to hurt you," he told her, "unless you are against me."

"I was never against you."

"I saw that," he was avoiding her eyes ,"the last time we met along with my replacement."

"He isn't that," Sakura said loudly ,"he isn't that. No one is your replacement, I ..I…"

"I saw," Sasuke continued,"that there was no reason to hurt you, all you want is to be with me right? So I will allow you to be with me now, unless you are on Naruto's side."

"I can never be against you," she whispered, her throat was beginning to hurt ,"but Naruto is on your side, too. He is risking his life for you.."

"If you are against what I am doing then you are against me," Sasuke said,"are you against me?"

Sakura looked at him horrified ,"You don't know what you are doing, you are destroying yourself. Haven't you already killed Itachi, what else do you want? What more do you want now??"

"How did you find out about that?" he replied coldly, his eyes now boring through hers.

"We have..our..sources," she muttered

"You do not trust me," he looked away,"and you expect me to trust you?"

"What happened?" she asked him,"if you tell me and what you are doing is right, then I …then.." she bit her lip ,"then I will help you."

Sasuke gave her a cold look,"Itachi was forced by Konoha to kill his family.."

And with that Sasuke told her of all that had happened, of what he wished now, of what he was planning on doing. Sakura listened patiently, trying not to let anything that she was feeling show.

"Itachi did it on purpose?" she asked,"but it was his will…"

"I will not forgive Konoha for what they did to my family," Sasuke hissed ,"Now that you have heard, do you think you will be able to come with me?"

The question was cold, harsh and cruel. Sakura shivered..

"I will not do anything that hurts you," she fumbled,"whether you want it yourself or not."

"I see," Sasuke turned back ,"so that night all that you said was a lie. You said to take you with me, that you loved me."

"I do love," Sakura cried heavily ,"I love you more than anything…I love you…Sasuke-kun.."

"All I want is revenge on the people who ordered Itachi," he said ,"not all of Konoha, after that I will leave Konoha and go away. I will leave my new team as well. But I will take you with me if you wish it."

Sakura's mind was heavy and clouded. Sasuke wanted her to come wanted her to come with him. He wanted her…

"I will come," she whispered,"but only if your promise to do it in a way that it doesn't hurt Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"Fine. I will bring you some clothes and food, so wait here for me."

With that he closed the door behind him. Sakura had said yes to him, but still she wasn't sure. Should she deceive Sasuke and get him captured. If they could do that they might be able to make him realize what he was doing was wrong, that his motives were hurting everyone.

"So what now Sasuke?" Karin asked,"are we to keep her? Shouldn't we tie her up in case she tries to run?

"She said that she is coming with us," Sasuke took a gulp of water Karin had kept out for her

"Why would she?" Karin asked surprised,"I thought she was that Kyuubi's partner."

"I think she is trying to trick me," Sasuke gave a small smile. ,"Bring me my spare robe." The last order was pointed at the out of interest Suigetsu, who groaned and got to his feet.

"On what account?"

"Saying she loves me."

Karin spluttered her drink,"What? But then…if she is lying then she is going to turn on us.."

"No," Sasuke placed a little rice in bowl and some curry on it, and took the robe from Suigetsu.

"Why?" Karin asked a little too loudly

Sasuke poured some wine into a glass and placed the bowl and glass on a tray, and turned to his feet.

"Because she truly does love me," he said ,"I just need to remind her that."

* * *

"Sakura didn't come back," Naruto yelled hysterically

"Let me get this straight," Tsunade fiddled with her pen ,"you were against Sasuke's team?"

"Yes," Naruto fumed ,"but she got separated from me, and now she isn't back. Send a search party, and I will go myself."

* * *

That day Sakura got many many surprises. First was Sasuke bringing her food, and then asking her to heal herself. Then he gave her the robe and left the room to give her privacy. After that he took her to a room, and held her hand gently on the way. He left her in the dark room and told as it was late evening, he would be back at night.

The room was dull looking, with just one single bed on a side. The floor was tiled with strange patterns and the walls were dull grey. Soon after that Sakura had placed her head on the pillow that she fell asleep.

After an hour or so Sakura woke as she felt a presence close by

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened her eyes lazily and was about to turn back when she felt an arm snaking around her waist and body pushing her into the wall. She blushed deep to her ears.

"I am sorry," his hoarse voice felt too warm on her skin ,"but we only have three beds here."

"Oh rea-ealy??" she bit her lips as his grip tightened

He chuckled ,"Well actually no..not really."

Sakura thought that she was going to die of happiness. She closed her eyes and nuzzled a bit back, at which he gave another small chuckle. Her brain wasn't working, and her heart wasn't as sensible as it was to become in the future, so she just became happier and happier.

* * *

"I don't know Ino," Naruto ruffled his hair ,"I mean I know that you are best friends and everything but this could be dangerous. Besides we don't know long it is going to take."

"Shikamaru told me that you had a good idea of their current residence," Ino snarled ,"is it because I am a girl?"

She pointed at the group of men behind Naruto. Neji, Lee, Choji...and Shikamaru who was being given annoyed looks by the other three.

"I will come," Ino replied ,"If I just stay here while she is in trouble I, sherisked her life to save me and I will do the same for her. If I just stay here, I will die."

"Fine," Naruto sighed ,"and it has nothing to do with girls. Tenten is gone on an errand to Sand Village and Hinata is injured from a recent mission."

Ino's glare deepened ,"Or you would have asked them?"

The rest looked frantic at Naruto who nodded ,"Ofcourse we would. I am not sexist."

Ino's anger was growing ,"THAT DOES IT," she screamed ,"I AM LEADING THIS MISSION."

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning. Alone.

Groaning of disappointment she got out of bed, her heart was still confused but happy. Now that she knew Sasuke loved her, she considered just for a moment truly helping him achieve what he wanted.

"Awake?" Sasuke entered the room. He was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Yes," she whispered. Her heart quickened, Sasuke had sat down on his knees and his face an inch away from her.

"Do you love me?" he asked her. Her eyes fogged up and she gave a brisk nod.

"My life is in your hands then," he said and closed his lips on hers. It was a chaste kiss, perhaps even just a peck. But it burned up Sakura from head to toe.

"I love you," Sasuke said ,"so never leave me."

Sakura now that her senses were coming back looked confused at his sudden advance ,"What happened?"

"You have always been clever," Sasuke said ,"your _friends_ are trying to take you back from me."

"Where are they?" she asked surprisingly calmly

"Out in the forests searching," Sasuke said ," Come with me to meet them and tell them that you are mine now."

The tender words were piercing Sakura from the inside, but thought of hurting Naruto by these words was too much for her.

"I can't," she cried ,"I can't hurt him."

"If you leave me now," Sasuke hugged her ,"then I won't just leave you, I will die."

Sakura clutched on to his robe and cried more.

"Once I do what I want," he said ,"we will explain everything and then leave forever."

Sakura looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura," he whispered ,"Everything will be over soon."

* * *

Later Sakura had encountered her six rescuers along with her captors. Her heart had faltered further by seeing Ino who she hadn't prepared herself for. If Sasuke hadn't held her, she might have fallen at their horrified and hurt looks, and at the disblief on Ino's face.

"Let go of her," Ino yelled ,"Let go of her, or we will be force to fight you."

Karin made a face at her remark.

"She wants this," Sasuke said ,"she decided to leave you for me Naruto. So now if you wish to fight you will be fighting against me and her."

Naruto clutched his teeth ,"I just want to bring you back Sasuke, and I will do that. Sakura...Sakura.... wants that ,too."

Sasuke pulled back his arm

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Sakura said quickly

"I won't too much, he said ,"but we need to get them off our tail, and to prove to them our love."

Karin's jaw dropped and the other rolled his eyes, but his comment shut Sakura up.

This fight changed more than anyone would have thought, or atleast for Sakura more than anything anyone else realised or could possibly ever feel.

It continued for a long time. Sakura couldn't take part and sat away without looking at the scene. Many times she heard her name being screamed, but she avoided it, until she heard one which pained her too much and she turned to look. It was Ino.

"Don't do this," Ino screamed ,"not for a monster. Don't do this for a monster."

Sakura trembled from head to toe. Ino loved Sasuke ,too didn't she then why was she talking like this? Sasuke wasn't a monster.

"I...," Sakura tried to speak but words weren't coming to her, and she never got the chance to say them again. A powerful blow from Suigetsu punchured Ino from side and blood flew out. Sakura looked paralyzed as Sasuke pushed the limbless body out of the way so that he could attack Neji.

Then her legs began to move and she ran towards her friend.

"Sakura?" Sasuke hissed ,"what are you doing? Don't betray me..."

Sakura sat down next to Ino and tried to heal her. Nothing happened. Sakura tried harder and harder, until her own nerves were beginning to break and blood was oozing. Sasuke looked angirily at her and motioned the rest of the team to retreat. Her eyes met his cold ones and she saw the monster running away from her. The monster everyone but herself and Naruto had seen.

"Sakura," Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he shook his head. Shikamaru had tears running down his face and Choji was crying on Ino's body. Neji stood afar looking down.

Sakura stroke Ino's face absent mindedly and her heart hardened the way it will be for a long time.

* * *

_"Everything will be over soon_," Sai repeated tossing a stone and catching it ,"you predicted right didn't you?"

Sai gave him a grin ,"Naruto will be worried about me, bye bye ok?"

Sasuke looked coldly as Sai left the house. Sai was a bastard but right. That day everything ended, the feeling ended, her love ended, his life ended, the hope ended.

* * *


	15. CH14: To run or not to run

**Chapters from now will be really small due to my routine but I will try to update sooner.**

**Also please visit profile for a poll **

* * *

"She what?" Kai fumed ,"But, but she.."

"I told him," Mother Song replied ,"I told him that she wasn't ready but he has insisted."

Mother Song pulled Sakura up by the hand while Kai looked annoyed. Sakura didn't even give him back a glance and walked slowly behind the tightly clad body, wondering what to do now.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked softly. She could beat him, or perhaps look unattractive or ungirly or disgusting so he wouldn't want her.

"It's one of those holed people," the woman replied smirking ,"you better do a good job."

Sakura wanted to ask which one but the woman had already left her standing alone in front of a large door.

They couldn't possibly be requesting for her for that could they. Her heart penetratingly skipped a beat wondering if the white one had requested it. Then she mentally slapped herself for that, what was wrong with her.

So she had two choices. One they knew her secret and had requested her so they could capture her. So should she run or not. If they knew for sure she should run, but if they didn't then running would be a dead give away that she was a suspicious case.

Sakura took a deep gulp and opened the door. It was dark inside. Her heart began to beat fast. She looked around keeping herself as steady as she could and looked around for somewhere to sit. He wasn't here, or he would have said something by now.

Sakura's hand found the bed but she quickly pulled away out of terror. A second door opened spilling light into the room. Sakura saw a tall shadow entering, she peered through the dim wall of shadow while her feet unconsiously moved back. He had blue hair and a dirty grin. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Hey Miss Virgin," he laughed loudly ,"Aww whats wrong? Don't be so scared now. After me there will be nothing that would be able to terrorize you, you should be looking forward to this."

Sakura's throat went dry. This could not be happening. But was this was a good thing, cause it seemed like he didn't know who she was. This should relieve her. Now all she had to do was look unattractive. Sakura made as harsh, cold and rude a face that she could and spat..

"Not if you were the last man on earth."

His eyes widened and grin broadened ,"They charged me extra as you were a virgin, and I thought it was a rip off. I see my money was worth it."

Sakura clutched onto a nearby lamp and prepared to hit him. So this was it. If she got killed at least she will die with her integrity intact.

He took a step forward but Sakura didn't move back. He licked his lips and prepared to pounce. Just as Sakura raised her hand light spread through the room.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" a voice cut through the darkness of the room and through Sakura's mind.

Grimmjow turned back a little annoyed ,"Oh come on. Friends share."

The white one! The white one from the room below. Ulquiorra!

Sakura narrowed her eyes and slowly relaxed as Grimmjow moved away.

"Unfortunately I cannot stand your," Ulquiorra eyes were now on her ,"Lovemaking."

Grimmjow murmured something and gave Sakura a dirty look ,"Don't see nothing special here."

Ulquiorra moved away from the door to give him room to pass, and closed the door after him. The room was again bathed in darkness. Sakura couldn't understand her nerves which were now much more relaxed than when she had been with Grimmjow.

She heard the click of a button and a small red bulb lit on the ceiling. She could see him now, though very slightly. He was just standing there looking at her. A few moments passed, then a minute. Then five minutes. Then a quarter of an hour.

Sakura was confused. Was he testing her? Was he suspicious?

"Umm," Sakura began ,"I...emm..you..you are misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"I mean," Sakura went hysteric ,"I am not one of these women. So please I..I..," she looked into his eyes ,"don't do this to me."

He looked back at her, "I wasn't planning on that."

Sakura put down the lamp slowly, surprised and yet not surprised at his answer. Scared and not scared at how to response.

Ulquiorra gestured her to sit on the bed. Sakura followed knowing that she should be careful and not stupid.

Sakura was looking the other way when she felt him sitting next to her.

What's wrong with me?

"You are new here," he began,"you said that. Which town are you from?"

"Kuiling," Sakura said immediately, she had been to that before she came here.

He gave no answer but she could see her response had been accepted. The air of the room felt heavier now as she sat a few inches away from him.

"Are you not scared?" he asked ,"of my body?"

Sakura started ,"But you said that..but you.."

"I meant this," he pointed to his hole ,"and you are not curious. Every woman here has been scared of me, or asked what this is."

Sakura looked away ,"There are secrets in everyone's life."

"You have secrets?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head ,"Just my dream of becoming a ..Hoka...leader. That's my secret. No one knows of this, no one dreams that I could wish for this."

"A leader?" he whispered ,"I have never wished for that."

Another fifteen minutes passed in silence and Sakura felt her eye lids dropping.

"Are you tired?" Ulquiorra sensing her state asked ,"you sleep."

That was an order but he hadn't moved away. Sakura looked at him asking how she was supposed to do that. He moved to the end of the bed. He was telling her to sleep next to him!!

Sakura bit her lip harder. There should be no problem here. She shouldn't show herself to be more suspicious. She climbed up an lay down face turned the opposite way.

* * *

"Have you any leads?" Ichigo asked Byakuya angrily. Byakuya was clutching his head in frustration.

"Yes," he said ,"yes, but.."

"But what?" Ichigo asked

"There has been news of activites in that area," he whispered ,"activities that may have to do with the Espada."

"And?" Ichigo yelled

"Many Shinigami have been sent under the command of Captain Hitsugaya. I was not allowed to go so you will not be either."

With that Byakuya also answered Ichigo's unspoken request. Ichigo slammed his fist on the table and left fuming.

"Why weren't you allowed?" Rukia bowed ,"Nii-sama, if I may ask?"

Byakuya didn't answer and Rukia left.

* * *

Sakura felt a strange sensation across her face, and it woke her up.

"USAGI NARUTO!!!" Sakura clutched the rabbit ,"where the hell did you come from?"

"I see you are finally awake," she heard Ulqiourra from her side and turned to look at him, but as she did her eyes caught the rest of the room. And again she found herself waking up in a different place than where she had slept. She was now in a bed as well and her wrists held blue bangels.

"Where am I?" she asked him coldly trying to keep her nerves in control.

"You will not regret being brought here," he looked at her ,"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's eyes widened ,"Who? You are making a mistake, I am afraid."

"I am afraid I am not," Ulqiorra replied ,"All those women held spells done onto them. They were all just for beauty but yours was for restraining ability. Ofcourse they took it off once we _requested_."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said ,"please let me go. I am not a whore or a concubine."

"Oh my, how very sad," another cold voice chilled Sakura to the bone. Ulquiorra fell in a small bow. Sakura glanced at the figure who entered. A very handsome man with a charming smile was looking at her. But Sakura didn't miss the cruel twinge hidden beneath the blanket of fake warmth in his eyes.

"It seems that you have been through too much," he said softly. Ulquiorra bowed again and left the room.

"Who are you?" she asked ,"please you have the wrong person."

"No no Sakura," he chuckled ,"you don't need to be scared. We wish to help you, get you back from where you came."

Sakura felt sick hearing her name in this voice ,"Back to my home, you mean?"

"I mean more like," Aizen smiled ,"back to your time."

Usagi Naruto yelped as it fell to the ground, slipping through Sakura's stiff arms


	16. CH15: Silence of Heart

**It is impossible to keep Ulqiourra in character :( **

* * *

"How do you know of this all?" Sakura asked Aizen ,"Why would anyone be investigating on me?"

"Investigating?" Aizen laughed softly ,"Why everything that goes on in this world and the soul society is in our hands and under our eyes."

"You know of the soul society?" Sakura asked ,"I donot trust you, let me tell you that. And what are these?"

The last question was said pointing at her bangles.

"You are in danger," Aizen said ,"Those soul society prisoners have been escaping from their prison, and you were their target. If they could have used your power they would have traveled in time to freedom."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Soul society people were prisoners? Yeah right they were, as much as Naruto and Tsunade were lovers. Even an idiot would know what's what but in this case Sakura, who was not an idiot, saw further. They didn't expect her to believe them, they were forcing her to print it in her mind.

"And these?" she repeated raising her arms

"You are confused," he said ,"by those people. These are just to make sure that you do not try to leave the building. They will not in any way harm you or restrict you."

Sakura looked up at him ,"When will you be able to send me back?"

"After five days," he said ,"is the solar eclipse. You will be able to leave by then."

Sakura nodded obediently and asked for a little privacy. Now that she remembered it was a solar eclipse the day she came here. Well in her time it was. If they know this much, then is what they say truth?

No,no,no Sakura shook her head. Just use your common sense. There is no way these people are the good guys. And there was no way that they were sending her back. They were going to use her against soul society, and for their benefits.

The door knocked softly and Sakura quickly composed herself ,"Come in."

Sakura got the second shock of the day. It was the blue haired man!

"My my my," he looked her up and down ,"so there was something in you after all."

"Don't come near me," Sakura ordered as coldly as she could

"Of course I will," he grinned ,"I have been given the highest honor of taking care of you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes ,"I see."

He bowed graciously, grinned more and sat down ,"I will be here in case you need me."

"Right now I need you out," she hissed. He arched an eye brow.

"It's not like I can disappear," she said ,"so just leave me."

He gave her a long look ,"I was planning on having fun with you."

She glared at him ,"Has Aizen..sama allowed you that?" For some reason she believed he wouldn't.

He sighed ,"You seen quite boring. The previous one was atleast good for the eyes, around the chest area I mean."

Sakura turned red, for two reasons, but said nothing until Grimmjow left her. Until that evening Sakura remained in her bedroom,around late evening Grimmjow came to give her lunch. And with him was Ulqiourra.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said expressionlessly ,"asks if there is anything that you require or find misfit."

Sakura's heart was suddenly strangely feeling better ,"Umm I..I..no nothing.."

"I see," he turned around immediately

"Wait," Sakura said before she could think it over ,"can-can you show me around this place. Just in case I mean..."

She had lost her mind, but for some reason all her suffocating feelings were gone now.

"Very well," he said ,"After you eat Grimmjow will show you around."

She looked horrified ,"I meant you, not him."

"I am the one who has been given the orders of taking care of you," Grimmjow said ,"but if you are that desperate, you should come too Ulqiourra. I might be able to finally show you pleasures of being a man, incase if you haven't already done everything I mean."

Sakura's stomach churned, but Ulquiorra's stern face made her feel better.

"Very well," he said ,"I realise you feel unsafe with Grimmjow. I will take permission from Aizen-sama."

Sakura nodded, then she gave a cold look to Grimmjow who left giving her a dirty smile. She saw what he was thinking, that maybe something had happened between her and Ulqiourra.

After she had eaten, she had looked outside but neither of them had been there. She now lay on her bed, looking at her bangles that suddenly a strange hissing filled the room. Looking over the bed she saw Usagi Naruto, looking very angrily at her. She picked it up and held it close, and slowly the hissing ceased.

"I am sorry Naruto," she whispered. The rabbit licked her face, Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the strangest thought occurred to her. She wondered where Byakuya was. He was worried about her she knew, he probably was. Was he angry at her? Was he still angry at Ichigo? Were they looking for her?

She rolled over the soft bed and focused on Byakuya's face, but nothing came. Then she tried to focus on his room, it was dark. She tried harder but a sudden heat rush from her wrists cause a tining sensation and Sakura fell unconscious.

Later she was woken by Grimmjow, teasing her body.

"What are you doing?" she heard Ulquiorra's voice from behind ,"Aizen-sama has forbidden this."

"I am just checking whether she is really flat or does she wear something underneath to make her look it," she heard Grimmjow chuckle ,"I mean her face is not bad. Her body is a pity."

* * *

"I know this place," Ichigo looked around ,"we should be able to find her soon."

Byakuya nodded ,"We shouldn't stop, lets keep moving."

Ichigo nodded slowly. It was him, Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Byakuya this time who were now going for Sakura.

There was tension between Ichigo and Byakuya that everyone noticed, especially Hitsugaya

But they moved on avoiding it. This time not wasting a moment, or a second. Not waiting for days until they walked out. Sakura had been away from them for enough time already.

"You know Byakuya," Ichigo said slowly as they neared their destination ,"About..Sakura..san.."

"What about her?"

"I know that, I think that," Ichigo turned away ,"I am not good at this stuff but maybe..I mean..Sakura..is a human..."

This caused a grave silence. Hitsugaya clutched his fists and Rukia looked surprised at Ichigo.

"I came because she was under my care and it is my responsibilty," Byakuya responded coldly , "Thankyou for your consideration."

Ichigo's lips trembled slightly ,"I don't want to hurt you or anything..."

"I don't get hurt," Bykuya answered

* * *

"You don't need to be that angry," Grimmjow said ,"I was only joking. Your body is actually quite nice."

"Shut up," Sakura fumed ,"and don't come near me you ...you freak."

Ulquirra walked silently with Sakura attatched to his sleeve, with Usagi Naruto peaking from her pocket. He saw that she was scared of Grimmjow, he also saw that he was not pushing her away. Later he noticed even after Grimmjow left Sakura didn't separate from him, he saw how he still didn't ask her to.

"Do I remind you of someone?" he asked Sakura who got away startled

"Why would you say that?" she asked nervously

"Because you remind me of someone," he said slowly

Sakura looked at him ,"Who...?"

Ulquioora didn't return her gaze ,"Woman."

"Woman?" Sakura looked down ,"I guess you remind me of someone ,too. Not that you look like him, but you feel like him."

"I see," he answered ,"you have had bad company."

"He was just mistaken," she said quickly, was she defending him? ,"it's strange: you are not like him at all, not like him. But from the first moment that I saw you, for some reason I ...."

Ulqiourra listened to her without responding, from either his face or through his voice. She had stopped talking now and was looking at the floor reddened.

"How long have you been with them?" she asked after a while

"I don't know," he answered

"I see," she but her lip ,"so you wouldn't know how old are you..."

"No."

Sakura played with her hands nervously as he looked at her.

"I used to be someone that I hate now," she said not knowing why she was saying it. It had been too long since she had felt like Sakura, the Konoha Kunouchi, even though she was that even in soul society. Ever since she had arrived she had felt an allienness about herself, which she for some reason wasn't feeling now.

"I mean," she continued ,"I was in lo- I adored someone. I wanted to be like him, but I was foolish and I hate that person I used to be. But right now I feel like that person again."

Ulqiorra didn't say anything but she could tell he was listening.

"And you know the strange part?" she giggled nervously ,"I don't feel bad about it."

Ulquiorra's eyes caught hers and she quickly looked away. I don't feel bad being this person, I don't feel bad being the me I used to be.

Sakura's eyes snapped as a sudden and strange feeling from inside her rose and for a second she could see infront of her Sasuke and Naruto, and she could feel Konoha's air...but then she felt a prickling pain and she lost that vision. Sakura looked down confused. The rabbit was nibbling her finger. She slowly pushed it away, and tried to catch her breath.

"I wonder," she heard Ulquiorra say,"if you will hate this person in you later."

Sakura turned to him, her heart still confused. Ulqiorra got up ,"Aizen-sama wanted to see you later..."

She nodded and followed him. He stopped infront of a door and motioned her to go inside.

Sakura looked at the door and took a deep breath, and looked furiously at nothing.

"You," Ulqiorra stopped her just as she was about to open the door ,"you are not like that woman either. Not-at-all-like-her, but you ...remind me of her anyway."

Sakura looked surprised. Why did he tell her that?

He looked back at her. The reason she had told him, she realised.

Sakura opened the door and dissapeared.

* * *


	17. CH16: Focus

**'Hiding'**

Sakura kept her eyes down infront of Aizen who was smiling at her with such softness that she felt sick to her stomach.

"You don't trust me?" he said

Sakura looked up ,"I don't trust anyone, but if any way you can send me back I will believe you, for the time being."

He sighed ,"Very well Sakura-san, please follow me."

Sakura kept herself from hitting him at calling by her name like that but she resisted and followed him slowly.

Aizen was standing infront of a large screen, his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked at where his eyes were but saw nothing.

"What am I supposed to see?" she asked him

"When did I say you need to see something?" he asked her. Sakura bit her tongue.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked him angrily

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he walked behind her. She did as he told her. She would have to eventually she could see that. She felt him reaching from behind her and holding her hand delicately. Among his thin fingers, she also felt a cold wire.

"What now?" she asked him

"Think of back home," his breath was pure torture on her skin, and not the good kind either.

Sakura tried to focus again. She thought of Shikamaru,Hinata,Sai...Naruto...

"Naruto...." she whispered softly. Her love must be stringer than anything. Only with love she would be able to see.

And in her head Sakura saw a vision of black hair.

Aizen steeped back surprised at her sudden yelp.

"What happened?" Aizen asked a little surprised

Sakura was clutching at her stomach ,"What was that?" she asked him ,"what were you doing?"

"I was going to give you a vision of your lover back in your home," he said. The way he said 'lover', Sakura didn't feel like pointing out it wasn't true.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Sakura turned a bit pink and pulled out Usagi Naruto. Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It bit me," she mumbled ,"he does that sometime."

"Does he now," he whispered

"May I go back?" she asked ,"I don't feel well."

Aizen's eyes traveled from the rabbit to Sakura's face, but took a break in between. Don't get angry, she told herself.

"Must you absolutely keep him?" he asked

"He's the only one I trust right now," she said before she could think it over. Aizen's eyes turned slightly dark but his smile remained the same.

"And in your shirt?" he said with a small smile

Sakura narrowed , better him than you..

* * *

"This is not normal," Hitsuagay said ,"why have they not send anyone for us?"

"They know we are coming no doubt," Ichigo said ,"Maybe they have a trap."

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said ,"If children were able to eneter and exit, Captains would not have problem."

"This isn't the time for jelousies," Orihime said in-a-matter-of-fact voice ,"we have to get Sakura-chan."

Everyone ignored her.

* * *

"What's wrong Aizen-sama?" Ulqiourra bowed

"The plan isn't going as I wished it," Aizen rubbed his head ,"I have had that girl here about three times already, but that infernal nuisance of rabbit is interrupting constantly. Why doesn't she just throw the thing away? At this rate pulling her to our side could be a problem."

Ulqiourra thought that perhaps she just wanted a reason to stop her focus, show Aizen that she was doing what he told but stopping for a reason she couldn't control. He kept his thoughts to himself, but he knew that unfortunately knew more than he himself knew.

"That girl is trying to act smart," Azien closed his eyes ,"but I have seen how she is with you. She never goes anywhere unless you are with her, she only eats with you."

Ulqiourra looked down ,"She says I remind her of someone." Saying that he felt the truth himself, she saw someone else in him.

"Her previous lover, perhaps?" Aizen said

"Perhaps."

"And in her?"

Ulqiourra looked calmly with her dead-eyes ,"I see no one."

Azien gave a smile ,"If there is one person a girl will die for, it is her lover. Unfortunately I am aware that the job of a lover will never be fulfilled by you, were I to give you her responsibility."

Ulqiuorra asked ,"Is this to make me do it whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," Aizen said slowly ,"get that girl to love you as soon as possible."

* * *

Sakura waited patiently for Ulquiorra. He had been called for by Aizen and she was left alone for dinner. She had never seen him eat, but he always sat with her anyway.

The door creaked and Sakura sighed ,"Where were you?"

"I apologize," Ulquiorra said ,"Have you not eaten?"

"No," she said ,"What did Aizen-sama want?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed when he didn't reply ,"Well I guess never mind."

She began to eat slowly, becoming more and more nervous at the constant stare.

"What happened?" she asked him keeping her head ,"What did he say?"

"He said," Ulqiourra began ,"to make sure you were well guarded and taken care of."

Sakura gulped down her food and laid back ,"Is that so? Oh..."

Usagi Naruto creeped out of her pocket and curled up on her knee.

"How long have you had that?" he asked

Sakura looked up and grinned at him ,"So he was asking about the rabbit?"

Ulquiorra's eyes didn't change even a tiny bit ,"No."

Sakura slumped ,"Well for a few weeks, barely..."

"Why do you keep it so close to you?"

"It keeps coming back to me," she said ,"there aren't many people who have done that."

"It's not a person," he said

"And your suddenly an expert on human feelings?" she smiled ,"No, it isn't. But it is alive."

"Do you think they will come for you?" he asked hesitantly, almost hesistantly,"your friends?"

Sakura's eyes darkened ,"Maybe...." she said softly. Then she closed her eyes. She knew Ulquiorra was watching her, but with him it didn't really feel immodest or anything.

"May I hold your hand?" she asked. His cold slipped into her fingers and she held on tight.

"Sometimes I wonder," she said ,"whether you miss that woman?"

"I wouldn't know if I did."

"Did you love her"? she asked

"I wouldn't," he repeated ,"know if I did."

She sighed ,"Did you like being with her? Did it feel nice."

" I don't know."

Sakura gave small smile ,"I wonder if I am jealoused."

"Why?" he asked

She didn't answer his question but instead replied ,"If something happens which you want to happen again, are happy that it happened atleast once, but upsetit if it doesn't happen again. I guess hoping it will happen again, that is what you feel for something that is nice."

"I have never felt any of that."

Sakura groaned slightly and exhaled loudly ,"I wonder if being with you makes me feel nice."

His hand was still in hers and she tightened the grip slightly ,"Or maybe I am just using you for something else. Substitute."

He finally spared her a normal looking glance, but it dissapeared quickly. He remembered what Aizen had said. If she was seeing someone else in him, even ifshe realised it, she could still break up. Then why was he hesitating?

Whatever it was, it wasn't because he felt anything for the fact that she saw someone else in him. That couldn't possibly be the case. He didn't care if that happened, all he cared for was Aizen and his orders, his wishes. The girl could see who ever she wanted in him.

But he didn't feel like seeing 'that woman' in her anymore. He couldn't. That woman would never have held his hand, and she left the first moment she got. Obviiously she left, that's what anyone would have done. He didn't care.

Sakura felt a force on her sides, and as she looked up she saw Ulquiorra looking down at her.

"What the hell are.." she began to tremble

He didn't say anything but she shut up anyway. What was this? Why was she like this? They were fooling her, so why was she so damn stupid?

She couldn't even resist, as he lowered his face and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a kiss, he was pressing them. After a while he pulled back and left without another word. It took her ten minutes to come back to her senses. And when she did, she held her head in her hands and cried. Usagi Naruto rubbed against her thigh tenderly.

* * *

"Shall we send someone?"

"No," Aizen's voice was cold ,"I trust you have done what I requested?"

Ulqiourra's expressionless eyes, remained that way and he said ,"I trust she doesn't have the power to go against us."

Aizen's eyes clouded ,"Have you done anything?"

"Physical you mean?"

"Yes."

"No" he answered ,"I have not."

Aizen raised his eyebrow ,"And your proof that she will not go against us?"

"I am positive," he answered

Azien glowered ,"We will send the girl off first, I donot require any stupid fight in the middle of our researches but if the girl dissapoints us, I want all of you prepared to fight."

"May I visit her before?" Ulqiourra asked

"Yes," Aizen said coldly ,"you may."

Later that night Ulqiourra went to Sakura's room and didn't come out until morning.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Matsumoto wailed

"Yes," Ichigo said ,"We're here."

"That was unexpected," Matsumoto said ,"Awesome, so you just went in?"

Even though it was a joke Matsumoto was serious.

"Yes," he answered and took a step forward but stopped midway

"What's wrong Byakuya?" he asked as Byakuya was staring ahead, his eyes dark. There was Sakura standing there, wearing the arrancar uniform.

Sakura was looking back with slightly cold eyes, next to her was the fourth Arrancar.

"Go back," she said ,"They will give me what I want. So please go back and don't trouble yourself any further."

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked angirily ,"Don't be scared, we will protect you."

Sakura's hand began to shook ,"Go back," she said again ,"please..."

Byakuya's eyes were locked on her face but she looked anywhere but at them.

"Why?" Ichigo yelled ,"We just want to protect you..."

Her heart at the familiar scene. Damn it, damn it, damn it...

"What is she doing with that Arrancar guy?" Matsumoto said

"GO AWAY," she screamed out lout, she added to Ulquiorra in a soft voice ,"Don't hurt them. Please."

Ulquiorra tapped her hand slightly , "You run, woman."

Sakura froze ,"What?"

"Run."

"You will be killed."

"I am not alive at the moment."

Droplets formed on her eye lashes.

"You aren't Sasuke..." she whispered ,"not him at all."

She couldn't even look at Byakuya, she would have failed everything if she did. If she hadn't failed already.

Orihime stared at Ulqiourra and smiled ,"He will let her go. Don't worry, We need to protect them both.."

"What?" Rukia turned to her ,"What do you mean? Have you gone crazy?"

"Go woman," he said ,"I wouldn't feel.......... nice.. if you got killed."

Sakura glared ,"Run with me."

For the first time since Ulqiourra had gotten his senses, he felt in his long deserted heart the smallest ring.

From afar Aizen ordered the arrancar to get in the scene. Sakura paled as she saw the figures fade in view. What would she do now? They'll all get killed.

"DAMN IT SAKURA," Ichigo screamed

"Haruno-san," Hitsugaya said ,"just come please, we are captains we can protect you."

Sakura felt sweat forming on her forehead. Why were they such idiots? Why hadn't they realised what she was doing?

"We have no choice now," she said grabbing Ulquirra's hand but she could feel her heart wavering. She saw out of the mist a white butterfly coming towards her. She blinked...it came near her ear and whispered

"Focus."

Sakura shook. Infront of her Ichigo had locked swords with the blue guy, and Orihime had made a protective circle around her and Ulquirra. The rest were folowing the suite and she could see soon the battle become bloody.

Sakura's eyes searched for Byakuya. He was too fighting, with a skinny looking guy. Sakura's eyes widened at the wound that had opened up in his arm, her eyes then caught among the fast movements around her someone running towards Ulquiorra and her.

She prepared herself to fight, and gathered all her chakra into her hand. Focus.

But she couldn't focus, because soon after she lost conciousness. When she woke up she saw next to her Byakuya, and Ulquiorra who were also unconcious. But they were in an unfamiliar place.

No, her heart hardened. It wasn't unfamiliar. It was a little too familiar. Almost scared she turned around, and saw Naruto and Sasuke preparing for the final blow, and saw herself running between them. A large glow appeared and Sasuke and Naruto were thrown back almost as fast as the tears rushed down Sakura's cheeks.

* * *


	18. CH17: Shattered Hope

**Thankyou for the support.**

* * *

Near paralyzed Sakura moved slowly over to the injured bodies of her old friends. She couldn't believe what was happening. This was where she had left them. The moment she had gone.

She was back!

She was back in her time. And in this moment Sakura forgot the fact the Byakuya and Ulquiorra were fainted behind her. She rushed over to Naruto who was covered completely in bruises. She raised her hands and began to heal him. His wounds stitched up neatly. After she was done, she bent down and hugged him tightly.

She broke from him when she heard a groan from her side. Sasuke!

He too was injured terribly. Sakura looked at him for a while, then began to heal him as well.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice said behind her. Sakura turned back calmly.

It was a gorgeous man, but looked really ancient. Really really ancient. His hair were long an white, pretty much like his skin. And he wore a grey gown, and his lips were red and eyes blue.

"Usagi Naruto," Sakura said

The man sighed ,"You could at least pretend to be surprised."

Sakura gave him a cold smile ,"Like I could be surprised anymore at anything. "

The man locked eyes with her.

"Are you the one who did this to me?" she asked ,"Why?"

The man didn't answer her question,"You can't be in this time anymore."

She skipped a heart beat ,"HUH???"

"Once you travel out of a time," he said ,"you can't live in it anymore. You can only see it. I of all people should know the real depths of that truth."

Sakura was shaking now ,"Why me? Why did you do this to me?"

"To get rid of my own curse," he said ,"the only way I can live in any time permanently, is to give this curse to someone else. But not just anyone can have it. I have travelled through time,and through many generations, but you are the only one I felt similar. You were like the one I used to be."

Sakura suddenly ran towards him holding a punch but he gracefully avoided it.

"I understand your anger," he said ,"but if you kill me now, all the truths will be hidden. And you will have to spend centuries to find them. Having a lover," his eyes twinkled here,"and leaving them midway. I can teach you how you can avoid that."

"HOW?" she screamed ,"HOW DAMN IT? HOW COULD YOU???"

But she stopped when she felt movement beside her. Naruto was getting up, as soon as he got back his senses he began to scream at the top of his lungs. Sasuke woke up soon after, she saw his hand go up to his chest.

"They can't see me," she said softly

"The ones who came with you can," he said ,"but if your identity or presence here is known to the people who knew as another, that will cause a disturbance in the time string, and you will be thrown somewhere else."

"I don't believe this," she fell down ,"I don't believe this."

The man looked at her for awhile, and then turned away ,"I know my apology will have no effect."

Sakura glared up at him ,"Who else is here?"

"Who ever wanted to be with you back there, must have come back with you here, unless there feelings for someone back there was stronger, I think that girl with red hair, and the white haired guy" he said ,"but you need to remember that while the local people can see them, they cannot see you. If your presence was known you will loose even those who are with you right now."

"And they can never go back either?" she asked ,"the way they were?"

"No," he looked away

"I can never see them again?" Sakura punched the ground, where droplets fell causing small wet rings in the ground ,"I CAN NEVER DAMN SEE THEM AGAIN.. THERE WAS NO POINT IN COMING BACK..."

The man watched silently as she cried her heart out. There was no point in trying to speak to her.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Temari was annoyed slightly looking at a short white haired boy and an overdeveloped girl

"We found them collapsed on the gates of the village," Kankurou answered ,"we couldn't just leave them."

Temari gave him an annoyed look, then sighed ,"Whatever. Just get them to recover quickly."

Kankuoru grinned at his sister's attitude.

* * *

After Sakura had calmed down, the process of calming Byakuya began.

"Why are you doing this?" he said angirily ,"do you even know wht this man is? He is a monster, a murderer.."

"Please," Sakura grabbed at his hand. Ulqiourra was also awake but he was avoiding looking at them

"Please," Sakura repeated ,"look around you atleast."

Byakuya turned to her confused and then took look around.

"It's not good for responsible people to get jealous," Usagi Naruto grinned ,"You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Who is this man?" he asked Sakura

"U--usa..," she turned a bit red ,"he was a rabbit when I found him."

"You can call me Usagi," he said ,"I have had so many names I have forgotten most of them."

Byakuya blinked ,"Huh?"

"We are not in your world anymore," she said ,"we are in my world. My time.."

Sakura lost her composure as she said that and fell on his chest, and began to cry. Byakuya calmed down and slowly the situation was unravelled before those two.

"They can't see you?" Ulqiourra asked softly ,"I am sorry.."

Sakura shook her head but said nothing.

Byakuya held her hand ,"There is no way?"

"I know that there isn't," Usagi said

Ulqiourra looked at Sakura and then turned to Usagi with a cold look ,"You are the reason behind this?"

"Yes," Usaigi said ,"It's been too long since I have had something normal."

"If you can't be with them anymore," Byakuya said ,"maybe we should atleast get them a goodbye from you."

"No," Usagi stood up horrified ,"you want her to be lost from you ,too? I had a tough time finding her myself."

"Shut up," Byakuya hissed at him

"I know," Sakura said ,"I understand. So what now?"

"You need to leave this place one more time," he said ,"soon I will be left away as a normal human and you will take my place."

With that he dissapeared.

"We cannot go back either?" Byakuya said ,"And he said that Innoue-san and Hitsugaya are here as well. How will we break the news to them?"

"I am sorry," she said ,"you can never see Rukia again, or anyone else."

Byakuya gave her a tender look, reached behind her head and pulled her into his chest.

Ulqiourra looked away, not knowing himself why he did that.

* * *


	19. CH18: Leave my mark

Byakuya looked around almost nearly nervously. With him was Sakura, and to his annoyance Ulqiourra. But little did he know that he was also the cause of Ulqiourra's annoyance; mainly referring to the girl who was holding on to Byakuya's sleeve. Everyone was staring at them open eyed, and with slightly dropped jaws, which given their strange aura was not very surprising. Somehow he had been able to get inside saying that they were lost and needed a place to stay. Sakura had told them, this was her home. Konoha!

He could somehow understand how Sakura must be feeling right now. So many stares towards them and none could see her. She couldn't even feel nervous of being at the centre of so many gazes. He himself would have done anything to make them stop looking at them like this, but he didn't say anything.

Byakuya knew he should have expected these stares. After all his appearance wasn't completely normal, even for ninja's maybe not. And maybe his stern expression wasn't a plus either. And not to mention his arm was held up as though to support someone, someone no one could see. And his heart wasn't the normal way either, and that must be giving him a strange air.

"Your body is attracting too much attention," he said to Ulqiourra.

He got no answer.

"Excuse me," a man suddenly jumped in front of them, "Please come with me to the Hokage, as strangers at this critical moment you have to come."

They gave no resistance and followed the man. Byakuya noticed the guy giving strange looks to his hair and clothes. He also saw his eyes flickering towards Ulqiourra's hole.

"It's a long story," Byakuya said pointing to Ulqiourra's hole, "this is a curse. We are searching for a cure."

To his surprise they actually got away with this lie. Maybe ninja's are used to weird stuff like this ,too.

The man nodded and looked forward. The Hokage was in a tall building. While outside the room, the man told them to wait and went inside. Byakuya felt Sakura's grip grow tighter. He held her hand and gave it a small shake.

Ulqiourra seemed to be searching Sakura's face but looked away when he caught Byakuya's eyes.

Soon they received admission to the hokege's office. Byakuya felt Sakura's pressure increase on his arm, at the other side he also felt Ulqiourra's tension growing.

The Hokage turned out to be a beautiful woman, with a sickening expression on her face. Byakuya bowed gracefully, while he avoided looking at Sakura, Giving her as much privacy as possible.

"We apologize for this inconvenience and hope that you will allow us to stay until we may move forward, Problems for us have not been few in our journey," while he said this he looked at Ulqiourra ,"so we humbly request permission to stay."

The Hokage gave a very unfriendly look to them, "Fine, whatever. But there aren't many hotels or anything of the sort, you'll have to stay in the old shacks by the forest."

Byakuya, where humiliated, was not surprised. He knew what the reason for such discomfort among them could be; the reason being right under his arm and under their noses.

Whatever the case, at least it was obvious that they weren't going to be thrown out. Byakuya saw that the Hokage had a good eye, to everyone it would seem that she wasn't considering anything but he could see that she had observed through them whether they were suspicious or not.

He just wasn't sure whether she thought they were suspicious or not.

Soon they were out on the streets, and yet sooner out the village main streets and in the middle of some old musty trees.

"I am fine," Sakura told Byakuya whose grip on her arm was really really tight.

"I know that," he answered, "don't mind that rabbit, we'll find some way to get you back."

Sakura didn't say anything. The shacks were broken down and in extremely bad shape, but it was better than nothing. Byakuya made a fire and brought out some food that the Hokage had been kind enough to give.

That night Sakura did something that she would have punched anyone else for doing so. She got out of her dirty mattress purpose serving cloth and tip toed towards the opening of the shack. Once out she took a deep breath and walked away. This was the day she had left them, left all of them forever, for all time she had been in the other world more than once she had imagined how they all must be feeling, how Naruto must be feeling, Hinata, Tsunade…..Sasuke…

Tears began to swell up before she could do a thing, and slipped down her cheeks. She didn't even wipe them. It's not like there was anyone who could see her right now.

Suddenly she heard a soft gasp. Frightened for s second she realized that she hadn't even bothered to see where she was walking. Looking up an old grey wall, her eyes saw through the open window the face of a man she had loved and hated. And that man was looking where her tears had left a stain in the mud.

She felt a hand on hers, which slowly pulled her back.

"Baka," she felt Usagi's soft voice in her ear," it's a good thing the mud isn't too soft or there would've been rumors of a phantom leaving footprints."

"But…but…," she stuttered. What was happening, why could Sasuke see her tears?

"I knew this was going to happen," Usagi's soft voice came from behind," Of course I mean that quite literally."

**

* * *

**

Usagi stood quietly while he waited for Sakura to regain calmness.

"I guess I need to tell you a few things," Usagi pulled out a knife ,"You noticed that he saw your tears right? As soon as something leaves our body it is visible to those around us..but ofcourse ."

Sakura blinked, "What about my clothes?"

Usagi sighed ,"Let me finish right? Well of course these clothes aren't made yet, got it? They were made in a past time. Well let me explain it like this…the reason Ichigo and the others were able to see your clothes is because those clothes had already been made in the past. If it had been the other way around, like say you ventured in a new time, where you have never been before mind you, and it is in past then people won't be able to see your clothes..get it?"

Sakura stared at him ,"How do you know about Ichigo?"

Usagi turned a bit pink ,"Never mind that. Just don't let these things happen again."

"What about Byakuya and Ulqiourra?" she said ,"Why are there clothes visible?"

"They aren't alive," he answered,"that's why. They have died and now live outside the barriers of time."

Sakura sat down, she was fatigued thoroughly. Usagi looked a little uncomfortable now.

"Of course you haven't become like me yet completely," he looked down, "that's the reason I am with you constantly, and once your soul takes over my fate's thread, I will be free…"

Sakura looked up,"Why me?"

"You won't understand," he answered,"maybe you will in a few hundred years or so."

Sakura got up and began to talk away, when Usagi didn't stop her she looked back,"I am going to see Sasuke. Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I have told you what I was supposed to tell you," he answered,"the rest is your choice. Besides I already know what you are going to say to him….or do with him…whatever."

"Can they hear me?" she asked

"Things like these were always different for me. Sometimes they could sometimes not…I cant say for sure… then he began to laugh," 'Were'…..it's already a past for me."

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start. His whole body was covered in sweat and his chest ached. Looking around he saw Rukia sitting a little away from him, even further he saw fallen bodies of his enemies. Reading something…

"Rukia…where are we?" Ichigo managed to get out,"Sakura…where is she…Rukia…"

Rukia turned back to him with tear filled eyes,"We lost them. We lost our friends, you have lost your love Ichigo, and I have lost my brother."

Ichigo started at her his heart aching much more than before, and with trembling hands he caught the letter from Rukia.

* * *

Sasuke was still where she had left him. Sakura coughed softly, and Sasuke looked up. He could hear her!

"Who's there?" he asked, "Who's there?"

Sakura couldn't speak. What was she to say? Why was she here anyway?

Sakura put her hand down on some soft mud, and made a few strokes on the wall next to Sasuke. It was the symbol of Konoha, after that she drew a little misshaped flower down next to it.

"Sakura?" he asked his voice shaking,"Sakura…"

Hearing her name in his voice ruptured her heart even further and she pulled her hand back.

"What…what is this? Where are you?" his hands were holding the window sill tightly ,"Sakura….Sakura.,"

Her hands were beginning to shake now, she pulled her hand up and slashed through what she had made on the wall. Sasuke was not stupid, and whether he understood completely or not, he found out that he was never to see her again. Sakura opened her mouth finally and spoke, and spoke all she wanted to. And he listened to her, like every word was more precious to him then his life. That night, Sakura watched the man who had made her cry all her life, cry his heart out for her.

The next day no one could understand the reason for Sasuke's confidence in stating that Sakura was not dead but she was never coming back to them.

* * *

Sakura was mending to a little wound on Ulqiourra's arm. Ulqiourra when walking outside had been mistaken as a suspicious person and a few students had attacked him thinking so. Byakuya had asked him how was it possible that he could get scratched by a few kids…to his utter annoyance however the only reply was ,"I was thinking something."

Byakuya knew very well what he was thinking. The previous night Sakura had crawled over to Byakuya as she was scared. Byakuya knew that was what had Ulqiourra disturbed.

And right now he was disturbed by the way Sakura was tending to him. Somehow he felt he was the one getting irritated whatever she did. Of course he was wrong. There was another who was also feeling something of this sort.

"Don't go out much," she said ,"and if you have to at least cover your body. People get scared easily, especially ninjas in training."

"How long are we going to stay like this?" Byakuya said angrily. It had been days since they had seen 'the stupid rabbit'. And ever since their first night here Sakura hadn't left their camp/house type thing.

Suddenly Sakura spoke out,"I want to go with you two to the town today. Do you think I should? I mean it won't be trouble will it? Should I come?"

"Of course you can, you can't stay like," Byakuya began but was cut off by Ulqiourra

"Yes," he just whispered softly, which somehow seemed to Byakuya to be very much bigger than anything he was going to say.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Lets just..... avoid the fact of my latness, and consider this. Was Orihime naked when she arrived here? Ummmmm**


	20. CH19: If only you could see

The next day Sakura woke up early, or it could be said crawled out the sleeping mat early, since she hadn't slept a wink all night. Weird memories were hogging her mind, and horrible nightmares cursed her night. Far from sleeping, she couldn' t get her heart to calm down at all.

She looked around and saw Ulqiourra and Byakuya sleeping peacefully, on either side of the room. Geeting up slowly and carefully, she adjusted her shirt and walked out the dinky shack. The air was crisp and cold, and cruelly familiar.

Hearing a movement nearby, she turned her eyes lazily to see Usagi emerging from a small, thick bush.

"Felt like being a rabbit again?" she drawled

"Finally," he huffed ,"your alone. I wished to speak with you."

She arched an eye brow. He coughed.

"I wished to speak to you without the worry of being strangled," he shrugged ,"since I am loosing my immortality, I don't know how vulnerable I can be."

She didn't ask for details and turned her attention back to the air.

"So," he started again standing close to her, "I had a habit, you know."

She closed her eyes and sighed ,"Yea?"

"I used to write letters," he said ,"when I left a time, and then re entered it. Time is endless, and due this curse I am often thrown out of a place I am just getting used to. So I wrote letters, for goodbye. When I got the chance anyway."

She turned to look at him ,"You wrote something on my behalf?"

"Yes," he smiled, he liked when she was being smart ,"To Ichigo, I wrote about how you were not going back. How Byakuya and Ulqiourra weren't either, and neither that orange and white haired boy. This wasn't my doing, it was something in them that caused this. This has never happened to me, no one has ever left their home for me. Though," he ruffled his hair ,"Perhaps everyone except the orange haired girl might go back."

"Why?" she asked

"Because they are not alive to begin with," he said focusing his eyes on a butterfly,"I can't say for sure, but at least my long experince allows me to make a guess. Everyone I left was fully alive."

"Poor you," she murmerred

"Don't you want to know what I wrote?"

"No."

"You know you will be leaving this place soon, too."

"Why?"

"Because," he played with his long fingers ,"here your spirit is unbalanced."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes," he smiled ,"It's from experience."

"Hmmm," her eyes narrowed, then she shrugged, stretched and took a deep breath.

"I am going out a while. Don't follow me."

Usagi watched her walk away silently until her body became a speck and then dissapeared. I already know what you are upto.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke's house again. She had been doing this for the past few days, but she usually either had to do it when they had gone to market, and she squeezed out of sight or when they were called by hokage and she was supposed to wait outside.

She couldn't help but chuckle that Usagi was too much of a coward to approach her even when those two were far away, but atleast awake.

Three small taps at Sasule's wall told him who had come, and he smiled. Or at least his eyes did.

It wasn't that she hadn't thought of why she only talked to Sasuke, and no one else. Not even Naruto, but then she decided it was because she couldn't have possibly seen him cry.

"I have come to tell you something," she said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"It seems that I will not be here long," she continued ,"probably I will leave soon."

Sasuke blinked and silence followed. Then he said slowly

"You're not really, completely here right now either, and you can never be, so..."

Sakura felt strange anger rise in her , he didn't care?

He looked away ,"You will be happy once you leave."

"Oho," she laughed ,"suddenly you are so much for my happiness."

He bit his lip, she had been this cruel ever since she had returned.

"Yes," he said ,"I lost my happiness, now I just want her to be happy herself."

She smirked, even though he couldn't see. This was why she came here anyways, it pleased her so when she saw how much he regretted what he had done. Though she carefully kept the conversation away from Naruto and others.

"I see," she smiled ,"I have understood your feelings."

She reached up her hand and stroke his cheek. He shuddered, this had become her goodbye lately. She grinned and walked back to her house.

As she walked, she heard noises of grunting and huffing. Her heart gave a jump. Him?

She follwed the noises with shaky legs, and sure enough, it was him. Her eyes drooped, and her hand unconciously grabbed at her chest.

Naruto was practising there, his whole body was covered in sweat. He looked much more haggard and worn out. He threw a few punches here and there, a few kicks. It was obvious his mind wasn't into it at all. He was suffering. Loosing his best friend, watching him die away infront of him. His love, who he didn't even know what had become of. Suffering...

And here she was just enjoying satisfying her ego only.

A cold hand grabbed at her shoulder ,"I am sorry. But this did happen to me too, and has happened countless times."

She didn't look back ,"So why aren't you dead yet?"

He started to laugh ,a dry chuckle ,"Because this curse is cruel. You live outside time, you can't die of age. And pain only tortures, never kills."

She gave a weak smile and turned away from the scene. He would have been spared the torture, if he could atleast know that his love was right there. Looking over him...

_If only you could see.._

Temari was looking confused at her brother.

"What?" she asked, again.

Kankuro sighed ,"We found them fainted near the gates of the village, we don't know where they came from. And uhmm.."

"The girl wasn't wearing nothing?"

"Ah," he looked away," Well, no. Also he has shown some signs of life but she hasn't. It is strange, she is not breathing, her heart is not working, but a day has passed and her body has shown no sign of rotting, so we haven't burried her."

"And him?"

"He even opened his eyes once," he answered ,"He is fine."

"I see," Temari got up ,"Take care of them, and when he wakes ask him everything, and let me know the details."

"And Gaara?" Kankuro looked at his sister ,"We shouldn't tell him?"

She waved a hand carelessly ,"No need to bother him for something so trivial."

When Sakura had come back, she learned the weird news. It seemed that the Hokage had requested that in return for them generously allowing them to stay, she wanted them to complete a job for them.

Or namely, she just wanted one of them to escort a team to a village, for something or anything. Sakura didn't catch the rest, but she stared wide eyed. She didn't want to leave now, as torturing as it was to stay here, she still wanted it.

"But who of you will go?" she asked

Byakuya looked out the cracked window ,"I am not sure, but you will not come I suppose?"

"I can't," she answered ,"there will be too many people there, more eyes more suspicion..."

Byakuya took a deep breath.

"There is one more thing," she said ,"Usagi met with me..."

"When?" Byakuya cut her off

"Ahh," she fiddled with her hands ,"today morning, I got up early and went out for a walk."

"I see."

"Well," her heart felt so heavy ,"he said you two, three could go back. Innoue-chan can't but..I mean, isn't that nice?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could open his mouth, Ulqiourra said in a cold voice.

"And? Who am I supposed to go back to?"

Sakura actually shuddered at the sudden proof of his presence, usually he just felt like part of the darkness, lately atleast he seemed to be absorbing more and more into the darkness. Byakuya's presence had been feeling stronger and stronger, but his...

"Well, ..."

"I think," Byakuya broke her train of thought ,"I should go on that trip as the escort. I don't trust him."

Ulqiourra was back into his darkness and didn't repond.

Sakura nodded a little too quickly, "Yes, indeed. I think so, too."

He stiffened up at her quick reply, and his eyes fell slowly to his hands.

That was cruel of her, she realised that, she couldn't understand why she ended up being so cruel to him again and again.

She was pathetic, this was just like before..

Byakuya looked up at her after a few seconds, with slightly pained eyes, while his hand slowly reached up to her face. Sakura stared wide eyed at him, her breath caught in her chest.

"I .." she stuttered

He bit his lower lip from the inside, then pulled his hand back without touching her. He then got up and walked to the door.

"I am here for you," he said ,"but perhaps there is no need of that?"

"No, no," she started ,"That's not what I meant. I was just..." What was she thinking? Why had she suddenly?

When she became silent again, he walked out.

Ulqiourra looked at the confused Sakura, and wondered in a moment how Byakuya could simply reach out to her.

Once he had wanted to as well, but ... how could that man so easily..

Ichigo sat in his room, bandaged and cleaned up. He was clutching a worn out paper and rereading it for the hundredth time. He still couldn't believe what had happened, how could he have lost his friends so suddenly? In a split second, he had lost the people he had always risked his life to protect.

_This is outside my hand_, the letter read, _fate has destroyed not just my life, but to my deep regret yours too. I would apologise, but I can't find words to do so. I have taken your friends, Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-san who have helped me so, and Innoue-chan, the one whol made me feel protected. And Byakuya-sama, I don't know how to apologise to Rukia, how can I find words to explain? Perhap[s you may never see them again, and I know there is nothing I can say to make this well. So I will thank you for always being there for me, and for giving me the warmth of a friend. Thankyou and goodbye._

Ichigo covered his face with his hands, tears again prickling the insides of his eyes. His eye sockets were swollen and the muscle felt numb, but the tears kept coming.

Another pair of eyes cried silently, as they watched his eyes fill up. A presence, a spirit..Something if perhaps he could have felt too, his eyes may have been spared some pain.

Innoue reached over below his chin and pressed her lips to his cheek.

_If only you could see.._


	21. CH20: Forever and a day

Sakura walked along the empty road, trying her best to clear her mind. Trying her best to realize what was it she really wanted? She had no choice now, she had to live her life in this curse until she at least learned how to transfer it like Usagi had.

Ulquirra was walking behind her silently, he followed her wherever she went and it was comforting in a way. She hadn't gone back to Sasuke since Byakuya had left. And it was all well she hadn't, she didn't need more confusion. She had already said bye, there was no more need to.

"Tell me," Ulquirra suddenly spoke up startling her

"Yeah?"

"How do you love?"

Sakura froze and turned back confused ,"What?"

"How," he repeated ,"do you love?"

She blinked ,"Why are you suddenly asking that?"

"That man," he referred to Byakuya ,"loves you, and you miss him. How can I love you so you miss me too?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, was this really Ulquirra. Since when was he so frank? But her confusion was because she had no idea how long he had spent collecting the words for this short sentence, and how much effort had been taken to say it.

"Well..I...Hmm..," she stuttered ,"don't deserve love."

He stared blankly ,"How do you know whether you deserve or not?"

She gave him a bitter smile ,"Cause I don't know how to love anymore it seems, all I know is how to live in past."

With that she turned around and resumed her walk, Ulquirra still walked behind her trying to find his answer in everything she had said. He could find none.

Sakura's heart was strangely very calm, it was almost like it was loosing it's ability to feel now. Or was that it? No, she knew that Ulquirra didn't love her. He never had. He always had seen someone else in her. He had always seen his woman. She had also never loved him, she had also seen someone else in him. And she knew that someone wasn't Sasuke.

–

Usagi sighed and laid back comfortably. The pond was so calming, he hummed softly and played a little with the water. As he played with the water his eyes caught their reflection in the water. And there he saw what he hadn't seen for a long time.

He smiled softly at seeing the face he had almost forgotten. It was back, finally back. He got out slowly and began to dress. It was time to tell Sakura-chan to say her goodbyes.

–

Byakuya looked over the large gate. The mission hadn't taken long. There were some problems along the way but none he couldn't handle easily. And now he was finally back, as much as he hated to admit it he wanted to see her. He had left in anger but he didn't care anymore he wanted to see her, and talk to her. The thought that she probably didn't miss him, as she did have company did annoy him. But he tried to avoid it and entered the gate.

–

"How long do I have?" Sakura asked

"Probably not more than five or six hours," Usagi said

She sat down ,"I see. Well then I will just wait here until I see where I am thrown."

Usagi looked at her ,"You know I was thinking of how lucky you were that there was at least a chance you will have company, not like me who lost everyone he loved."

She smirked ,"And what if I don't get him?"

"Well then," he shrugged ,"your luck. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Fine," she said ,"but I won't write a letter, and you as hell won't either. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," he grinned, "where do you want to go?"

Ulquirra had now returned from outside, he gave Sakura a look when he saw Usagi but kept his mouth shut.

"He says I leave soon," she answered his question getting up ,"I guess I will see my house. That's one thing I want to."

They left the shack and walked silently. Sakura was in another world now, there was a growing fear in her wondering where she was going to be thrown? With who, or alone?

"Sakura?" a deep voice came from above. Sakura looked up to the familiar face.

"Byakuya.." she whispered ,"your back.."

"Where are you going?" he asked. Sakura just looked at him, then she broke down into sobs. Byakuya startled leaned over and Sakura pressed herself against him. To the people around them, it was almost like he was holding some animal inside his robes, but he didn't even give a thought to what others were thinking. He held her quietly.

"Please," she whispered ,"please..please.."

"Sakura?" he looked up worried at the two spectators

"Come with me..."

–

Naruto had decided to go to Sakura's house. They still kept it in good shape, despite the owner being missing. Being there somehow made him feel closer to her. On the way he had found Sai and he had tagged along and they made their way to Sakura's house.

When Naruto entered it, he felt a strange feeling of a presence but he avoided it.

–

Sakura, Byakuya, Ulquirra and Usagi were in Sakura's old room. She was looking around it as though trying to absorb as much as she could in her last visit. She was holding onto Byakuya's hand. They heard the door opening, and her grip on his hand tightened.

"What if someone finds us here?" Byakuya asked, then he looked at her face and said ,"it doesn't matter does it?"

She smiled and held her old headband close to her heart.

Usagi looked closely at the three figures slowly becoming more and more transparent and sighed.

"Well then," he reached out and kissed Sakura on the forehead ,"This is goodbye Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him confused, and in a split second the three of them vanished into thin air. Usagi retracted his hand slowly. He looked around, he wasn't allowed to write letters but..

He picked up the headband and slashed through it using his knife. They deserved to know their beloved was never returning. He jumped out the window leaving the headband on the floor.

A few minutes later Naruto cried over the goodbye.

–

Orihime looked around confused. There was all darkness around her, where was she? Was she not in Ichigo-kun's room some time ago? Slowly a strange sight came into view, she saw her own body and Hitsugaya's body laying down. Hitsugaya slowly came into his sense and looked up.

"Innuoe?" he whispered

She looked back wide eyed, her own body slowly began to flow up and she felt a strange pain as it it seemed to merge into her.

She reached out her hand to Hitsugaya, he held her and felt his body becoming lighter. With a small pull Hitsugaya was fully above the ground level, and was attracted automatically to a large light coming from somewhere far.

Orihime turned around to follow him, but then she felt anotther presence behind her. It was Sakura!

Orihime tried to call out but Sakura seemed fainted, and there with her was also Byakuya. He was holding her hand, but they both seemed fainted, or asleep.

She looked around and caught a pair of blank eyes staring at her. It was him. That man...

"Ulquirra..." she whispered.

He was staring at her blankly, he wasn't moving like the others. He was on ground and fixed. Orihime felt a sudden strong feeling in herself, so strong that she found herself petrified to the spot. Ulquirra raised his hand towards her slowly, her heart was about to burst and her hand automatically reached out towards him. Just as their fingers touched she hesitated and moved them back. A single tear rolled down Ulquirra's cheek. Orihime's eyes widened and she reached over and held his hand firmly, as though it was the most normal thing to have done.

–

How it all ended?

- Back in konoha

After a few years, everyone had finally moved on. Sasuke had finally managed to voice out everything, after a considerable time. No one understood it like expected, but he had no reason to lie. And slowly they returned to their lives. For Sasuke, Naruto and perhaps even Sai Sakura remained a sweet memory. And she forever they all knew would remain a part of this village, forever. No matter where she was.

Hitsugaya →

He was found in his own room in Soul Society later. He didn't know how he had got there from the fight. He had a vague memory of waking up somewhere else but he couldn't remember it. He regarded it as a dream. Later he found that Byakuya, Sakura, Orihime hadn't returned. He got the letter from Kurosaki and wondered why his name was also there.

Usagi would have said that he had returned because he was not really alive, and normal rules didn't apply to him. And as the door to his time opened he had returned.

Sakura/ Byakuya →

They found themselves in a a modern looking city. When they had woke they had found themselves still holding hands. Byakuya had held her, and she had cried out of relief, that her most important person was still with her. Places after places had been rolled for them, they met people lots of people, seen lots of places and were always always together.

Once they had also been in a city that was famous for its old mountain with faces on it, which was about to be torn down due to it's corrosion. They had one chance to see it before it was destroyed, and there she saw it. Naruto's face on the mountain, she finally saw it. With her own eyes.

Usagi would have had no problem explaining this. After all she was cursed, and since he was not normal either, it was no surprise. Ofcourse someone who had been away from humans wouldn't have understood the real reason why they were together, how was it they were able to go slightly against ''the rules.''

Orihime-

Orihime after the fight, her spirit had remained with her loved one, while her body was thrown somewhere else. How she had reunited with it she didn't know. When she had grabbed Ulquirra's hand she was thrown into this real world as a complete person, her complete self. Ulquirra's hole had filled up, how again she didn't know. But then again she also didn't know how he had been made into that thing to start, had time reversed for his body? Or was he at this current time normal and his body caught up with it, she didn't know and she didn't care. How surprising was it she had decided to hold his hand, but in her heart she had felt that his hand would never leave hers, and she had decided to be loved rather than just love.

How this had happened, Usagi would have had no answer to it. But then again he was too busy flirting around finding a lover, making friends and returning to being a human to actually really care.

_-fin_


End file.
